It Dies With You, and Lives On
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Set after the Witchblade series. Masane has passed on and entred a strange new world. Now she fights Hollows, not Ex-cons, in a bid to one day be re-united with her daughter. But soon the newly established Espada will make that wish difficult.
1. Prologue of the epilogue

Hello again to those in the fanfic world. This will be my third story and second major one. This is going to be another crossover. In particular it will be a Witchblade/Bleach crossover. This is set just after the Witchblade series ends so it may contain spoilers. It will also contain mature themes and violence so only suitable for teens and older. Now enjoy my crossover as Masane enters a strange new world and longs to one day be reunited with her estranged daughter Rihoko.

1. Prologue of the Epilogue

MASANE:

The power is rushing through me, it has taken over. My body, slowly decaying as I face the hundreds of I-weapons below. They are drawn to my power, like moths to a light. I am their goddess - yet even I am a mortal.

I gaze at the thing that has caused me so much grief. This 'thing' I never even asked for. It has ruined my life and I won't let it ruin my daughter's. No, I can't let her suffer the same way I have. This must end with me and end now.

Golden light emits from it. The thing pulsates and glows. Now my entire body is pure light. The remnants of Tokyo tower appear as a lighthouse as I shine on the destroyed city like a lighthouse. The flooding I-weapons are overcome by my light and are vaporised. I pan around to have one last look at the panoramic scene that was my life, and now my death. I will leave here and take the Witchblade with me. No longer will this world suffer at man's lust for power.

I spot a small person hundreds of metres away on the other side of the shore. It is a small girl with navy hair and a pink bag.

"Rihoko..."

I hear her in the distance. It is soft but I know it's her voice.

"Goodbye Mama."

Goodbye Rihoko. Goodbye the world I loved and hated so much.

Hello to a new life...


	2. It lives on with you

2. It lives on with you

SIX MONTHS LATER...

UNKNOWN SHINIGAMI:

"Man this beat is tough." I say to myself as I pat my mop of hair. I really should get one of the female captains to sort it out.

I have been assigned to Tokyo for the better half of this century. Although I have only aged about five human years I dread the prospect of growing old like old man Yamma. I need a shave, this stubble is making me feel unattracted to even myself. But I haven't had the chance to. No - in Soul Society business comes first and I must kill hollow after hollow until they give me a well deserved holiday.

Now don't get me wrong. I love the job. I love meeting new people (or wholes), and I have met a lot of new people since the Great Quake all those years ago. But sometimes I just wish I could have a break from all this death and despair. Some people are so torn my loss they are difficult to perform Konso on and some even end up as the hollow I'm also responsible for controlling. Maybe one day I'll come across a Gillian and I'll be so praised for defeating it I'll get a seated position.

What's that I feel...It's a konpaku alright. I better get going. It seems to be around the ruins of Tokyo Tower. There it is. I see it now.

Wait a minute! This doesn't look right. Her chain is far to short and she looks quite inhuman. As I get closer I can see her in better detail.

This is bad. Her body is flashing red then black and with it her hair flashes from white to red. She is a beast and what we in soul society call a Demi-Hollow. Had I got here any later and it might have been to late for her.

I hear her screams. It sound like she is calling someone's name but it is hard to make out as her voice is demonic in nature and seems to double on itself. Her eyes too resemble those of a demonic creature. She seems completely unaware of my presence until...

"Hey you!" I shout at her face.

She stops and focuses her freaky eyes on mine. Her mouth quivers as she tries to say something. What would you say after being in that state for six months?

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." I offer a hand. "So, can you tell me your name?"

"Ma-ma-Masane." She responds slowly. If not for the strange organic armour covering her body she would be naked. The a partly opened hole is present where here chest is exposed. I must hurry.

"Masane eh? Sounds like a kinky name. O'right I better get this sorted out then." I raise my sword to which she immediately cowers in response. "Oh no. I'm not going to hurt you." I reassure her by rubbing her cheek with my other hand. "This thing here is a zanpakuto. I use it to send people like you to Soul Society.

"Soul...Society?" She responds unsure of these new concepts.

"Yup. So anyway all I have to do is press this part of the sword onto your head and you will go to Soul Society and live your afterlife in the peacefulness of Rukongai."

She seems to nod in agreement so I carry on with the procedure but suddenly her chain erodes. She stops and gasps in shock as her freakish body seems to return to a more normal appearance. Only completely naked now. She appears beautiful as I gaze at her form. But she won't look like this for long if I let her turn onto a hollow.

"Alright here it goes." As she hyperventilates with shock I bang the blunt end of my sword on her head. It's no use. She will inevitably turn into a hollow now. Damn me and my formalities!

But wait! That's right. There is one more solution...but would those guys upstairs allow me to do that? I have never done it before but I heard another Shinigami used it on a boy a long time ago.

She contorts and convulses as I decide in my head. Defy Soul Society and save this girl from a horrible fate, or let her completely hollowfy and deal with her later.

"Ri-Ri-RIHOKO!!!!" She calls out a blasting shockwave that sends me back a few metres.

Rihoko. That was the person she was calling out to before. She must be her daughter or something. Well by all means I can't allow her to grieve any longer over this 'Rihoko' besides if I let her hollowfy she may go after her and eat her, which would be worse.

She pants as she gives me a look. White particles slowly dot her face.

"NO I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN. SCREW SOUL SOCIETY."

"Gnargh." The woman screams as her mask starts forming. This to is strange as normally a person completely dissolves before reshaping as a hollow, but her transformation is the opposite. Rather the shape is forming as she remains whole.

"That's it." I thrust my sword into her exposed abdomen as she wails in a trance. She stops again and peers at the wound I gave her. The white covering her face disappears and she returns to her womanly form. Only this time she has a kimono morph and wrap around her body.

It worked. I saved her from becoming a hollowfy making her a Shinigami. But she seems to not have a zanpakuto. Only a strange bracelet on her wrist. A red jewel is embedded in it. How pretty?

She smiles weakly before collapsing into my arms.

"It's over, for now."

*****

SOME TIME LATER IN A STRANGE NEW WORLD...

MASANE:

_Rihoko...Rihoko...Rihoko please can you hear me..._

"_Mama?"_

_Yes where are you?_

"_Hahaha silly mum, I'm over here. Come on. Hahaha hahaha."_

_Yes I'm coming Rihoko. I'm trying to find you but all I see is black._

"_Hahahaha....come on mum..."_

_Wait! NO Rihoko I'm so close I know you're there...I know you're..._

"...Here..." Where am I? What is this place? As I gather my surroundings I appear to be in a cosy feudal style Japanese room. A vase of water lies next to my bed. Rose flower patterns dot the curtain as it dances in the incoming breeze. This place feels peaceful.

"Excuse me."

A VOICE! "Yikes." I hide under my sheets, too scared to face the nasty voice. It sounds manly.

I slowly withdraw my sheets and reveal my eyes to the deep-voiced figure. It is a man alright. Medium built, terrible hair, much like mine and a dirty stubble. But what strikes me the most is his clothing. Why is he wearing black kimono, and – WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO WITH THAT SWORD IN HIS GRASP?

"Who are you." I talk nervously past the sheets.

"Name's Higouchi. I saved you from becoming a hollow. Don't you remember?"

_Wait. I do remember. I felt this strange pulse running through my body a while ago. It was nothing like the Witchblade's power, it was even more dark than that. He must have been the guy who stabbed me...and...saved me._

"Am I...dead?" I come out with.

"Yes you are.' He seems to get to the point fast. "But it's okay, we all are here in Soul Society."

"Gnah!" I shuffle back a little bit in by bed until I back up against a wall.

"Relax Masane you will be fine here."

_Oh my god! He knows my name? This is creepy...I better make a break for it._

"Hey Masane! Where are you going?"

As I jump out the window and run outside away from the freaky man I gain a quick observation of my surroundings. Large white buildings tower over all directions and the people around here also wear strange clothing, all black kimonos. But why are they looking at me like that.

"Hey why don't ya all get a picture it'll last longer." I blast my strange enemies as they continue with their cringing gaze. As I settle from my rushing energy burst I now understand why they are giving me such an odd look.

My body. My breasts. My sacred parts...bared for all to see.

"Agh!!!" I desperately rush to cover my naked body but it's too late.

The man from before pants as he rushes behind me with a spare kimono. "Sorry...but I forgot to...give you this..."

I blush as I quickly slip on the strange outfit. It doesn't do a well job hiding my melons though. Maybe I should have just stayed naked. I'm so ashamed.

"Hey Higouchi, what is this place and why do you all wear strange outfits."

"I will tell you once you come back inside. We need to assess you first before you can go." he guides me back into the building which has a kanji number 4 decorated on the entrance.

"So your...I'm a...Shinigami?" I'm shocked at the new revelation. The moppy man explained to me about the whole universe of Soul Society and how the dead arrive here and live in Rukongai. Then he also briefed me about the Shinigami and their role in maintaining the balance in the two worlds.

"That's right. I had to make you a Shinigami after you started hollowfying." he also previously explained to me about the hollows. Misguided souls who must eat others to satisfy their hunger and grief.

"Well thank you for that." I speak softly looking down at the man's sandals.

"Now I have one more thing to reveal to you. I'm surprised in all your commotion you haven't noticed it already." The man sits up. "When I found you initially your body looked different to the way it does now. You seemed demonic. I also noticed that when I made you a Shinigami you had no zanpakuto but instead I noticed this on your arm." He pulls up my sleeve to reveal me the nightmare I thought I had escaped from. "Does this remind you of anything?"

So in the end the thing did come with me. I couldn't escape. It will remain with me even in my afterlife...

"Yes I remember it...All too well..."


	3. A new contract

3. A new contract

HIGOUCHI:

Masane, the strange woman I encountered in the real world, tells me this bracelet on her arm is the 'Witchblade'. It is some sort of strange power handed down by women over the generations and for some reason she was the next 'host'.

"But what I don't understand is. If you die, shouldn't the blade pass on to the next person?"

She clasps her hands together. "That's what I assumed, but I vowed to take it with me, so maybe I have saved my daughter from wielding the Witchblade."

"You mean Rihoko?" I respond.

"How did you know?" She says back.

"Well you kept crying her name out when I first found you. You must really cherish her"

"I would die again for her." She seems to swear an oath, I quickly notice the pun.

"You want to see her again don't you?" My voice lowers in seriousness.

"Yeah." She sighs.

I bring my arms behind my head. "Well, not sure what to suggest. I have already nearly gotten in trouble for giving you Shinigami powers so I don't know how much a say I would get in letting you return to see your daughter."

She says nothing, just bows her head into her hands.

This atmosphere is too negative for me. "Say, let's go find your barracks."

She looks up, tears starting to dry. "Barracks."

*****

EIGTH SQUAD BARRACKS

CAPTAIN:

As I rest on the balcony, absorbing the suns energy, I hear my sweet Nanao calling for me. I should go to her, but I'm already so comfortable. I adjust my rice hat accordingly to the suns rays and fluster my pink-flower dress.

She is near; I hear her voice getting louder.

"Captain...Captain! CAPTAIN!"

I'm startled up in a straight stance. "Oh hello sweet Nanao-chan"

"Enough already." She pouts as her glasses catch the sun. "You are needed downstairs in the foyer."

"Oh alright then." This feels like such a chore for me

I trudge down the stairs and arrive at the foyer where I meet one of my lower officers. "Good-day to you Higouchi." I tip my hat to him and he kowtows in kind.

"Sorry to disturb you captain Kyoraku. I just wanted to show you the new recruit."

Oh so that must be her there. "I see then." I then turn to face the new (female!) recruit. "Now then, we don't get females here often. Can I offer you a joint vice-captain position with my Nanao-chan-OW" Okay maybe not. Nanao pinches my ear in response.

"So Kyoraku, what do you want me to do?"

I see my subordinate but her with his elbow and whispers to her. "Firstly address our captain as 'Captain Kyoraku' not your informal interpretation."

"Relax Higouchi. Your not one to be so uptight about rules. After all." I lift my hands. "You did violate the rule about giving regular souls Shinigami powers."

"Yes sir, Captain." He bows his head till his face is obscured by his locks.

"Say, Higouchi." I rub my facial hair and smile. "You could do with a shave right? Why don't you go for a while whilst I brief this lady?" I give her a wink. "About her new job as a Shinigami."

"Um...Ok goodbye for now Captain Kyoraku." He runs off. He must be very keen.

"I probably should promote that man one day..." I trail off. "Now what to do with you… So first tell me your name."

"Uh...Masane...Masane-"

I cut her off with my palm. "Please never mind about your last name. We do things differently here in Eighth division. And from now on you may call me 'Shunsui'."

"Okay...Shunsui." Still unsure about her informal addressing.

"So Masane. Has Higouchi told you anything yet about the roles of a Shinigami?"

"A little." She averts her eyes.

"Well then you should be right if I send you back to the real world with him tomorrow then?" I laugh.

I hear her gulp. "Tomorrow? But I only just got here."

"Well after sensing your reiatsu for a while you seem to impress me already. You won't have to fight any hollow. Just let Higouchi train you and monitor his work." I turn my back and continue. "Think of it as like an intern, or an assistant to him."

"Um...Okay."

"Of course, you may find yourself in the position where you do need to fight hollow. When that happens, you'll need one of these." I grab an Asauchi for her from the cabinet. "Since you don't have a zanpakuto of your own, you will need one of these katanas instead." Her hands extend in honour of her new sword. Gee woman it's not even a zanpakuto.

"So I must use this to kill hollows?" She asks.

"Yes. This is a soul cutting device, mine are as well." Just to show off I pull out my two blades. She tenses up as she sees my drawn swords. "We Shinigami use them to purify hollows and free them from their guilt, so in a way we don't 'kill them', we 'liberate them'"

"What do they look like?" It's like talking to a pre-teen child now.

"Well it varies" Scratching my head. "There isn't one definitive appearance for a hollow, but one thing they all have is a white mask that covers their head, hiding their identity, and a hole where their heart once was."

"Oh and so you want me to help you kill them right?"

"Well, once Higouchi is confident with your zanjutsu abilities then yes. But don't get yourself hurt doing something reckless." I brush away her messy, long, brown hair. "I have a closer attachment to my female colleagues than usual." I point my thumb at Nanao who is far enough away to not hear me as I whisper in Masane's ear. "You see Nanao over there hasn't even achieved Shikai, but I made her vice-captain anyway coz' I love her so much."

"Shikai?" Masane questions.

"Oh well that doesn't concern you for now." I look past her. "I see our friend is back."

Higouchi had shaven his entire facial region, except he left a little goatee on the end of his chin. He also trimmed his fringe away from where it was obscuring his eyes. "Good job Higouchi. Now I will have you take this kind woman with you to the real world to monitor your work by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He scratches his brown hair.

"Yes. I have full confidence that she will be fine."

"Okay Captain. Should I start training her?"

"The dojo is yours."

Higouchi smiles with a newfound sense of enthusiasm as he takes Masane away. Now I can get back to my midday rest.

"Hold it Captain. Where do you think your going?" Nanao's voice stops me.

"Upstairs to sleep." I frown like I'm doing the wrong thing.

"Not until you have done all these." She drops a ton of papers on the ground. She can't expect me to do all of that. I thought she was meant to do it.

I almost want to cry as I collapse into a horde of papers.

*****

EIGTH SQUAD DOJO

MASANE:

"Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!"

"Good work Masane. Your zanjutsu is developing fast." Higouchi call out from the side.

_I received praise! Wow I'm doing so well-_

"Kyah." I thrust my sword down a bit too far and lodge it into the wooden floor, just avoiding my foot.

Higouchi runs to my aid. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassure him.

"You need to always be concentrating. If you were fighting a hollow just then, you would have left and opening for them to strike." He holds my hands as he guides my sword. "Now like this."

We train together for some time, though with him it only feels like minutes. I can tell the time has elapsed since the moonlight is now shining through the evening sky. The doji appears blue as we continue some final techniques before we head off tomorrow morning.

"Wow, I'm...so exhausted." I pant as I sheath my sword. He gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Well done. You did great today. Pretty soon you'll be fighting hollows like their nothing."

I smile at the prospect. The talk of hollows reminds me of when I used to fight Ex-cons. They were easy once I transformed, but I wonder what these hollow are like.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Do you know where you're sleeping?" He looks at me.

"Actually, I'm not sure where I'm meant to be sleeping. No-one told me."

"Oh well that's fine. You can sleep with me for tonight."

_Oh god. Sleep with HIM? He's so revolting though. Then again, ever since he shaved, he doesn't look too bad I guess. He kinda reminds me of Tazawa._

"Are you coming Masane?" He shouts out from outside.

"Coming!" I ran out of the doji as we head to the sleeping quarters.

I'll erase the thought of awkward sleeping with him with the prospect of returning to Tokyo tomorrow and hopefully reuniting with Rihoko.

"Soon Rihoko...soon I'll be there." I close my eyes and enter a peaceful sleep, one of which I haven't had for a long time.


	4. First Day on the Job

4. First Day on the Job

MEANWHILE...:*

I've been walking these hellish deserts for what seems like years now. Although it's hard to tell, the moon never sets. I hate this place.

Another monster rises from the sand. Red eyes, white mask, body of an insect but at least twice my height. It lets out a shrill cry that synchronises in a way that sounds like thousands of voices. It faces me with its scissor like claws.

"You're in my way." I frustratingly call.

It doesn't respond, just rears up, ready to lunge at me with its claws.

Here it comes. I raise my hand. The monster is nearly within range of me. My range is farther. Rope-like extensions from my fingers impale the worthless insect in several places. The creature starts dissolving into the night, but not before I can devour it.

The hunger takes over as I claw into a chunk of the monster's arm. This one is weak and won't satisfy this hunger I've been feeling. I must continue on, a quest to nowhere.

I brush my long black hair and my fingernails tap against my mask.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING – TOKYO

MASANE:

I'm back now. Back in my home city. Somewhere out there, I will find my daughter. But Higouchi said for now, it is business. So I try to distract my thoughts with something else.

"Say, look at the funny guy dressed as a monster." I show Higouchi the funny looking costume in the distance. His look indicates anything but laughter.

"Masane, look closer, that thing over there is not a man dressed in fancy costume."

My eyes squint in focus as the funny man is at least fifty metres away from us. People walk past, oblivious to this stand out figure – that's one indicator of something. When I walk closer I notice the large, white, ovoid mask. His body, which resembles a gorilla, has a distinct hole in his chest.

_A Hollow_

"Come on Masane. I'll show you how it's done."

"Don't you think we should take it away from all these people first?" I advise Higouchi.

"Hollows don't usually feed on the living, unless it is their loved one. Often they feed on the wholes, which are souls with their chain intact. It should not cause any trouble for now – in fact – I normally wouldn't bother in this situation, but since you're here I might as well show you."

The hollow scampers around in search for fresh souls, lifting stalls and shifting objects. The people look bemused at what caused it.

"Are these people idiots?" I say but to no answer as Higouchi has already challenged the hollow. He brings up his sword in a diagonal arc but the gorilla hollow arches back to avoid the strike. The hollow responds with a swipe to his right side, punching him hard in the ribs.

"Higouchi!" I run over to his aid but just avoid another wild swipe from the hollow.

"Masane...I am injured but will live...remember what I told you...he collapses unconscious."

"Oh no! Now I have to fight him?" I say to myself as I draw my sword, shaking.

_This is no good. My body is shaking._

I face the gorilla and close my eyes as I give a wild swing. No good, the hollow saw right through that one. I attempt a more graceful move as I swing my sword horizontally. The hollow stops it with his arm and only just gets grazed. It charges with a forward punch but I bring up my sword just in time. The force sends me flying past the crowd and into a wall. Finally the crowd notices something strange is afoot and start running in a panic running in various directions. Now the hollow is camouflaged in a fog of people. He's almost near me. But I'm trapped between two bins. I have nowhere to go but to just sit and wait for my death. I close my eyes as it is ready to strike.

SLASH. What was that? I open one of my eyes and see some red flickers withdraw into my hands. The hollow remains static for a few seconds before seams of blood appear across his body. Those seams turn to full blown cuts as his body rips apart into several pieces and dissolves.

"Did I do that?" I say again to myself as I stand up. The markets are empty now.

"Good work Masane." A suspiciously fully recovered Higouchi pats me on the back.

"Are you telling me you feigned injury, just so I could fight him for you?" Flames gather around my face.

He brings up his hands in defence. "Hey now. Boss said I must train you, well today was your first lesson."

"But I thought YOU were meant to deal with hollow and I watch and learn that way!?"

"Yeah but I was so impressed with you last night I thought I'd give you a go. Besides if he looked like a threat I would've still saved you."

"Tch" I storm off away from him but he soon follows.

"Come on now Masane. We have plenty more things to do today other than kill low-grade hollows."

"Wait, that thing was 'low-grade'? You got to be kidding me?"

"Eventually as you get more experienced you will see that there are much stronger types of hollow out there, some of which are stronger than even my Captain."

"No way?" I am awed.

After a few hours and a few kilometres later we arrive at an empty children's playground. A child's cries can be heard on a nearby swing. I only just notice that it is one of those 'wholes' that Higouchi told me about. Unlike hollows, these wholes look entirely human, and have a chain instead of a hole in there chest.

This whole appears as a small girl with very long and curly blonde hair. I walk over so she can see me. "Hey there. What's the matter?"

I brush her hair to reveal her fair skin and blue eyes. She speaks past her sniffs. "Mr. Boo didn't show up today."

"Mr. Boo?" I look as bemused as Higouchi does when he shows up.

"He is my only friend. He brings me candy every day."

"Well maybe we can find him for you." I seem to talk to her the way I used to with my own daughter. It makes me feel a little better. "What does Mr. Boo look like?"

She wipes away her tears and dries her hands on her long white dress. "Well he looks like a gorilla, but with a big white mask on."

My eyes widen. "Wait you mean your friend's a hollow?"

The girl shrieks at my loud outburst. "I don't know what you mean. He is my friend, that's all that matters."

Higouchi takes it from here. "Kid, I'm not sure how to say this but, your friend...well...he told us he was leaving town."

"What!?" Both the girl and I say in shock.

Higouchi give me a subtle wink so I step back. "Mr. Boo has a family in another town which he hasn't seen in a long time. He wanted us to tell you that he was leaving."

"No! Mr. Boo wouldn't do such a thing. And if he did, he would tell me first. We are best friends and you people have done something to him." The girl jumps off the swing, with a vengeful look in her eyes.

Higouchi draws his sword with the hilt facing the girl. "O'right, you wanna know what we did? We killed him."

The girl's face grew even paler and her jaw dropped in utter shock. Higouchi sought to perform the Konso on her whilst in this state. Before she had time to even mourn Mr. Boo's passing, she sunk into a blue pool of some strange substance.

"That's what a soul burial looks like Masane." Higouchi sheaths his sword. "We Shinigami are not just responsible for saving wholes from hollows but sending them to Soul Society."

"Yeah but that poor girl, we killed her friend." I look down regrettably, since it was ME who killed Mr. Boo.

"Remember what I told you. Almost all souls, wholes and hollow, end up in Soul Society. If she is lucky she will be reunited with him."

"If she's lucky...what's that supposed to mean?" A bit of angst in my voice.

"Well the sheer processing that takes place in Soul Society means that most family and friends end up separated once they enter Rukongai. Those two may be on the other sides of Rukongai or just end up a block away.

"Wow. So one day Rihoko will live with me in Soul Society."

He averted his gaze. "Yeah, sure."

The sky radiated orange as the sun descended into a beautiful sleep. "Well that about does it for Shinigami duties today. Come on; let's find a place to rest."

We walked for some time until it was moonlight. We found a ledge on a cliff overlooking the city.

"Wow! What a magnificent view." Higouchi commented.

"Yeah...I remember taking Rihoko up here once. We had a big picnic, it was so much fun." I pull an almost childish grin. Higouchi sighed.

"You must really want to see her again."

"Yeah."

"Does she have anyone taking care of her?"

"I could imagine that either her biological father has taken her in or she is staying with Tozawa and the others."

"So if you know she's okay then why haven't you let go of her?"

I sigh as I lay on the grass "I just couldn't do that myself. I told her during my last day with her that 'I'd still be around, she just wouldn't be able to see me'."

"Gee, it must be hard telling your loved ones that your gonna die." Higouchi seemed very interested now.

"She was upset at first but I said to her I wanted to still see her smile, and so she did after a while."

"Well I'm sure she won't ever forget you, and she's probably coping by now."

"Yeah but if I ever get the chance, I'd love to just say goodbye one last time."

Higouchi sat up from his rest. "Y'know what? I'm gonna make it up to you. Let's find your daughter tomorrow."

I lit up with enthusiasm. "Really, we can do that?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I constricted Higouchi with my hug. The Tozawa look-a-like pushed me away as he grunted.

"Enough already...let's just rest some more."

_He seems as grumpy as Tozawa as well_

I chuckled at the thought. Then closed my eyes, now with something to look forward to. Tomorrow would be the day.

*The first scene is indeed set in Hueco Mundo, but who could the person be? You'll find out soon enough.


	5. Guardian Angel

5. I'll still be around, you just won't be able to see me

BACK IN THE NETHERREALM...

Day's pass and I have not found another meal. A large hole starts decaying in my abdomen; so large it nearly engulfs my chest. Now voices – or screams, infiltrate my mind, trying to take over. I will not allow myself to become one of them. And so I must continue my infinite journey, hunger is my compass.

The mask obscures the corners of my vision. I wish I had a mirror to see what I have become. I cannot return to my human form as I have been in this transformed state since I arrived here so long ago. My purple body and red markings must make me look intimidating to those ravenous beasts, but how closer am I reaching their state? I have a hole and a mask – only a matter of time now, as the voices amplify the more hungry I get.

A spark enters my head as I sense a high force in the distance. I travel towards the source. A faint image catches my eye in the horizon, picking at something in the ground. It's probably just a measly monster again but I am desperate.

Further and further I leap towards the silhouette. It can't be one of those things as it stands and forms the outline of a human-like figure. Perhaps others are stranded here just like me.

Colours emerge from the dark shadow. Blues and Oranges. This has to be a monster – a hole and a whole, white mask, which shapes like a gladiators helmet at the front and has eye slits shaped like a frown. But her body reminds me of something.

Then it clicks as she stares at me, her blonde braids of hair dancing in the wind.

"Miss Maria?" She calls out to me in a soft, submissive voice.

"Aoi...I can't believe it's you." I walk a few paces forward. She spreads out her arms wide, opening for a hug.

"Miss Maria." She sobs into my shoulder. "I have been searching for ages for you. I thought I lost you."

"So it seems I'm not alone now." I comment.

Aoi pulls back from me. "Where do you think we are?"

"I dunno, but I just have this strange urge to eat something all the time."

Aoi gasps as she notices my significantly large hole. "Oh my! Where are your vital organs, you need medical attention."

Aoi, always the first to be concerned about my well-being. "I'll be fine, besides you have a hole as well." I point out.

She gasps as she finally notices the comparatively smaller hole underneath her right breast.

"Come on Aoi, we need to search for others here." I lead the way. She loyally follows as my trustworthy assistant. No matter how hungry I get, she will be one person, one friend, not on the menu.

"Say Aoi. I'm now wondering...What do you think of my mask? I mean, does it suit me?"

Aoi stops walking to have a quick observation of what I assume to be white mask of mine. "I think it suits you just fine, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, I believe it does to." I respond, eyeing the drooping horns in my shadow.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING – TOKYO

MASANE:

I wake up with motivation. Today's the day I get to see my little girl. It has been so long, she must have grown up by now.

"Mornin' Masane." The mopped Shinigami greets me.

"So shall we head over?" I eagerly ask.

Higouchi yawns in a beastly manner like a lion. "Yeah - that's right I promised you – okay then."

I jump on my feet ready to go. "Say Masane, so where exactly would she be?"

_He's right where would she be? She could be living with Takayama or the others at that bar...oh I wish I could remember the name it was so long ago..._

"Um...well...maybe we should just walk around town and see if we bump into her." I say comically.

He laughs. "Yeah that'll be fun. Well if you insist, but if we did it that way I would be obliged to hunt down any hollow that we encounter."

"Got it." I give him the thumbs up.

Higouchi stands and straightens his posture, resembling a heroic stance. "Let's go find your daughter Masane." He speaks in a lame hero voice. I blush in embarrassment.

"Okay, let's go."

*****

MEANWHILE...

"Today's a great day for shopping isn't it?" I smile as I talk to my father. He hums in response. Daddy's not one to talk too much but he has been very protective of me since Mama left us. I wish he'd let me go off and do the shopping by myself, I mean, he is a bit of a buzz-kill.

"These look nice." He shows me the display of green leafy vegetables. Some have dirt on them and others full of holes where the insects have been eating. But I like these ones as they are fresh and free of nasty chemicals. "Okay let's buy some for tonight!"

Mr. Takayama – I mean, Daddy produces a bag to place the vegetables into. Meanwhile I am distracted by a group of people circling around something. I tug at Daddy's shoulder so we can see what all the fuss is about.

I squeeze my way through, holding tightly gripping his hand. Everyone is in awe at the small smoking crater in the ground; but then another crater, resembling a footprint pops up. And another, and another. The strange feet are heading in my direction. Daddy pulls me pack in the nick of time as I see several bystanders thrown back by a mysterious force. Panic sets in and people rush around in all directions. One bumps into Daddy and he loses grip on me.

"Rihoko!" I hear him but alas, he is lost in a sea of people. Now I hear loud bangs and explosions near the crater. Stalls are falling over. Is it another quake?

I try to find a way out but anywhere I turn people block my way. Finally an opening, I'll crawl through. Ouch! Someone kicked me from the crowd. I better get up before I'm trampled.

The footprint! It's near! A burst water pipe shows the figure's outline. It's big and has four arms with claws and bulky legs.

_A-a-a monster?_

The monster grabs me as I squeal for someone to help. But it's to no avail, everyone is busy running away.

"Rihoko!"

"Daddy! Help me!!!" The monsters grip tightens as I am suspended three metres in the air.

"Don't worry I'll get you down." But now he's knocked back by the monsters tail. A large gash has torn into his clothes as he is knocked out.

"DADDY! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

Then, just as I said that plea, the monster loosened its grip on me. But now I'm going to fall on the hard concrete.

"AGH!" As I near the hard earth I think of mum and that I might soon meet her if I die. But I don't land; instead I'm lifted by another force. This one feels warm and comforting, not like that monster at all.

As I skid to a halt a few metres away I see flickers of purple liquid oozing out of the monster who attacked me. Something that looks like a sword funnelling the blood.

I am now free of the other force's grip. Now I feel cold as it wraps its arms around my body in a hug. What is this I'm feeling? It's like a person hugging me and now it's breathing on my face. However this warmth makes me shiver as I back away. But it seems to follow as I see plumes of dust pick up on the ground where it walks.

"Please monsters, leave me alone." I plead to the invisible figure.

I nearly make out the image. An outline of a woman with long jutting hair. It almost reminds of me of someone. A face is revealed slowly. Brown hair, fair skin, ferocious eyes.

"Is that...no It can't be?"

Darkness. Daddy comes to my aid and shields me from the strange woman. He moves out of my sight, but the image is gone. We both face the strange threat. Now it rubs my cheek but it feels wet, now it leaves as I trail of dust travels into the sky.

"Are you alright Rihoko?" Daddy asks me. His once neutral face now expressing concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." But then I notice his blood. "Oh no! Your bleeding we need to get you to hospital!"

But he smiles and waves his short black hair. "Relax kid, it's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

But I intervene. "No, you are GOING to the hospital. You need to get that cleaned and bandaged." pointing to his cut which stretches across his abdomen.

"Ok if it'll make you feel better, we'll go to the hospital and get treated." He makes it sound like it is merely a household chore. But those creature where very strange, especially the last one that seemed to save me.

As we trudge along the ruined markets towards the nearby hospital a flash of the recent events enters my mind.

_Warm breath, cold, wet touch and a face resembling a young woman. What was that thing, and why did it save me?_

_***** _

A FEW HOURS LATER

MASANE:

"_Please monster, leave me alone...monster...monster...monster...monster...monster..."_

I was so close, I held her in my arms, but she rejected me. "Why did she reject me?"

I wail hysterically into my Shinigami companion's chest. He tries to comfort me by stroking the back of my neck.

"Masane...I'm sorry...I should have told you."

"What?" I say muffled by his chest.

"Once you become a konpaku, you are in a different world to everyone else. No one can see you or hear you."

"But she could feel me. I know because she reacted to my touch." I sob as I speak.

"Yes we can touch them. That is so we can save people from hollows – just like we did today, but we are never granted the privilege of letting them see or hear us. We are 'ghosts' to them."

Ghosts? It's just like what I said to Rihoko that day in the flower garden.

"_I'll still be around you just won't be able to see me."_

"I don't know why I bothered, it was all in vain. If she can't see me, how am I supposed to show my love for her?" My vision is watered with my tears.

"What are you saying? You did show your love by saving her from that hollow. She may not know it was you, but in a way, you're like her guardian angel."

"You know your right. I did express my love and devotion for her, even if she can't recognise it." I stand up and cry to the city. 'I have a purpose now in this world! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU...RIHOKO!"

My hand glows red as a metallic gauntlet covers my forearm.

"So it seems you have unlocked your Shikai – in a way." Higouchi comments.

I turn back at the smug fellow. "What is Shikai, you never told me."

"It's the first stage of release for your zanpakuto. Usually you must enter your sub-conscious and know its name to be able to release it. However your sword transformed just then, so it's different than usual."

"So. Will this make me stronger?" I ask as I gawk at my strange arm.

"Yes of course. Usually only seated officers achieve Shikai so you're doing better than me."

"But I wonder what its name is – I mean all I did was call out to Rihoko."

Just then my arm flashes red and pulsates. "What was that?"

Higouchi lifts his finger with an idea. "That must be your zanpakuto's name: Rihoko"

"So my daughter is also the name of my sword?"

"It's the only way it makes some sense. You must be so close of affinity with your daughter that your sword IS your daughter per se."

"That's amazing." I cry out. Not only have I found a purpose, but now I have attained a power only higher class Shinigami can achieve. Now I can definitely take on one of those hollows, and I will be able to keep them away from my daughter.

_Come on Rihoko...we have some hollows to deal with. _

**_So Masane has achieved Shikai? It sounds uncannilly familiar to another weapon she used to bestow. Meanwhile it seems that former Neogenes Maria and Aoi are wandering Hueco Mundo. what are their intentions? I'll upload the next chapter soon so fans be patient._**


	6. New alliances – old rivalries

**_Sorry it's been a while since I updated. This is so far the longest chapter of my story (about 4200 words including AN). This is significant for me as usually I can't write long chapters (usually on average 1500-2000 words). This chapter is long as it is devoted entirely to the story taking place in Hueco Mundo. I may need to change the rating as this chapter contains a mature scene so be warned as you read on..._**

6. New alliances – old rivalries

HUECO MUNDO

MARIA:

Aoi and I continue travelling the dark sands, catching up on old times as we walk. Suddenly we both feel a sharp stabbing pain over our entire body – like a major case of pins-and-needles.

"What the hell is this feeling?" I alarmingly call to Aoi who is too busy choking on the air to respond.

Whatever it is, I'm not sure how much longer I can take it.

A human like silhouette appears over the horizon. As I get a glimpse he jumps over to our region and is now only ten metres away. How could he just move from one spot to another in an instant? And why has the stabbing feeling stopped?

"It's amazing the amount of damage even my reatsu can do at times." The brown haired man says as he approaches. I don't trust him. My intuition tells me he's even more evil than me.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" I produce my dual blades from my respective wrists.

The man just smiles and continues walking towards us.

"Don't come any closer to Miss Maria or I'll have to-" Just as Aoi stepped in front of me ready to protect me a curtain of green soup draped over her. She gave me one last look before she doubled over; if she had no mask on, perhaps she would have given me a smile.

"NOOOO!!!! What did you do to her!!?" I kneel down and check her vital signs. She coughs blood past her slightly broken mask – I can see most of her sweet face. I check over the rest of her body; she has a large bloody wound that covers a diagonal space from her right hip to her left shoulder.

"She is slowly slipping away...Maria"

"You..." I leap over to his position and impale his mid-section, but he crystallises and appears again behind me.

"Please don't be as foolish as she was," pointing to my dying friend. "Now, let's start negotiating."

"Negotiating? My friends gonna die because of you!" I burst out

"No she won't, if I can do something to both you and her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are indeed very powerful hollows, even more so than your typical Menos. I would like to give you more power through a process I call 'Shinigamification'."

_Did he say 'more power'?_

"I you are willing to join me and my Espada, I would be more than happy to heal your friend and give you this extra power." He offers his hand. "So, have we reached an agreement?"

I look at his hand. It radiates cold, like death. Then I look over to Aoi, whose breathing very faintly. I have to make a decision now or never.

"N-n-n...N-alright then..."

I shake the hand of the man of death.

"You've made the best choice. You will be glad to see your new friends in the Espada." He says as he places his hand over my face, clawing at my mask.

Black...

*****

HUECO MUNDO - LAS NOCHES LAB

A MAD SCIENTIST NAMED SZAYEL:

These days seem to go very quickly now. Time must fly when you're having fun. And the thing's Lord Aizen has been providing me with lately have certainly kept me in a continuous state of euphoria. I adjust my glasses as my pink fringe dangles over into my eyes.

_Here he comes. What does he have for me this time?_

"Good day to you Szayel Apporo Grantz, I have some new specimens for you to play with." He drops the two naked sluts on the floor. My body almost spasm's with delight.

"I need you to apply the dressing ready for the Shinigamification, just check over them a little beforehand." He gives me a wink.

"Yes of course Lord Aizen." I crudely smile before he turns away.

Such beauties I have come across. These two are by far the sexiest. Like the others I have previously worked on their bodies are marked with a colourful skin. One has purple and red markings and another has blue and orange.

But they are still attractive to me. I quickly readjust myself before I begin the process.

I firstly work on the blue and orange one as she appears to be gravely injured. I hear her weak breaths coming from her small mouth. I taste the green blood from her seeping wound. Thankfully the large gash has avoided her breasts, which I indulge in by pressing them aggressively. I must fight the temptation to fuck her as if I don't apply the dressing soon she will die.

Starting from her skinny legs I tightly wrap the bandages around her. From one leg to the other, before I take it all the way up to her shoulder and start on her arm, then across to the other. Now she has only her head and torso bare. One last gawk at her freakish body before I cross the bandages over her twice, making an X. From her hip I then coil the dressing slowly around her body, enjoying the sight of her breasts just a little longer. I want to stop here and leave them showing, but alas I must perform the procedure according to Lord Aizen's standards. Now only the nape of her neck and her head are left to do. I almost constrict her neck with pleasure as I wrap the bandages around; now covering her mouth, her nose, and her eyes. The procedure is complete. She can be taken over to Lord Aizen so he can use the Hogyoku on her.

Ah-ha! There is one more little slut to deal with though. She is much hotter and seems more aggressive with her two strange horns coming from her mask.

Fortunately for me, she is not injured so I can take all the time I want with this one.

_Maybe we can have some fun before the procedure._

I pull off my gloves, remove my glasses and undo a few buttons on my shirt before I unbuckle my pants. I slip off my shirt entirely as I begin coitus with this sweet specimen of mine.

_I wonder if she would be turned on by the tattooed number 8 on my body?_

*****

LAS NOCHES – THRONEROOM

ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE ESPADA NAMED COYOTE:

Lord Aizen has summoned me, apparently to inform me that the final two members of the 'New Espada' are about to be revealed.

I enter the large hall the breeze of the closing doors catches my long brown hair.

_Tch and I just worked hard then keeping it straight, now it's gonna be frizzy again._

"Welcome Coyote Starrk, are you looking forward to meeting our final two Espada."

"Does it even matter?" I lazily sigh. "I mean, they are not going to be as powerful as the rest of us."

"Yes but now that I have a complete ten, we can return to Karakura to finish the job we started."

"You want to return there." I pointed out.

"Yes, I am still maddened by our losses the last time. Losing my two loyal subordinates Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen as well almost all of my Arrancar I put so much effort into. I'm only glad I could save a few of you."

"And I am grateful for that." I respond as I kneel on one knee. Now thinking about the Winter War so long ago brings back unfortunate memories. If it wasn't for Lilinette sacrificing herself for me, I probably wouldn't be here.

"There's no need to do that for me Starrk. Besides we are about to awaken the two Espada in a moment."

"Where are the others?" I wondered.

"I told them to wait in the dining room. I figured you deserve to witness this though."

I nod in agreement.

We both walk over to the dark room where Aizen keeps the Hogyoku. Two radiating boxes are nearby with people wrapped entirely in bandages suspended in the small box. Judging by the mould of the bandages it would be safe to say these two are both women.

"Did you put Szayel in charge of doing the wrapping again?" I ask in curiosity.

"Yes, I believe he does a particulate job."

"I bet he did more than just wrapping them prior." That pink haired man always made me cringe. That man was the sort of man that would screw around with even a limbless cadaver.

Aizen carried on while I mused. He paced his palm on the Hogyoku which was now on top of one of the two boxes. Flickers of black emerged like little tentacles from the marble object broke the glass around the box shattered and the bandages cleared to show a small framed girl with very long black pigtails. Her mask covered her top half of hr face so her eyes were obscured from sight leaving two round slits. The rest of the mask was pretty freaky though, two horns that drooped down to her cheek and curve twice as it hooks from her face and juts out at the tip. Finally she had an upward extension that rose a few centimetres than almost looped around resembling (ironically) a sort of kinky white halo. I was so taken over by her mask I didn't bother observing her naked form.

"Hello again...Maria."

She seemed a bit docile for a moment as she tried to firm words but then her body stiffened like she had remembered something important. "Where is Aoi?"

"Relax, she is nearly complete." He reassures her as he pats her mask region.

Now Aizen turns to the next box. The box shatters like glass again and now another small woman with blonde hair in a plat is revealed. Her mask is much less off-putting as it only outlines her face, which seems meek and humble. How could she qualify for an Espada if she has no trace of evil?

One freaky thing stands out though: a massive scar which covers a diagonal mark over her body. She has pale skin just like her comrade.

"Miss Maria..." She says to the other.

"Aoi...is that really you?" Maria responds.

Then the two sisters (I assume) rush to each other as they bear hug each other. "I can't believe you're here. I was so worried about you. Now we can be together forever." They both seem to say to each other as the two naked Arrancars cry into each others shoulders. I almost want to join in, but then the Lilinette in me keeps me back. I couldn't betray her anyway.

"It's good to see our new Espada." I call out, seemingly ruining their emotional reunion. "My name is Coyote Starrk, I overheard that you two are Maria and Aoi."

Maria – the devilish angel sniffed and nodded. Aoi made an expression that looked very dumbfounded.

"Starrk, can you please escort our new Espada to the dining area." Aizen requested as he strolled off.

"Come with me girls, the others are waiting for you." I offered my gloved hand as Maria unsure of what to think, reluctantly took my hand whilst closely holding her friend.

As we entered the dining room everyone was sitting down almost with their gazes locked in preparation for our arrival. Aizen was at the other side as head of the table with Ulquiorra and Szayel either side of him. Szayel almost salivated at the sight of the naked Arrancar girls.

The four of the remaining Espada seemed cautious, like they already knew this girl. Maria stepped forth and clenched her fist. "What are you all doing here?"

One of the four female Espada rose up "I'd like to know the same thing...Maria."

_How did she know her name?_

"Great, the spoiled brat is our latest espada member, and also her puppet." another of the espada commented sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth." Aoi snapped back.

"It is a shame we have resorted to HER as one of our final two Espada." A third one muttered.

Tensions were flaring already. The Espada who sat up left in a fit of rage, the fourth of the female Espada leaving alongside her. They rushed past Maria as they left.

"This is disappointing." Ulquiorra reflected under his breath.

It's okay Ulquiorra and Starrk." Aizen said at the head of the table. "It is normal for siblings to be jealous of a new baby brother or sister, just like it is normal for an Espada to feel threatened at the presence of new competition."

"Wow, well that was awkward." I wiped my brow and sighed.

Aizen clapped his hands "Excellent, now we have all met our final two Espada we can get you both dressed into your uniform." Ulquiorra you help Aoi and Starrk will take Maria."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra monotonously responded as he sat up from his chair.

"Yes Lord Aizen." I reluctantly replied from the other side.

When I took Maria to the room where her uniform was she had no particular expression on her face. It was very creepy for me as I would have to dress her under Aizen's orders.

I noticed her uniform. It was a very beautiful, long dress, white with black streaks, which would cover all of her pale body. For some reason I reckoned she suited it.

As I placed the dress on her I decided to break the ice and ask her: "So what was all that about back there?"

Although she looked stern with rage she calmly answered. "I know all of those girls from the real world. They were all Neogenes under the NSWF."

_Whoa, Neogenes? NSWF? Now I'm lost._

She continued with her explanation. "The one with black hair and eyes is Asagi. She always seemed to scoff about my desire for power..."

_Asagi; she always seemed like an unenthusiastic gothic chick to me._

"...The one with long blonde hair is Nora, she despised my childish tantrums...and worst of all there's one person here who I really despise. Because I actually regretted killing her it eventually led to my demise."

"Are you talking about Reina?" I butted in.

"That's what the people at the NSWF called her, but I know her as my mother."

My eyes widened with surprise. Reina had a daughter, and now she's here as an Espada? If only Maria knew of her Mother's ranking.

"How do I look Miss Maria?" A voice came in. It was her friend Aoi. Ulquiorra was at the door too as he had already dressed her. Aoi wore a long sleeve jacket which just covered her buttocks, and that was about it except for the shin length boots.

"You look great." Maria chirped out of her vengeful mood from before. I could calm down for a bit whilst the two had their conversation.

"You look beautiful in that dress Miss Maria."Aoi complimented.

"I hate it. It's too frilly and long." She seemed less enthusiastic about the dress which Aizen handpicked for her.

"Oh yeah, Ulquiorra told me..." She pointed to the Milky white Espada. "...we have to get our numbers now. Are you excited?"

"Numbers?" Maria looked confused. I figured I'll explain it to her.

"Once you become an Arrancar you are given a number. In the case of an Espada like yourselves, it will be a number between 1 and 10, in descending order of lethality." I pointed to my nihilistic comrade at the door. "Ulquiorra's number 4, the Pink haired man you saw earlier is number 8 and I am number 1"

"So you're the strongest then?" Maria said in a rather low voice.

"Yes that's right, at least according to Lord Aizen's judgement."

"So what's my mother's ranking?" She crossed her arms.

"Well she's uh-"

"Number 2" Ulquiorra uttered from the door.

_Great now Maria's gonna get more angry._

"I see." She said under her breath. "So what numbers are left?"

"Aizen has vacated positions 7 and 9 so depending on which of you he finds stronger he'll give you either one of them rankings." Ulquiorra butted in again.

"So...is that how weak Aizen thinks of me? Either a 7 or a 9." She could've exploded any minute now. I decided to leave the room.

"Where are you going Starrk?" Ulquiorra pulled me back. Just then a scream that was loud enough to collapse the very foundations of this palace erupted from the room.

After I briefly gritted my teeth I managed to relax, "I'm taking a nap, so you deal with those two for a while." I waved my hand in a shooing manner as I walked off.

"As you wish, Primera." I overheard him as I travelled down the hall.

*****

LAS NOCHES: A FEW HOURS LATER

REINA:

So now my daughter has shown up all of a sudden. I should be happy, but fear and anger erupts from my conscience instead. I tried to save her from herself back in the world of the living, but she overpowered me and took my life. Now I must face her again in this new world.

_Should I...should I…?_

"...End her precious little life?"

"Shiori!?" I turn, startled by the voice from the doorway. Shiori is casually leaning against the frame. Her mask covers her forehead and rises to a spike. "How long have you been there?"

"What does it matter, I know how much you loathe that pathetic girl, wouldn't it be easy to attack her now while she's developing her Arrancar powers?" She claws her hand and speaks in a very sadistic tone.

"I...I can't do it..." I bow my head down feeling weak. "No matter what she did to me back there in the real world...she...she is still my daughter" I sink my head even lower until my purple hair is strewn over my vision.

"Yawn. Oh well, let me know when we can kill something. It's getting boring here." As she leaves I get a better look at her uniform. Like mine its white but hers is reminiscent to a scantily clad tunic with a skirt barely covering her buttocks. That's what I haven't noticed! The tattoo!

Shiori's number 6 tattoo stands out on her right but cheek as she twirls away. She is possibly scarier than Maria so I won't provoke a conflict between those two.

Meanwhile I peer into myself in a nearby mirror. My dress is much more tasteful. Smart looking short sleeve shirt with a raised collar and parts near the waist and a knee length skirt as well as heels. All this time and I haven't even seen my number. Why have I been so oblivious to it? All the Espada have one.

I look down my shirt and check for it there. Nope. I pull up my sleeves. Not there either.

_Please not my bottom._

I slowly raise my skirt to reveal my buttock to the mirror. Thankfully it's not there.

Relieved I flick my hair. But I notice a brief blur of black and white at the back of my neck. Eager, I part my hair at the neck to reveal my number, which is surrounded by bony white material.

Two.

_Does Aizen think I'm THAT strong? If so, I could easily defeat that girl as I know Starrk is number 1 and Nora told me she was number 3 as well as Ulquiorra being number 4. That means Maria will be a lower rank than me. _

A wicked smile taunts me in the mirror.

_I should do it. I should...kill her..._

_***** _

MEANWHILE...

MARIA:

Nine...

What a joke. Aizen chose me to be his NINTH espada? And yet mother is a 2? Worse still my tattoo has been inscribed on my right cheek for all to see and for me to be permanently reminded how powerful I really am.

"Miss Maria, is it okay if I come in?"

Aoi. Now she's the last person I want to see. Aizen thinks that she is stronger than me. Aoi is stronger than me.

"Miss Maria..."

"What!" I snap, shaking my devil horns.

"I just wanted to see what number you got."

"You should know." I pout. "After all, Aizen thinks you're stronger than me."

She tilts her head and brings her finger to her mouth in a dumb puppy dog expression.

_Goddammit I feel like ripping her head off now._

"Didn't they tell you your number?" I call out to her. Anything to end that pathetic innocent look.

"Um...no actually."

"Didn't you feel them put it on though?"

"I did feel a sensation on my chest..."She looks down her jacket peering into her small cleavage. "Oh here it is..."

_Great._

She unzips her white jacket; a tattoo in the form of the number 7 is positioned in the middle of her chest, just above the hole in her heart. Once she notices the implications of her chosen rank she seems to frown. "Oh...I'm sorry Miss Maria."

I avert my gaze, I'm sick of looking at it. "It's alright." I say, even though it isn't really. "Besides it's not like you had any say in it."

She stomps her foot in a passionate anger. "I wish I had a say in it. Then I could switch numbers with you."

I briefly smile at her nobility. "Don't worry about it Aoi, it's only a stupid number, it means nothing."

Tears well up in her blue eyes. "Maria...I want you to be the strongest." She runs over to me and opens her arms for a hug. I reluctantly pat her back to try and comfort her. Now I'm put off at her emotions. She's more upset about it than I am. I sigh as she sobs over my shoulder like a child.

_Of course there is a way to change things. If Aizen wasn't around who would judge the numbers?_

"That's it!" I light up. Aoi steps back and dries her reddened eyes. "If we want to change things, we simply need to take over."

"What are you saying Miss Maria?"She again cocks her head in confusion making me twitch.

"I'm saying that we kill Lord Aizen."

**_Scandal in Las Noches...Maria wants to kill Aizen, Reina wants to kill Maria and Shiori just wants to kill something (anything!). What will result from this possible civil war in Hueco Mundo? Find out in the next chapter._**


	7. Inevitable doom

**_I just wanted to clear things up about the Neogene-Arrancar's uniforms and mask before I returned to the situation in Hueco Mundo. I personally like to be able to visualise the characters in any story so to help you out I've done it for you here:_**

**_Espada no.1 Coyote Starrk: Same as anime of course_**

**_Espada no.2 Reina Soho: Basically the same dress she wears in the anime except it's white not red; her mask covers the nape of her neck at the back; that also where her number is._**

**_Espada no.3 Nora: Same long dress in anime (but now white) but no vest underneath, instead a black breastplate; her mask drapes over the right side of her face and has a slight jawline; her number is just hidden on her navel where her flesh is exposed._**

**_Espada no.4 Ulqiuorra Schiffer: Same as anime_**

**_Espada no.6 Shiori _****_Tsuzuki: Wears a thin white tunic which has no straps and a very short skirt; her mask comprises of three overlapping diamond shapes which cover her forehead and rise to a spike on top of her head; her number is located on her right ass-cheek._**

**_Espada no.7 Aoi: Similar desigend uniform to the one she wears in the anime only longer boots; mask outlines her face (think of it like an amatuer boxing helmet only the front bit); her number is located inbetween her cleavage._**

**_Espada no.8 Szayel Aporro Grantz: Yep same._**

**_Espada no.9 Maria: Her uniform is like the one she wears after she matures (long smart dress etc.); her mask covers the top half of her face and resembles two drooping horns which bend forwards then curve right at the tip making two points strike froward and a halo like extension on top; her number is on her face on the right cheek._**

**_Esapda no. ? Asagi: White singlet with black straps and black diamond pattern on the bottom as well as long pants set low so her belly and some of her crack revealed (much like her appearance in the anime yes!) she also has several bangles on both her arms; mask comes down from her forehead and covers the bridge of her nose; I haven't disclosed her rank nor where her number is but maybe you can guess what rank she will be._**

**_But WAIT! I have only mentioned nine Espada. There's one more that need to be revealed some time._**

**_Okay so now you all know what they look like and stuff, lets get on with the story!!!_**

7. Inevitable doom

TOKYO

HIGOUCHI:

"Kyah...Hah! Grrrahh!" I bellow from my chest as I take down a large hollow. For me it was tough but I catch Masane meanwhile facing another large hollow. She calls out Rihoko and she leapt in a vertical arc. When she drops again the hollow literally splits in two.

_She makes fighting hollows look elementary now._

"Well done Masane. That's ten hollows in one day. We're way ahead of schedule."

She retracts her wrist-blade as it materializes back into a katana. "Yeah, it is great but..."

"But what?"

"Well my 'Shikai' seems a lot like my Witchblade the only difference is my whole body doesn't transform."

"So?" I say with angst.

"I remember all the bad things that came about through this thing and I don't want to relive that nightmare."

"But it helps us fight hollow. How can you deny your own power?" But she has already started walking away from me. "What about Rihoko then?" Just as I utter the name she comes to a grinding halt and about-faces. Her face shows no emotion. She simply stands idle for a moment like a zombie.

_Maybe I went too far with the 'Rihoko' reference._

Just as I blink my eyes she has reappears in front of me her sword coming down in frenzy. Somehow I manage to unsheathe my sword and block the downward strike.

"I won't let anything happen to her." She vows in a voice much deeper and warrior-like in tone than usual. Her face looks nothing like before. Markings side her face and black-yellow eyes. Her hair seems to go from a chocolate brown to a fiery red. I concede my strength as I fall to the ground. I nearly thought she was going to deliver the fatal blow whilst in her trance but she moans then her body returns to normal.

"Masane! Are you alright?"

Disgusted at herself and what she had done she jumped away from me and bounced off the buildings as she left.

"Wait! MASANE!!!"

I was shattered. I was the one who saved her life. I was the one who gave her Shinigami powers. I was the one who helped her during her first week on the job.

And this is what she does in return, to ditch me like this?

An image flashes into my mind of her hollow state.

_NO! I can't let her do this! I have to save her...and Rihoko _

_***** _

MASANE:

Something strange happened to me back there. I need to escape from this life. It isn't real. All of this must be an eternal dream I've become trapped in and only by reuniting with Rihoko can I free myself from this dream.

As I leap across the building I hear the clanking noise from my feet. They are metallic and pointed like a boot.

_This is my old power. Fighting back to reclaim my soul._

I collapse to a thud when a throbbing pain stabs me in the wrist then enters my whole body. I break through the roof and cough as the debris falls over me. I must have fallen at least five metres but my new Shinigami body isn't as affected by such trauma. Moreover, this throbbing pain is more urgent.

"Ahh-Ugh-Grrh." I unsheathe my sword ready to end the pain even if it means...

But as I bring down my sword the rope like tentacles grip my oncoming blade. So it knows if I cut of my arm it will die.

I must up all my strength as I wrestle against my own power. Veins popping in my arms as my muscles swell in lactic acid.

"I...MUST...END...THIS...NOW!!!"

The tentacle's grip slips as my blade hammers down. My arm cleanly slices away like it was made of butter. I stare at the stump that was my arm and almost burst out in a maddened laugh but instead I shiver enters my spine and it's enough to make me collapse in my own pool of blood. At least now I now when I wake up the blade will truly be gone.

*****

HIGOUCHI:

"What was that?" I say to myself as I feel a massive drop in reatsu nearby. I dart over towards a seemingly destroyed warehouse. I was utterly appalled at what I saw inside. A naked woman with pure white hair, curled up on the ground with blood pooling and oozing from her.

As I step closer I see the separated limb with the bracelet on it.

"Oh Masane..." I sigh as I gather her destroyed body. She seems similar to the state she was in when I first met her. Whatever this 'Witchblade' thing is. It seems to have the power to not only enhance its hosts to near unstoppable strength, but inevitably doom them to destruction and despair.

Her breath is also cold on my exposed sternum. It feels like a blizzard wind.

I decide I will return her to Seretei. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves peace in her afterlife.

I kiss her wet forehead as I open a Senkai, returning us home.

*****

SERETEI – INFIRMARY

ANOTHER MAD SCIENTIST NAMED MAYURI:

These days I don't receive any new or exciting specimens. After we fought the Arrancars over a hundred years ago I did some groundbreaking research on one of them. But after that nothing else has come in out of the ordinary.

"Mayuri-sama." I hear a soft voice from behind.

"Retsu Unohana, and how might you be?" I claw my fingers in delight.

"The patients tell me they feel uncomfortable with you around." She gives me a pathetically tacky smile. "If you could please remove yourself from this area that would be great."

"I'm bored. So I came here to inspect the injured."

A sinister reatsu engulf me as she speaks in her kind tone. "Please leave Mayuri-sama."

"Tch fine. Let's go Nemu." my loyal daughter hops to my side as we leave the infirmary.

As we depart some incompetent lower grade Shinigami bumps into me. I would have cleaved him n two if not for the strange woman he had in his grasp. He looked at me with a look as if I was the last person he wanted to come across.

I tilt my head jerking and offer my hand. "Tck-Tck-Tck. Well what have we here?"

*****

SERETEI - BUREAU OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT FACILITY

HIGOUCHI:

Just my luck. We ended up crossing straight into the one man in soul Society I just plain don't like: Mayuri Kurotsuchi. If there was a person to represent the embodiment of everything that is evil, it would be him. I have heard stories of him using live subjects to analyse their pain thresholds and testing their powers under certain conditions. He has used, abused, dissected and bisected an array of species including hollows, Arrancar, Bounts, Quincy, and even Shinigami. Now that he had Masane what kind of crude experiments would he perform on her?

Nemu whilst in her robotic trance had stitched up Masane's self inflicted wound. Mayuri now had her lay on a cold steel table with only one source of light in the otherwise pitch black room. Of course the way did things, she would remain naked and with no anaesthesia. But rather than cut her open, he just paced around her, peering at her various body parts and humming with interest.

"What is it Captain Kurotsuchi?" I weakly spat out.

"You have certainly satisfied my hunger for a new specimen. She is no one I have ever come across before." He looks at me with his dead eyes. "You say you gave her the power of the Shinigami?"

"That is right." I sternly reply.

"Yet her reatsu is not Shinigami, in fact it is more of a conglomerate of Shinigami, hollow and something else I haven't analysed for quite some time."

"Well in the real world she was the latest carrier of the Witchblade."

Mayuri tripped back, aghast to what I revealed. One of his cone ears fell out as he got back up. "Good God! She was THE wielder of THE Witchblade?"

"Uh yes."

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with here?" He stammers as he stabs his long fingernail towards me.

I admittedly shake my head.

"The Witchblade is a unique power, unlike that of the Shinigami. The only famous wielder I can remember was Joan of Arc. The blade is passed on generation to the next, so only one person at a time on Earth has the blade in their grasp." He looks over to her idle body and continues. "The Witchblade can be said to be somewhat of a symbiotic parasite that initially provides benefit to its host by enhancing their speed, strength and stamina – effectively making them superhuman." He seems to sigh for a brief moment as if he actually has empathy for Masane. "Unfortunately the reality is the Witchblade feeds off of their host, emitting more and more power until one day the host's body crystallises and perishes."

"And then they enter Soul Society right?"

Mayuri walks over to me so he's talking right in my face. "Anyone who wields the Witchblade has their body and soul decayed by the parasite; they can not become a konpaku, or even a hollow. They simply die and transmit the blade to the next host, often the eldest daughter or someone they share a significant bond with." Then he points his bony finger at Masane. "This should be real. She should not exist here right now. The blade should have left her body and passed on to the next host, why has she carried the power on with her?"

I decide to show him the lopped arm. "She cut off her arm when I arrived. So maybe she has lost the power.

He sees the bracelet that contains the source of power. "This is even more intriguing. She should have either died from expelling the blade or at least return to a normal status, but she is continually emitting the reatsu of a Witchblade wielder – only at a higher potency." He adjusts his cone ears in thought. "Perhaps she has unlocked her full power by doing so."

"But the blade is gone, how is that possible." I say confused.

"Perhaps it is similar to the Final Form the Quincies obtain by snapping their glove. It gives them for a short period of time the full power of a Quincy, but once over they lose all Quincy powers." Remembering Mayuri dismember hundreds of Quincies is perhaps why he knew so much about them. "So maybe she will eventually lose her power after a while."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well if she has both Shinigami and full Witchblade powers I'd rather not see her okay. I suggest for our safety we amputate her limbs and place her in a chamber for a brief period until she winds down."

I couldn't believe what he just suggested (or maybe I could). "No way, you can't do that to Masane, it's not her fault. She never asked for this power." I walk over to her resting body and grab her hand. "Besides, she's not a monster, she's still human."

"We should at least restrain her until we see how she wakes." Mayuri tried to compromise.

"She will be freaking out when she wakes up in such a place. She should rest at the fourth squad infirmary."

"Fine." Mayuri sighs, the sadistic man disappointed he would not be able to perform any future experiments on her. "But make sure she is supervised by a captain class officer, she did not arrive here as a normal human. Her powers are unpredictable."

"Of course.' I say, just happy to see her away from this man.

As I carry her back to the infirmary I smile at her new appearance. She looks peaceful with such white hair and pale skin. Her breaths are still icy cold, but I know that the Masane I got to work with, for what was the most thrilling week of my life as a Shinigami, is still in there. One day I hope to tell her how I really feel about her.

I kiss her forehead one more time before I leave her in the care of the much more trusted fourth squad.

**_Next chapter will return to the crisis at Las Noches. So you'll have to be patient while I compose the next Chapter._**


	8. Mutiny in Las Noches

8. Mutiny

LAS NOCHES

"_If we want to change things, we simply need to take over."_

"_What are you saying Miss Maria?"_

"_I'm saying that we kill Lord Aizen."_

_***** _

ULQIUORRA

_Why do they speak of such treachery towards Lord Aizen? What should I do? Should I intervene or listen a little longer..._

I'm about to peer through the gap in the open door and it's hinge but I see Maria – Aizen's Ninth Espada, walk over to the door to shut it n case someone like myself came past and heard their diabolical, no mad idea. If Lord Aizen ranks us Espada to our true lethality levels, then I could easily take both those women down. If they are serious about taking on Aizen, they would need to somehow convince all of the Espada to mutiny against their creator. So I will cup my ear and listen attentively on their scheme...

The first one to speak is Aoi, the Seventh Espada. She seems timid and unsure about this:

_"You want to kill Lord Aizen? But that man is very powerful."_

Maria interjects:

_"That man THINKS he is very powerful, but I've noticed where he gets it from."_

_"What's that?"_

_"When I fought him as a hollow he was able to cast an illusion of himself and reappear behind me. He is weak and therefore relies on tricks of the mind to win over and manipulate his enemies."_

_"How did you deduce that by yourself?"_

_"Well when I was receiving my number he was watching, in front of me. He knew I would make a scene if I received such a pathetic rank, and somehow I was hypnotised into a trance during the whole ceremony."_

_"Does he use a pendulum or his hands? How does he do it?"_

_"Well, after receiving my number, I bumped into Starrk again and by now I was out of my trance. I asked him if he knew anything about Lord Aizen's ability to hypnotise people. He said as his 'Primera Espada' and thus loyal servant he could not disclose anything to me about it, but then he hinted me with a riddle. He told me: 'If the pen is mightier than the sword, then the will of man is but a slave to them all."_

_"So."_

_"I'm confident that his power lies in his sword. Look at it, and you are temporarily under his control, all your senses are altered to suit his 'illusion'."_

_"Whoa. That is amazing"_

_"Yes but he is our enemy now so don't admire his power."_

_"Oh! Sorry Miss Maria. So how do you plan to fight him, whilst avoiding gazing at his sword?"_

_"Well I was considering stealing it, but I doubt he would leave something so valuable behind while he's sleeping, so I may need to either destroy it or seal it from my vision."_

_"That sounds very difficult. I was nearly killed when I faced him."_

_"Yes Aoi but that was before we were aware of his powers. Now that we know his weakness we can take him on."_

_"Wait 'WE'? Why do I have to fight him?"_

_"Because you're my friend and plus...don't you want to consolidate for your chosen higher rank?"_

_"Hmmm...Okay we'll fight him together. Only because I couldn't bear to see my Maria hurt."_

_"That's good. We shall attack him at a time when he least suspects it and when the other Espadas are away from his guard."_

_"So what should we do in the meantime?"_

_"Let's get to know the others around here, especially my mother."_

Footsteps indicate their leaving. No time for me to hide so I will just dash back a little than stroll by as if I'm completely oblivious to the entire conversation they had.

The two Espada notice me across the corridor. "Ulquiorra, how good to see you." Maria greets me like a cheerful schoolgirl. How pathetic to put such an act on.

I simply nod to both girls as I walk past them but Maria calls out to me and I must halt. "So Mr Schiffer, how long have you been an Espada for?"

"Goddammit..." I say under my breath. "Over a hundred years."

She bows and pats her knees whilst giving me a terribly childish look. "Wow! That long? You should be number one by now."

"Starrk and Szayel have also been Espada for a hundred years as well." I reveal to the two.

"Yes but I think you're the most powerful. In fact, I think you should lead the Espada." She walks over to where I am and rubs her finger up and down my chest in a flirting manner. What could she be possibly trying to achieve out of this performance?

"Aizen got it wrong with you Ul-qui-or-ra." She emphasized the 'ra' which I had to clench my fists at. "You are...really...number one" her voice goes colder as she mentions 'no.1'. It is much lower and even makes me shiver slightly inside, but she would be able to tell my uneasy mood right now. I'm very good at hiding my rare emotional spikes.

Forget this ruse, "I heard you two in there. I know you are plotting to kill Lord Aizen."

She stammered back alongside Aoi who just shook her head. At least she had more rationale. "N-n-no- we weren't really going through with it. We were just imagining how an imaginary scenario would pan out." She seemed caught between her cold, sadistic nature and her pathetic adolescent nature.

"You do both realise the implications of going through with such an act do you?"

Maria cocked her head. "Implications? Is that even a word?"

I want to slap myself in the face. Why am I even having this conversation? Why don't I just kill her? Or perhaps I should be a bit more laissez-faire. "Lord Aizen has obviously vacated ranks 7 and 9 for a reason. He sees you two as weak. What makes you think you low ranking Espada could possible have a chance?"

"Because I know his weakness." She informs me. Although I already heard her before in the room I still managed to show a subtle expression of shock.

I recompose myself. "Nevertheless, Aizen is not to be underestimated. He is our leader for a very worthy reason and trying to avoid his powers is near impossible."

She catches on my mention of 'near' "Ah but not entirely impossible. So there is a way to counter it."

I stutter briefly. "W-well y-yes b-but-"

Her voice sounds enticing again like before. "Y-know we could really use some strong allies against this Aizen person, if you help me overthrow Aizen..." She unzips my jacket exposing my neck and chest to the icy cold air, which ironically seemed to warm my otherwise frozen soul. She whispers in my ear "...I'll appoint you as my strongest Espada."

Should I succumb to her wooing tactics or maintain my upmost loyalty to Lord Aizen. How could I possibly turn against him? After all, he was my creator and in a way, my – perfect father. Yet lately I have come to loathe some of his traits, like how he seems to treat us as if we Espada are dispensable and expendable. I also dislike his lack of charisma since our defeat so many years ago in Karakura Town. And I have also begun to question his choosing of two of our more recent Espada – Reina and Nora, as second and third Espada respectively. And there is one more factor that has put me at unease: what of our tenth Espada? Every time I bring it up in his quarters he casually states that he is our 'secret weapon' in our second battle at Karakura. But why would such an inferior ranking Espada need to remain a secret? What are his motives, and why has it been so long since we have restruck at Soul Society. Maybe I have grown born of his reign...maybe it is time...for a change...

But of course would it be worth it? Me, risking my reputation and my life, when even Starrk doubts he could challenge him. Perhaps I should remain out of this whole situation.

"I will let you carry on with your mission...but do not expect any help from me..."

Maria seems to scoff as if she almost expected me to join her conspiracy. "How can you abandon us like that?"

"If you two are really worthy enough to kill Aizen and overthrow him, then I will kiss the very ground you touch with your feet." I boast.

"Fine." She pouts. "We will go through with it ourselves, and you will have sore lips after kissing this cold floor." Finally the Maria storms off the same way I was originally heading, her pet Aoi following her. Has that girl realised she is two ranks stronger yet? She should not be under her command but commanding her.

"Tch, what a joke." I shrug to myself as I walk the other direction of the corridor. Just as I take a few steps I hear the tapping heels of another advancing Espada. It is Reina – the second Espada. Should I inform her as well?

"Good evening Ulquiorra." She humbly greets me.

"Good evening to you too Reina."

She zips past me and juts her head in the door of Maria's quarters. Snaking her head up and down. "Where is she?" she says more firmly

"Maria?"

"Yes, she was here a while ago wasn't she?"

"Yes she was."

"I need to see her about something important."

"Well let me pass on the message."

"No thank you Ulquiorra, it is urgent."

"If you want her that much you best see her before she is slain by Lord Aizen."

She cautiously steps back and talks inquisitively. "What do you mean by that statement?"

"Her and her friend thinks they can challenge and defeat our Aizen."

"What? She really has reverted to her psychotic ego. It is just as I feared."

"So why were you after her?" I decide to return to the original subject.

She sighs deeply and speaks her truth. "Maria is my Neogene daughter from the real world. She may appear inferior, but she is unpredictable and a potential threat to me and all of us."

"And..." I again interject.

"...And I wanted to eliminate her while she was in a premature Arrancar state."

"You should not be concerned; she will die by Lord Aizen's hands anyway."

"Hmm, perhaps your right. In her current state she could not possibly awaken her full power. Should I just leave her to do her bidding then?" She seeks my guidance, how ironic for an Espada of higher rank than me. Maybe Aizen did get the rankings wrong.

"I told her she could go ahead and that I would not interfere, so perhaps you should do the same."

"Perhaps." But suddenly she seems to change stance. "But she is still my daughter. Maybe I should help her."

"I can't believe you. You wanted to originally slay your daughter and now you sympathise for her. How pathetic." I brush her aside and walk off but must soon bring my sword to my body to protect me from a surprise strike.

"Don't insult me or my daughter without my approval." She growls past pure white eyes.

I show no expression to her emotional banter. "You should really think before you release your sword against a fellow Espada, even if you THINK you are two ranks above me."

She scolds "Maybe I should kill YOU first and have at my daughter's scraps later."

We both fly back from the parry of our swords. "I do not wish to fight you, but if you insist..." I breathe in deep, contemplating what I'm about to do. "Normally I would not be allowed to do this, but now I have a slight desire for her to defeat Aizen now since I'm about to do this."

"Don't be foolish Ulquiorra you'll collapse this entire palace." It is obvious now that even she fears my power.

"BIND...MURCIELAGO!"

**_By the way, if you haven't worked it out yet, Asagi is the fifth Espada, but I won't tell you who the tenth Espada is (though that might be obvious as well). So it looks like civil war has emerged in Las Noches. Will Maria be able to match Aizen as an equal? How will she counter his hypnosis? I'm having much more fun writing about this than of Masane as a Shinigami, but I will return to that story shortly after the next few chapters._**


	9. Anarchy in Las Noches

**_Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm working on another stroy as well. I will also upload the next chapter with this one. Enjoy!_**

9. Anarchy

COLLAPSING STRUCTURE OF LAS NOCHES

LORD OF LAS NOCHES - SOSUKE AIZEN:

I sense an enormous rumble in the distance. It rouses me from my throne. Nora, my third Espada, is adjacent and she too trembles at the explosion.

She turns to me, "Lord Aizen, what could that have been?"

Starrk is also nearby and he rushes to me for aid. "Lord Aizen! I believe this place may fall apart!" I sense his alarmed status and acknowledge it with my calm tone. "Come now my loyal Espada, nothing will happen to you whilst you're near me."

The two seem to feel a bit more at ease towards my comforting words. Szayel also enters; I cannot tell wether he is absolutely terrified or maniacally laughing. "Lord Aizen...Second and Fourth Espada...I've spotted them...fighting...Ulquiorra used resureccion."

"What!" I step forward a few paces. "But no-one above 4 may release their zanpakuto in Las Noches." And also why would such a loyal follower as Ulquiorra disobey one of my fundamental rules? Something's not right. "Nora and Stark: have you assess the situation and stop the fight, I don't want to lose either of my strongest Espada."

"But I want to protect you my Lord." Nora pleas with me. Such a loyal subordinate.

"Aizen does not need our protection; in fact by staying here we are merely weighing him down." Starrk contributes; further reinforcing his merit as my Primera Espada.

"Let me observe the fight Aizen if Nora wishes to stay." Szayel intervenes. How noble of him or does he just have a thirst for violence?

"Fine. Nora may stay with me; you two go now before this entire palace is destroyed."

"Yes lord Aizen." And with that my two veteran Espada Sonidoed away, leaving me with my trusted Nora.

"Lord Aizen, what will we do if this palace really is damaged beyond repair?"

I smirk at her concern. "We will simply occupy a new palace, in Seretei."

"You can't be serious? Fighting the Gotei 13? After you told me what happened last time."

"Yes but that was before I discovered such strong hollow in you and your fellow sisters. Trust me in that you Neogenes have more power than even a captain Shinigami." I brush away her long blonde hair and observe her interesting mask which appears as a white bang in her fringe.

"I had no idea we could be that powerful. I will not let you down in your conquest of Seretei."

"That's good to hear from you Nora."

I have to turn my attention to the doorway as I sense two of my Espada approaching, it is not Starrk or Szayel in fact is my two youngest Espada. I catch a blur of one of them in the corner of my eye. Another blur takes shape immediately in front of me.

_How could I be so foolish to underestimate their strength?_

Crimson liquid spills from my shoulder. For her to even shed my blood is an achievement. But her betrayal of the Espada will have to be punished...through death.

"Lord Ai-" Nora chokes as she is impaled by the sword of the seventh Espada Aoi. How could my third espada be outmatched by such a lower rank?

"Nora! Get out of here. I will fight them both."

Nora slips back into a wall and grabs at her wound. "Curse you for fighting me and Lord Aizen." She spits at an expressionless Aoi who pulls up her sleeves and reveals two bracelets emitting blue from the gemstone embedded. Suddenly without calling forth her zanpakuto, she uses resureccion. Crescent blades gauntlets emerge from her arm and white armour moulds around most of her body, revealing bare flesh in the middle from her neck down her legs. It is truly amazing sights to see one of my new Espadas resurrect but I must return to Maria who is pointing her sword for another stab to my chest. I catch her tip with the flat of my sword and smile. "Why do you wish to challenge me?"

"Because we aint following your rule anymore...I'm taking over."

As sparks fly around the grinding swords I have to bellow out a laugh. She thinks she can take over? Even for her strength it is still a foolish thing to say.

Meanwhile I observe my Nora has called forth her resureccion. Not that I need to worry of its destructive power. Her's is even more of a sight to behold, six devastating blade-like extensions come from her back and her left arm contains a long claw-like weapon. She reminds of me of despair and hence my long lost Nnoitra.

"Say Maria, why don't you show us all your resureccion." I tease. It would be great to observe all of my Espada's hidden powers.

She seems unfazed by remark and swings her sword in a horizontal arc, hoping to slice me in two. I calmly move my sword to my left side and deflect the predictable strike. "Come on Maria, you cannot possibly think you can defeat me in your sealed state."

She growls and steps to the side of my throne, kicking me down the stairs. I manage to land awkwardly on my feet and recover my stance before I block another strike aimed at my head. The fury in her eyes is encapsulating. Her reiatsu seems to gradually rise until it matches my Primera's. "Maybe I did get the ranks wrong in the end. Too bad you will not be promoted." I decide to call forth my zanpakuto. She will immediately perish as she succumbs to my hypnosis.

"NOW!!!"

_'Now?'_

Aoi dissolves from her position fighting Nora and appears in front of me; her blades are placed flat and oppose my sword from Maria's sight. "So that's it you want to block my hypnosis from your friend. Then you can die first."

I hear Maria chuckle a sinister laugh, but before I can comprehend I realise the move was not to impede my hypnosis but reflect it back at me.

Now Aoi appears as an image of me. I am temporarily paralysed, stunned by my own spell.

I spew blood as I feel an intense pain in my abdomen. I look down to see a blade tearing through my innards and rising up to my sternum before it is ejected.

_I did underestimate those two after all...I really shouldn't have given them the power of Arrancar._

I fall to my knees as my trance is cleared. Aoi steps back and Maria comes around from behind, a look of depravation clouds her face. "This is the end Lord Aizen. You're one regret was ever trusting us."

I smell death approaching as my vision fogs. "Well done Maria. You truly deserve my praise...you are indeed the most powerful."

I hear the shrill screams of Nora as she runs to my aid. She should know it's too late.

"Aizen! Lord Aizen! NO!!!"

_I was growing tired of this life; I should have known I would never become king. Even I have weaknesses. Now what will my Maria do as ruler of Las Noches? Please continue my legacy and defy Soul Society._

_Please be queen...for me..._

**_What will be of Las Noches now that Lord Aizen has been killed? How will the Espada unite under a new dictator? Find out in the next chapter._**


	10. Gluttonous number nine

10. Gluttony

REINA:

Ulquiorra is not to be underestimated. Though Aizen selected me as his second strongest Espada, Ulquiorra is a strong threat to the stability of Las Noches. I have had to resort to my cloneblade; Aizen told me it was known as an Arrancar's 'resureccion, but mine seems very familiar to my appearance as a cloneblade.

My body transforms until the armour covers most of my body, my neck has differed though as a bone collar takes over and my flesh remains a peachy skin colour. My hair remains blackened purple.

"So you know we are equals then Reina." Ulquiorra comments as he flies above me with his bat-like wings.

I unleash my broad sword, ready to lunge in the air and kill him with one strike. However he has decided the same strategy and opens his arms to form and materialise a javelin of pure energy.

"I fear this may inevitably destroy both of us as it is so powerful." He utters as he pulls his arm back, ready to release it.

"Well I will stop you before it can happen!" I'm so close, my sword is pointing straight at his chest, I have the opening, but he is about to flick away the sword.

CHINK. Another Espada has appeared from nowhere. The potentially destructive battle had been intervened and the Espada now blocked my sword. The pink haired man gives me a wink as we hover in the air. Meanwhile Starrk has appeared adjacent to me, and the smell of burning flesh comes from his hand. He has maintained a strong grip on Ulquiorra's spear.

"We cannot allow you two to fight; it will ruin this very palace." The Primera Espada orders as we now descend. Both me and Ulquiorra seal our zanpakutos and return to our normal forms.

"Aizen will not be pleased by this destruction." Szayel says as he scratches his mop of pink hair.

Suddenly a distressed (and injured!) Nora approaches us in an urgent sprint.

"Everyone, I have horrible news! Aizen has been..."

"No...He cannot have been..." I say under my breath.

"Lord Aizen-sama HAS BEEN ASSASSINATED!!!" Nora bellows before collapsing in a pool of blood.

Starrk has no words to express. Szayel seems halfway between crying hysterically and laughing maniacally. Ulquiorra has no reaction whatsoever. And I hug myself and shiver in fear, knowing all too well the murderer.

_Maria, you really are a threat to everyone here..._

"Hello my fellow Espada...Hello Mother" A childish voice erupts the destroyed corridor. The woman is stained with speck of blood and so too her assistant who is by her side.

"You are worse than I thought Maria. Your constant search for power has left you psychotic and with a bloodlust." I sternly call out to her. No matter what, Aizen has made me a higher rank for a good reason, I must control over her.

"Mother, why don't you just understand now that we have a new leader here and be a loyal follower like Aoi here?" Patting her underling's head. How pathetic of that girl.

"No, you have abused your power enough, I will not submit to your rule."

"Mother...It's not like you have a choice in this matter." She now brandishes her sharp wand. Szayel and Starrk have their arms ready at the hilt. I stand up in the centre of the group. Ulquiorra crosses over to her side and is on the opposite of Aoi, making him appear as another of her underlings.

"Ulquiorra what are you doing?" Starrk shouts at the traitor.

"If she is able to defeat Lord Aizen then she deserves my assistance." It seems Ulquiorra just needs someone to lead him.

"What's going on here...gee?" The docile Asagi arrives in the middle of the scene. She is closer to us and stays alongside us. "Hello spoilt brat."

"Watch it you, you are under my command now." Maria speaks like a drill sergeant.

"Oh boy, not this again. Are you still trying to get everything you want?" She satirises as she sucks on her finger.

"Take that back, do not insult my Maria." Aoi charges with her sword unsheathed.

Asagi almost casually palms off the oncoming blade. This seems to spark the others into fighting. Maria lunges at me and so too Ulquiorra whom is instantly taken by Starrk.

"How could you Ulquiorra, I thought you were the most loyal of us all."

"I am loyal; to whomever I see is the strongest." Ulquiorra prepares to resurrect again and Starrk unsheathes his sword. Unfortunately for Stark after losing his second half all those years ago he had lost the ability to resurrect.

"Ulquiorra, I too will gain pleasure in ending your life." Szayel sadistically vowed as he also drew his sword.

Meanwhile I was knocked over from the blow and was helpless when Maria held up her sword and had it aimed for my head. But yet another of the Espada came in time to save me from twice falling to my daughter's blade. Her ridiculously short skirt danced in the air as she arrived and her panties caught my eye...It could only be...

"Shiori!"

"This is the little squirt that killed Aizen was it?" She insultingly jerked her head and gave Maria a wicked stare and licked her lips.

"Watch it or you'll be dead as well." Maria hissed.

"Ooh such a bold threat...I'd love to take you on." As Shiori said that her hand produced a small dagger which transformed into a large scythe-like blade. Something she wouldn't normally be able to contain in her small dress. She started to wildly swing it at Maria who was showing signs of a struggle as she only had her sword sealed.

I had to get back up and help Shiori before she accidentally got herself killed. Now my daughter was facing two strong Espada. She would have to give up this false rule.

"I didn't want to use this but you leave me no choice."

Was she going to resurrect? What ever she had in mind she produced a remote control and buzzed it. The control had the number '10' inscribed on it.

S_he's __releasing__ the tenth Espada. I haven't seen it since arriving here but Lord Aizen said it had to be contained in an isolated chamber for a good reason._

Shiori and I were fighting Maria; Aoi was fighting Asagi and Starrk and Szayel were fighting Ulquiorra. Only Nora wasn't doing anything due to her injuries. But now the whole conflict was interrupted by a sudden hail of energy bullets much like the Bala I heard that Arrancar use only these left ivory shells behind. I also noticed one of them decay the ground as the acidic shell landed.

_Oh NO! The tenth Espada!_

"Everyone get away from here." I ordered as we became trapped in a neverending flood of acidic Bala. One managed to catch my dress as a potion of it sizzled away. Only Aoi and Maria stayed behind as the others entered retreat. I picked up Nora and Ulquiorra – noticing his new leader's position – turned back and sided with her.

Behind the trio, a large shadow formed into a figure. Unlike the rest of us Espada he wore jet black clothing. A straightjacket wrapped around his solid body. He had a pointed mask and his emaciated neck was the only part of his grey flesh that could be seen.

"Okay Yogi. Well done." Maria rubbed the Espada's side as his arms were restrained to his jacket again. "The instructions Aizen left behind told me this creature was only to be used if necessary as it is potentially very powerful. In saying that DON"T PISS ME OFF OR I'LL UNLEASH THIS THING ONTO YOU!"

"I take great pleasure working for you Master." The Espada said in a slightly robotic voice.

So now it seemed we were enslaved by the maniacal daughter of mine and her neverending thirst for power. Whilst she had control of that thing we would have no choice to submit to her command.

Maria chirped. "So if we're all done fighting...Lets do business!"

**_Maria seems to have unlocked the dreaded Tenth Espada - otherwise known as the Ultimateblade in the series. How will the other Espada cope with this new arrogant child as their leader? Would things have been better off under Aizen? I may have to return to Masane's story soon but I need to get this part through first as it relates to the overall plot._**


	11. The first wave: the first glimpse

**_I'm sorry it have left this story on hiatus for quite a while but I hope this chapter will make up for it. I will try to add a few more chapters over the next few days._**

11. The first wave, the first glimpse

SERETEI – NIGHTFALL

A LOW RANKING SHINIGAMI NAMED TOIJI

Yawn. I hate night patrols. Nothing interesting ever happens anymore. I remember hearing tales of Ryoka invading Soul Society and sending it into complete chaos. Some enemies have been Bounts, Menos, Zanpakuto's and even humans.

And it sucks more because I'm in the eleventh squad! Famous for its lust for battle. Oh well I'll just have to resume my nap.

"Hey Toiji, wake up!" I feel a hard slap across the back of my head.

"Dammit Gotugan-san, I was enjoying that rest." Gotugan may be annoying at times but he's like a brother to me. On the exterior he's a pink with his shades and purple Mohawk but I know there's a sensitive man inside. He needs a woman. I need a woman. I better stop before I sob.

"We have to both be alert for any Ryoka, that's why we're on patrol." He says.

"But nothing ever happens anymore." I begin my rant. "And another thing, why haven't I even seen my Taicho yet?"

"Captain doesn't like showing his face around unless he has to." Gotugan tries to act like he knows our Taicho.

"Hey just coz you got a seat and I didn't."

"Blah-blah." He ignores me now. I better get back to the job.

I feel a heavy force come down on me. What is causing this elevated reatsu? "Hey Gotugan."

"I know I feel it too." His voice becomes serious as he grips the hilt of his katana to which I instinctively grab mine.

I can se it now. A long black line is forming in the sky. "Hollows." But wait the garganta is tearing the dimensional fabric – something only Menos can do.

"Could it be?" I hear my comrade as the tear makes a loud zipping sound.

The garganta is stable and structured. I've only heard of one type of creature ever being able to sustain such a thing.

"Holy crap! A-A-A-ARRANCAR!!!"

"You idiot we killed all those over a hundred years-" My bro stops as he see the three figures step out of the black space. Two are female and one is male. The guy is wearing the typical white clothing Arrancar wear and has scruffy brown hair. One of the females has blonde hair and fancy clothing and the other has purple-black hair and shroter dress. All three have partial masks and...a sword.

"Oh no! They spotted us." I want to hide but Gotugan grabs my collar.

"Hey what kind of eleventh squad Shinigami are you?"

"B-but-b-but..."

"But nothing. Yeah their strong but we have a duty as Shinigami to fight 'em and fight 'em hard."

I concede. "Your right...let's go and fight with honour."

*****

STARRK:

"Man why are we doing this again?" I scratch my head in annoyance.

Reina wasn't too pleased either. "Maria told us to send a message to Soul Society and it is what we're doing."

"Tch fine." I look around and notice two Shinigami of low reiatsu levels approaching. One looks like a punk and another a bit more sophisticated with short black hair.

"Oi can you guys pass on a message to your boss or whatever." I want to just go back and sleep.

The punk steps forward. "As intruders of Seretei you are herby under arrest.

I just had to laugh in sympathy for his poor ignorant fellow. "Oh no! We're gonna be apprehended girls." Turning to my two comrades.

The other one comes forward, sword drawn. "My name's Toiji Kabayama and as a member of eleventh squad I must fight you to the death."

"Oh please I don't wanna fight little squirts like yourself." But he is already charging with his sword. Such bravery, yet foolish. I grab his weak blade with my gloved hand.

"Though I'm not happy about this I will proudly show you anyway." I slide off my glove and see his look of despair at the number which has been revealed to him.

"Y-y-you're" He stammers but I interrupt.

"That's right; I'm Coyote Starrk, demoted to Cuatro Espada."

*****

TOIJI:

No way! What have I gotten myself into? I'm not even a seated officer and I'm crossing blades with the fourth strongest Espada. I'm as good as dead.

"Please Starrk. I beg of you don't."

"GANHH!" What is Gotugan-san doing? Why is he not running away but still trying to fight this man?

"Gee it pains me to do this..." Starrk grabs his sword with his free hand. I didn't catch a glimpse or even see him unsheathe it but my friend, my brother is falling as blood fountains from his body. Where was he hit? How deeply? Please don't...

"BROTHER!!!"

"Now it's your turn dude." Time seems to slow as his sword thrusts forward; I have no way of blocking it. Well at least I got to see something interesting finally happen in Seretei. I can die a happy man.

I smile weakly as the sword sends me into darkness.

-----

_Wait a minute? Why didn't I feel anything? I should have felt pain just then but instead I feel light like a feather falling – OH GOD I AM FALLING!!_

_Am I dead? Or dying? I can't tell. Everything went from slow-mo to hyper speed but I see a white blur breeze past and catch me from my eternal fall. Maybe it is an angel._

"Are you my angel?" I say delirious.

"It'll be okay Toiji I'll take care of these guys." It's not quite an angel but the face of a young boy. He seems a bit of a punk due to his orange hair but he must be very caring to come save me like that.

He turns his back facing the enemy. It is only then I catch the kanji number 11 on his white haori.

"You're my Taicho." I say in awe.

"Yup." He rests his large sword on his back. "Remember me young soldier as captain of the eleventh squad; Kurosaki Ichigo."

**_So Ichigo's a shinigami captain. I hope he doesn't take too much thunder away from Masane. Let's see how things pan out in the next chapter. I will place more new characters as captains etc._**


	12. Distress call

12. Distress call

NORA:

Maria ordered Starrk, Reina and I to infiltrate Sereitei to gain information about the enemy – the Shinigami. I was hoping it would be more of a stealth mission but now we have come across one of the Shinigami captains which Lord Aizen once told me were the strongest of the Shinigami warriors. He also told me about the 13 squads and how some are specialised like the relief squad (4th), research and development (12th), covert units (2nd) and then there was 11th squad, those who had a bloodlust for fighting.

"Nora and Reina." Starrk called out to me. "You guys keep going while I handle this boy."

"Tch you think I'm just a boy...GETSUGA TENSHOU" A tremendous arc of blue energy flew off his sword and was heading to Starrk. He grabbed it with his bare hands and literally threw it away.

Starrk grew in confidence. "If you want to defeat me you will need to use your Bankai for starters."

_What's a Bankai? Maybe I don't want to be around to see it._

"Come on Nora let's go." Reina instructs me to follow her.

-----

We Sonido for a few minutes until we arrive at another barracks, this one has the kanji number seven on it so we must be at the seventh squad's barracks.

"What should we do Reina?" I ask, unsure about anything anymore.

"We are part Arrancar..." she reminds me. Let's use our pesquisa to find strong opponents."

"I don't think we should end up fighting a captain just yet." But she is already focusing on sensing reiatsu signs. She opens her eyes slowly. "One of them is near." She turns around and, as if she already knew, blocked a surprise attack from another Shinigami captain.

"Dammit Reina let's get out of here." But she is now locking blades with the captain. He looks very intimidating with his large frame and darkened skin.

"Hello intruders..." He speaks in a soft yet deep voice. "If you don't resist arrest, I won't have to take your life."

"We don't intend on being arrested. We came here to analyse the Shinigami."

"Well in that case, I Yasutora Sado will show you the power of a Shinigami."

He throws away his sword and flexes his arms which soon transforms into black armour on his right arm and white armour on his left.

"You don't even need a zanpakuto then." Reina smugly comments as she transforms into her cloneblade form.

I back away but feel the tip of another sword against my back. I about-face and see a young man with brown baggy hair similar to his captain and farier skin. Though he looks innocent he has the crest on his arm indicating his vice-captain status.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks threateningly.

"It's good to see you show up Yuichi Shibata." Yasutora smiles as he returns to fight Reina.

I curse under my breath. "Curses, well I think we know enough about the Shinigami's powers. I'll just have to defeat you then return to Hueco Mundo." I resurrect now and begin battle with the baby-faced lieutenant.

*****

MEANWHILE

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

I'm surprised to see the Espada resurface. I thought we killed them all during the Winter War but it seems Aizen has resurrected his Arrancar army again. No matter, I'll just kill them twice over.

My sword is connecting with Starrk's hands but his hierro is fully developed. As the Primera Espada he will be a challenge.

_"If you want to defeat me you will need to use your Bankai for starters."_

"Too slow!" I don't have time to react as he sends a roundhouse kick to my midsection. It almost feels like a sword slicing through me as I'm winded and hurtled into a wall.

I cough up dust as I return to my fighting stance.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I send another blast of energy at him but he casually flicks it away. I can imagine he will be much stronger than Ulquiorra but my powers have also developed since being a full Shinigami.

"Say Coyote Starrk..."

"What boy?"

"How's the others been?" I try and put him off with a distraction.

"Humph wouldn't you like to know."

"Too slow!" I got him! Blood curdles from his left shoulder. He seems shocked through his own arrogance I struck a blow.

But now he smirks. "Ok, I'll let you have that one." I see his hand roll around the hilt of his sword.

"So now you're gonna fight seriously?" This is good.

"Lucky for you I can no longer resurrect." He scoffs as if it is no big deal.

"So this is as powerful as you can get then?" I say with new confidence.

He sighs and plants his head in his hand. "Yeah I guess so. Maria even demoted me as a result."

_Who's Maria?_

He must have read my mind. "Oh wait! You wouldn't know her. She's my new boss."

_But what about Aizen?_

"...Yeah she killed Aizen-sama."

My eyes widen with disbelief. "She killed Aizen? But none of us could avoid his Shikai. How could she possibly..."

"Beats me." He scratches head but then changes into a look of sadism. "But you will want to parry for your life when you see her."

"So you now serve for her?"

"Of course… We Arrancar always serve under the strongest."

"What exactly is she?" I'm now realising this battle has turned into a casual conversation.

"She is all our nightmares in one nasty chick."

"By the way what happened to our fight?" I change the subject.

He groans like a lazy man. "Oh look I gotta find these other chicks now just let me go."

"Sorry but it's not how it works. By the way were they espada as well?"

"Yeah. The blonde one is Nora and the other one is Reina."

"So what ranks are they?" I'm actually interested in this new Espada.

"Nora was originally three but was demoted to seven after Maria took over."

"And Reina?"

"Oh I feel bad for her. Maria really didn't like her and put her down to ninth."

"She sounds like a cold hard bitch."

"Yeah but as long as I don't get on her bad side she might promote me again."

"So who's the new Primera?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ah! Ok well then it seems as if GETSUGA TENSHOU."

I thought it would work but he is not taken away by the surprise attack. He even shakes his head as if to tell me that that was a dirty tactic.

"Can we get serious now Kurosaki."

"Sure then BAN-KAI"

He is blown back a bit by my enormous reatsu and covers his face as black and red energy envelops my transformed body. My sword changes shape and is now jet black.

"Nice Bankai. Not what I thought would happen though."

"GETSUGA-OWW!" Oh God what now.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"SHUT UP WHAT DID YOU STOP ME FOR?" My younger sister Karin who somehow clawed the ranks to lieutenant just pinched my ear.]

"You know you can't use your Bankai it will attract Menos."

"So what I'll just mow 'em down!"

"You need to control you spiritual pressure like everyone else."

"Just who do you think you're talking to? I'm not only superior in being your older brother – but for crying out loud I'm your captain."

"Yeah well even I can use kido."

"Kido's only for wusses on the other squads."

I think she might lose a tooth if she keeps grinding them like that. "GOD you can be so dense at times."

"Just what did you say?"

*****

STARK:

"Screw this..."

*****

ICHIGO:

"And you smell like onions anyway so-"

"Umm...Ichigo."

"That's captain Ichigo."

"ICHIGO!"

"WHAT?"

She points behind me at the spot where Starrk once was. "Great now look what you've done?"

"Me? You should have been paying attention?"

"But you were watching the entire time?" I swat the back of her head but now she's tackled me to the ground with her sword raised.

"Don't make me have to kill my own captain."

_She's so dark. Why can't she be nice like Yuzu?_

"Gee you two can be so childish at times."

Oh how embarrassing. I dust myself off and look sensible. "Sorry Captain Kuchiki."

"Please Ichigo, just call me Rukia."

"So how does it feel to be the new head of the Kuchiki clan?"

"Well apart from the hairpiece it's kinda cool." She yanks at her hairpiece which she placed before her bang which separates her face.

"Hey lovebirds." Karin disrupts the moment again. "A hollow is loose in Seretei thanks to no-brains here."

"Who me?" She can be so rude at times.

"You need to reclaim order in your squad Ichigo." Rukia sighs as we head off to look for Starrk but soon we spot a hell butterfly.

_#An alert to all the captain class officers to meet at the captain's hall. Three Ryoka have infiltrated Seretei all squads are to be on guard for the intruders. #_

"We better go see gramps then." I groan. The two women just shake their heads.

*****

REINA:

"Taicho Sato" I hear in the distance. "What should we do?"

Yasutora's arms are hard to cut but his power is sluggish and slow. I could possibly defeat him but I won't.

"Just go to your meeting we are done here anyway." I spot Starrk rushing over signalling he's ready to leave. "Open up a garganta please Starrk-san."

"I must make sure I see you go before I can leave." The bulky man vows.

"Yes finally!" Nora seems less enthusiastic about fighting. Ever since Aizen's death she has changed to be more of a pacifist.

"Thanks for the interesting fight..." I seal my sword and change back to normal. "...Lets go Nora."

"Okay wait for - urk…" I gasp to see a blade protruding from Nora's body. She had been impaled behind by someone. But it wasn't Yuichi. It was the last person I'd expect to find roaming around here. She looks at me with cold black-yellow eyes as she licks the blood trickling down her blade.

"Masane...You are alive after all..."

She looks at me with complete deprivation. "Hahahaha come you two...let's have some fun..."

**_Masane is out and ready for action. But in her current state can Soul Society really rely on her? How will the Gotei 13 deal with this new threat? Stay tuned for the next chapter..._**


	13. The secret

13. The secret

HIGOUCHI:

"Masane! Masane! Masane! Dammit where did she run off to?"

-----

_"ARRGHHH I FEEL IT!"_

_"What are you feeling Masane? Are you OK?"_

_"GNARGH!!!!" _

-----

She just ran off all of a sudden. One moment she was asleep and then something triggered her Witchblade power to go off in berserk mode. I'm not sure what do think of her. She's such a worry.

"Masane! Masane! Masane!"

CRASH. _What was that!?_

The dust clears form the explosion and I see three figures circling each other. Two of them wear strange white body armour and a third woman...

"MASANE!"

She does not respond. I notice her missing appendage has grown back but not with the Witchblade. It looks bony, if anything it resembles that of a–

…_No – no she can't be. Let's remove that thought._

"Come on you two, you fight like pussies." She taunts the two women to charge at her.

"She is clearly lost all self control." One of them says to the other. "You will be easy to defeat in this state." She addresses the other again. "Nora! Go back with Starrk to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes Reina-san." She disappears into a black space in the sky.

_Starrk who's_

Dammit someone's bumped into me. "Why you little..." I choke on the sudden rise in spiritual pressure. This man behind me is no Shinigami. He adorns white clothing much like an...

Darkness...

*****

MASANE:

The lust is taking over. I feel the need to not just kill, but eat as well. It is a strange thirst which I must now quench.

"So looks like she chickened out then." I comment as I flick back my pure white hair.

"I don't need her assistance to defeat you." She comes at me with her broad sword. I block it with my new arm. I don't recall how it got there or why it's like that but it gives me a newfound sensation. It feels stronger than even the Witchblade did.

I parry her away and come at her with another swipe of my arm. She bleeds from her mid-section as I find an opening. She looks shocked.

"Surprised?"

"Not yet." She tries to catch my blind-spot but I grab her sword again with the strong arm. I grip so hard it smashes into pieces to which she curses under her breath.

"Dammit. Something else has taken over you Masane. I will leave you for your own peril."

"Shut up Bitch!" I try to stab her with my hand but she flashes away into the black tear in the sky. My hunger was left unsatisfied.

I turn to see a man in white who resembles the same scruffy appearance to Higouchi standing over a fallen Shinigami. The man in white looks at me with blank eyes then down at the Shinigami. I notice the similar appearances, brown scruffy hair, a goatee and a face much like...

"HIGOUCHI!!!"

"Sorry babe, when you're as strong as me, it's hard to control the depth at times." The man in white smirks.

"You did this to him? AAGGH!" He blocks my arm with his hand.

"You must be Masane...The true Witchblade bearer...I've heard a lot about you...I look forward to getting to know you more next time." Just as I attack with my normal arm as flashes away.

"Come back you coward!" I see him standing behind the closing tear.

"By the way babe, you should put some clothes on or maybe not."

"I feel myself return to a sense of normality but it is in vain. In my bloodlust I forgot about Higouchi's presence and now he is before me with a large diagonal gash on his body.

"Higouchi! Please don't die."

He slowly opens his eyes. I try to hold a smile but tears take over.

"Hey Masane...Is it you...or that thing?" He speaks faintly.

"What thing?"

"I felt it...Something abut you...changed...please Masane..." He starts to sob as well. "Don't let it take over your beautiful body."

I'm not sure what he's talking about but I respond with a smile. "I won't! I promise."

"Thank you...Masane...I'm glad I got to...know you."

"Why are you talking like that?" Tears fly as I shake my head.

"I hope you get to see your daughter Rihoko once more..." I sense his life fading by the second. I want to hold him tight and tell him I love him. He has helped me learn the skills of a Shinigami and most importantly saved me from becoming a hollow. I could never repay him for that.

"I will see her for sure."

"Hey remember when you told me I looked like Tozawa?"

_What I don't remember telling him that?_

"I'm his father."

I sniff my tears away for a moment at the sudden revelation. I did think he looked somewhat like the unhygienic man. "Really?"

"Yeah...I had to tell you this Masane before I..."

"What is it?"

"Well I have always known you and your daughter...How you all lived with those strange characters. And how you liked my son. I always was there watching over you pair...and your daughter." He hiccups as blood is coughed from his mouth. "I'm disappointed I won't be able to see my son when he passes away."

"What if we heal you? Let me take you back to the fourth squad." I pick his destroyed body and tried to continue the conversation. "You have to hang on Higouchi."

"I'm glad I got to say all that to you..."

"And you'll have plenty more to say once you're healed." I try to sound happy past my tears.

"This feels nice." He pants as I carry him. The moonlight shines on our flesh making us look slightly blue, if only we could have done this together.

"It does." I agree.

"I meant being carried by a naked angel like you." He still talks dirty when like this.

"You pervert...Don't get any strange ideas Higouchi...Hey Higouchi didn't you hear me?" For some reason he has stopped making any noise. The warm feeling from before has now turned icy cold. "Higouchi!"

His face looks happy in death. His body glows blue as it slowly dissolves into the night sky like cherry blossom leaves in the breeze.

"HIGOUCHI!!!" I shout out to the flying particles as my body aches more, not just with the pain of losing a close friend but from the strange armour. It is growing over more skin and is now over my entire right arm.

Overwhelmed by an array of emotions I collapse into the dried blood of my comrade, my friend, my Tozawa.

**_Oh no! Higouchi has been slain! And just when he revealed to her he was Tozawa's father. To add more salt in the wounds, it seems a strange power, much like the Witchblade, is trying to take over her body. But she made a promise to Higouchi. Will she maintain the promise? Stay tuned for the next exiting chapter..._**


	14. Assessment report

**_Warning for some sexual references in this chapter!_**

14. Assessment Report

SERETEI - CAPTAINS HALL

EIGHTH SQAUD CAPTAIN – SHUNSUI KYORAKU:

"Hurry up Taicho." Nanao is tugging at my hand along the courtyards. We were recently given a report of three Ryokas in Seretei and were instructed to meet at the captain's hall.

I open the large doors to find that almost everyone has shown up. So I'm not the latest.

Old man Yamma-ji still slams down his cane in frustration of my late arrival. He gives me a cold look with his tiny eyes.

"Gomenosai." I apologise and slide myself between 10th and 6th squad. We are aligned with odds at one end and evens facing the other.

Rukia Kuchiki is on my left with her co-Fukutaichos Sentauro and Kiyone. Kiyone has grown her hair into a kinky ponytail and Sentauro has more facial hair. That's about all that has changed since they lost their Taicho all those years ago. At least they don't bicker as much anymore since Rukia's the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan. She has also grown up so much.

I don't feel as comfortable next to the tenth squad captain. With his shining glasses and icy demeanour. He gives me a deathly look with his eyes and I turn away. Maybe former Quincies shouldn't be enlisted as Taichos. At least I feel comfortable around his Fukutaicho though. She is so thoughtful. When I see those brown eyes and chestnut hair, I know I can rely on Orihime Inoue.

It seems many of the captain positions have changed over the last hundred years. We lost many during the Winter War and of those that survived, some simply passed away. I relive the horrible fight with Aizen. We all tried in vain to prevent Ichigo (Whom is also looking at me strangely) from seeing his Shikai but almost everyone was slain in the process. Worst still was that he got away and we've been waiting for his second war ever since. Perhaps this could be it.

"Right is every captain class officer here?" Yamma-ji calls out.

"Seventh squad hasn't arrived yet." Second Squad captain Yoruichi observes the missing Shinigami. She's right, because Chad should be across from me and between Taichos Hinamori and Hisagi.

"I wish to begin the debriefing so someone will have to pass the message on to seventh squad." Yamma-ji stands up alongside his loyal Fukutaicho Sasakibe (at least he hasn't changed). "As you may already know, we have reports of three Ryoka roaming around Seretei. We aren't sure if they're simply hollows or Arrancar but..."

"Gramps." All of the Gotei 13 twitch and stare at Kurosaki who has not only interrupted the Captain-Commander but addressed him in the most informal manner possible. His younger sister pinches his ear as punishment.

"What is it Kurosaki boy?"

"I know who the three Ryoka are. I saw them attacking two of my lower grade officers."

"Well tell us then." 13th squad Taicho Tatsuke grows impatient.

"Well our doubts about Aizen resurrecting the Arrancars have been confirmed. The Cuatro Espada tried to fight me..."

"Ulquiorra!?" Orihime shouted out with concern. Ishida held her back.

"No it was Coyote Starrk."

Wait a minute. I remember fighting Starrk. He was the Primera. "Kurosaki, isn't he the Primera?"

"No he told me he was demoted. In fact he told me a lot about the new Espada."

"New Espada?" Yoruichi grew curious.

"Yes well, and this is possibly the most alarming...Aizen has been killed."

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen on the massive revelation. Aizen...the most powerful and manipulative of the Shinigami was killed. "How is this possible?" I spoke.

"Well according to Starrk there was a sort of civil war going on in Las Noches for while. Two of the three Ryoka are a new type of Arrancar Aizen recruited."

_I did sense their reatsu a short time ago. It was similar to Masane's._

"Could they be Witchblade's?" I blurt out.

"What's a Witchblade?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

Mayuri – the freak of nature, explained to everyone that only one person can hold the Witchblade and that she was living amongst them in Soul Society.

"Why has this been left unnoticed?" Yamma-ji has flames on his eyes.

"Sorry but one of my subordinates did give Shinigami powers to a woman in a demi-hollow state. I thought you already knew abut that."

"Yes but not the fact she's one of the chosen bearers of Witchblade."

"We are losing track of the subject." I remind everyone.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well whoever they were, he told me they were ranks seven and nine so I can imagine not all of his Espada have been revived."

"So did he tell you how Aizen managed to be defeated?"

"Yes, he and he told me this girl was our worst nightmares combined."

_Gee a girl killing Aizen..._

"The culprit...and our new enemy, her name is Maria..."

-----

SOME TIME LATER:

I seemed to space out towards the end of the meeting. I know I should pay attention but I just want to sleep now. Anyway Yamma-ji finally dismisses us. I stroll away until he clears his throat.

"Taicho Shunsui Kyoraku, please stay behind for a moment." He eyes My Nanao-chan. "Fukutaicho you are free to go."

"Hai." She obediently runs off into the group.

"So was it one of your men who took in a Witchblade?"

"That is correct Yamma-ji." I respond instinctively using the nickname.

"You should have known better than to let this stay under the wraps...She could be a threat for all we know."

"I've seen her at least once and I think she has a kind and sweet nature." I defend my Masane, just as I would for Nanao-chan.

"Let me see her for myself and I will be the judge."

Just as if on cue the doors creak open and a distressed (and naked!) Shinigami enters the hall. She is panting, crying and bloodstained whilst she holds the kimono of a deceased Shingami (which I automatically assume as if it were her own she would be wearing it).

"Shunsui! I had to find you! It's Higouchi!" She chokes on her words as she breaks down in tears.

"Please Masane-chan; tell me what happened to him?"

She looks at me with sad eyes. Her hair colour has changed drastically from her lustrous brown to a pure white but her eyes look somewhat peaceful. The news she provides me is however, anything but...

*****

LAS NOCHES:

ASAGI:

The spoilt brat (I mean Maria) has ordered us to the king's room so we can hear the report from Starrk, Reina and Nora.

I really don't care how powerful these Shinigami think they are I'll still give 'em a go.

Oh well, I guess I better hurry up before she unleashes her pet number ten on us again.

-----

"So are we all here?" She rests on Aizen's throne with the blonde ditz on her left and the power magnet (Ulquiorra) on her right.

"Yes." Szayel the mad scientist responds. Until those three come back it's just Shiori, Szayel and myself standing before the 'great' woman. I haven't seen ten around but she still has the control in her grasp. _If I could somehow steal it off her..._

"Lady Maria, we have obtained information of the Shinigami." Starrk, who seems as unfussed as me about politics, appears from a Garganta behind us. The mother and scarred child (Reina and Nora) soon step out as well. Actually now that I notice, Nora is pretty messed up.

"Nora needs medical attention!" Reina yells concerned for her friend. Nora begins coughing blood as she grips her wound.

"She can once the meeting is over."

"Maria, you can't be serious! She could-"

"SILENCE! I will not hear anymore of it...Starrk proceed with the report."

"I came across several low-grade Shinigami initially and they were definitely weak but I also ran into a Shinigami captain who I recognised to be Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra seems to widen his eyes with shock. Maybe he had some sort of experience with him at one stage. "Excuse me Cuatro but were any of the others there?"

Starrk scratches his head. "Well I can't say since I wasn't there for too long."

Reina interrupts. "She is there..."

I don't think it's surprising when all of us Neogenes show an equal display of shock. Maria stands from her seat. She has customised her dress, opening it at the front to reveal her underwear. "So she IS alive?"

"I'm afraid so, and she is possibly more powerful than before."

Maria displays a thinking pose. "We need to capture her."

"But Soul Society has many Shinigami and we only have ten..."

"Lady Maria..." Ulquiorra rests his palm on his master's shoulders. "Allow me to return to Seretei and find this woman for you."

"I appreciate your loyalty Ulquiorra." She faces the rest if us. "You may choose any two Espada to join you on your journey."

He gives me a blank look of indifference much like he always does then looks at Shiori. "I have decided...I will take Asagi and Shiori with me."

"Shiori licks her lips in delight. "Yes! I can't wait for another fight." She jumps in the air flapping up her short skirt and revealing the number six. At least mine didn't change either. Otherwise I definitely would have felt it. Just for the sake of it I slip my hand down my pants and lift up the right lip. My number 5 is still very much there. I sigh with a moan of pleasure and relief which gather's everyone's attention.

Maria changes subject. "Well then, Ulquiorra, Asagi and Shiori will head on our second raid of Soul Society to hopefully capture Masane and the Witchblade.

_So she still longs for that power. What a selfish bitch...Oh well...I better not protest or she might kill me again_

*****

ULQUIORRA:

So the boy is a Shinigami captain now? I'm impressed; I can't wait till I encounter him.

I create a garganta and the three of us enter the dark pathway en route to Soul Society. To be honest I have never seen the place before, but Aizen was once a captain there and he told me a lot about it.

"So Ulquiorra why'd you choose us anyway? Is it coz we're the hottest?" Shiori buts her head as she runs ahead of me.

"No particular reason, I just needed two followers."

"I bet I know why you picked me." Asagi hypothesizes. "I remind you of you am I right?"

"You don't remind me of anyone woman."

"Gee you've been pretty uptight ever since that promotion to second in command."

_Maybe I have but all that matter now is this. I appreciate Maria for trusting me and choosing me as her strongest subordinate but I will have to disobey your initial order. I apologise master, but my motives for this are different to your own. The other two can perform your command but I just want two things: Ichigo...and the girl._

**_Whilst the other two set out on the mission it appears Ulquiorra has opened up some old wounds from his previous fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. And who does he refer to as 'the girl'? How will his rematch turn out? By the way I apologise but there may be another hiatus on this story as I'm returning the holidays are almost over and school will be pretty hectic this year. I'm not sure how I'll have the time to regularly update but I reccomend keeping this on alerts as I will try and work on it when I can. Now review before I use my Ultimate blade on you!_**


	15. Wounds that can never be healed

15. Wounds that can never be healed

SERETEI – SIXTH SQUAD BARRACKS: THE NEXT DAY

RUKIA KUCHIKI:

So it seems we have a new enemy? Yet it does revive old memories I was hoping to forget. Aizen was behind my (thankfully) failed execution and indirectly involved in Kaien's death. He also stole the Hogyoku and gave birth to the powerful Arrancars as well as the Espada which nearly took over Karakura Town and led to many casualties. Worst of all I was face-to-face against the most confronting Espada of them all, Aaroniero Arruruerie who nearly took my life with his illusions. I just hope he hasn't been revived with the rest of them.

"Hey Rukia!" I hear the voice of Ichigo at the door.

"Please refer to me as captain next time." I remind him but he's not one for honorifics.

"Are you worried about the Espadas as well?"

"A little…" But I put on a happy face anyway. "Then again we did beat them last time. Besides, isn't Aizen dead now?"

"Apparently. I wonder who this Maria character is."

"Let's just hope she isn't as much of a threat as Aizen was."

"I'm itching for another fight with Grimmjow though." He smashes his fists together.

"Well I'm not looking forward to having a rematch with the jarhead again." I say 'jarhead' as it makes me feel less guilty about killing Kaien.

I hear a loud "KUROSAKI-KUN!" running along the hallway. The chestnut haired Shinigami named Orihime Inoue crashes into the orange-haired captain.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo rubs his head.

"Sorry, but Ishida-kun was trying to make me put on another bonnet."

I then hear Ishida's voice storm in. _Say isn't it rude for all these officers of different squads to run amok in my barracks? I should say something._

"Please Inoue-san; I need to test it on someone." I see the wiry Taicho holding a very elegant pink baby bonnet.

"Test on one of Kurosaki-kun's sisters then." Orihime acts stubborn to her captain. I'm glad all my friends turned out to be captain class Shinigami after they passed on.

"Leave my Orihime alone." The heroic voice of Tatsuke now enters the room. Trudging behind are her two less enthusiastic subordinates, 13th seat Keigo Asano and 10th seat Miziuro Kojima.

"Yes Ishida LEAVE MY PRINCESS ALOOOONE-" The scene was now complete with the boisterous 12th seat Chizuru Honsho running into her Taicho's fist.

"Wow! I'm impressed." I comment.

Everyone seems to feel a little embarrassed, acting like high school students in front of a noblewoman. "Relax; I'm not Nii-sama."

_Ah Nii-sama. He always upheld his pride, even whilst on his deathbed._

It is only then I notice something and it's been bugging me since the Captain's meeting. "Hey everyone, where's Chad?"

They all stop and look as puzzled as I am.

*****

EIGHTH SQUAD BARRACKS

YUiCHI THE BABY-FACED LIUTENANT:

Last night my Taicho and I encountered some strange women but an even stranger woman interrupted our battle. Taicho has reason to believe she is a Shinigami working under the Eighth squad, so we are now heading to their barracks.

Taicho Sato is the best captain you could ever work under. Though he looks intimidating on the surface, he is actually quite caring and will always do what he can to help those in distress. That's why he insists he find this woman and talk to her.

We enter the door and see Taicho Kyoraku who is resting as always. He wears his typical pink women's kimono on top of his white haori. His face is hidden by his rice hat.

"Ahem." Taicho Sato clears his throat.

"No don't stop Nanao-chan- Oh! Sorry." He has strange dreams.

"Is she here?" He says bluntly.

"Who do you mean?"

"Her."

"Sorry?"

"I know you have the Witchblade girl here, I need to see her."

Taicho Kyoraku sighs. "Yare Yare I'll take you to Masane-chan."

He follows briefly then stops with his back turned. "Yuichi-san, you don't need to come with me."

"Oh but..."

"Please wait outside and I will be back shortly."

Considering his request I kowtow in humility. "Yes! Gomenosai Taicho Sato."

He gives me the informal thumbs up and walks away.

"I will forever be indebted to him." I say to myself, reminiscing those horror days as a parakeet.

*****

YASUTORA "CHAD" SATO:

Shunsui ushers me into the dim lighted room. "Here she is. She's very upset; we're all upset about what happened last night."

"Oh well I'm sorry." I show my sympathy. I'm not sure why they would be upset about a fight but I did hide away so I missed most of the scene.

"I'll be waiting outside the room if you need me."

_Why would I...? Never mind._

Something terrible must have happened because she is hugging her pillow as she stares in a zombie trance out the window. Her hair is pure white and her skin is fair. Her eyes are purple and she looks encapsulating.

"Excuse me Masane..." I can't think of the right words. "My name's Yasutora Sato but most people just call me Chad."

Still no response.

"Did something happen last night?" I want answers but find none. I've read the archives about these Witchblade's and their lust for fighting. What would it take to completely demoralise such a person?

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" She very slowly shakes her head slightly as it rubs against her pillow. Her eyes are circled in black and her face is stained with dried tears.

"Well I know you're the bearer of the Witchblade, I just had to confirm you're on our-"

"Don't mention that 'thing' around me!" Something sparked her up because she now has me pinned against the wall with her bone arm. "It has caused nothing but grief for me. Higouchi should...Higouchi should."

"That's enough Masane-chan." Shunsui, hearing the commotion, arrives and pulls her away from me and back into her bed. She begins her wailing sobs again.

_She was trying to say something about Higouchi. _"Taicho Kyoraku. Who's Higouchi?"

He bows his head and looks at me with a face of sadness. "He was a good Shinigami of mine, I was soon to promote him but I never got the chance."

I grow frustrated with a passion. "Please tell me what happened last night?"

"Masane...killed Higouchi."

My eyes widen with shock. But he puts up his hand.

"Not literally speaking, but she still say's it is her fault he died."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." I feel empty inside, but not for this Higouchi but for this poor woman who's body has been taken over by the Witchblade. I could not imagine what she is going through right now.

"I think it's best we leave her to rest." He escorts me back outside where my Fukutaicho is waiting eagerly. "She has had no sleep last night. She really cared a lot about Higouchi."

"Yes she does."

"Well we in the Eighth squad just need to be there for her. I care a lot about my female subordinate's welfare."

I ignore his perverted ideology and nod my head. "Well thank you for letting me see her."

"No problem." He strolls back inside but just as he turns his back he is pushed away by a woman rushing outside. "Masane-chan? What are you...?"

She stops and focuses on the sky above us. Her mood has changed from utter depression to alarming concern. She breathes heavily and her chest rises.

"What is it Masane?" I ask in concern. She looks straight at me with black-yellow eyes.

"They're here."

**_This cannot be a good sign. Masane has sensed the arrival of the Espada. Will she be able to fight in her current emotional state or will Maria obtain the chosen sister? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!!_**


	16. The second wave: feeling useless

**_I love writing long chapters when I can. Lot's of action in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_**

16. The second wave: feeling useless

TORN SKIES OF SERETEI:

ONE SET OF FEET:

_I hope to find that girl and rip her to pieces. Then again, I think Maria would scold me if I killed her. Oh well, we'll still have some fun..._

*****

ANOTHER SET OF FEET:

_Humph. What a bother...All for that spoilt brat of a leader..._

*****

FINAL SET OF FEET:

_Kurosaki Ichigo...Orihime Inoue...You're mine!_

_***** _

SIXTH SQUAD BARRACKS

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

"Hey can anybody else feel that?" I ask the boisterous crowd as I look unnervingly at the darkened sky. Something terribly evil has invaded Soul Society.

"Let's go!" Tatsuke is already on the run instructing her subordinates to follow.

"Orihime…" Ishida firmly addressed his Fukutaicho who nodded and they too Shunpoed away leaving me with Rukia.

"It's the Espada again." Rukia knew but I also thought so. The reatsu I was feeling was colder than usual. It felt like someone was circling a wet finger around my chest. Why was this hurting my chest so much?

_This reatsu! Can only be?_

SMASH! I barely have time to react when something, no wait someone, charges there way through the window raining shards of glass over Rukia and I. I regain my stance and notice the white draped figure before me. His clothes are tattered and a number is tattooed on his milky white chest.

"Two, y-you're the second Espada?"

"I'm sorry but have you forgotten who I am?" He accusingly points his white fingers at me. _I know all too well who you are. Ulquiorra Schiffer._

"So does this mean you have become stronger since last time?"

He gives me a slight smirk but his look of indifference remains. "Perhaps… Have you?"

I bear a cheesy grin. "Perhaps...I am captain of Eleventh after all."

He nods and charges at me with amazing Sonido. But my Shunpo has also improved enough to avoid his surprise attack.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shapes her hands ready for a kido spell.

"No Rukia!" I stop her. "I'll handle this myself...go help the others."

She sighs. "You're still the same arrogant Ichigo." Then disappeared in a flash.

"We're gonna need more room Ulquiorra." I suggest we fight on the Sokyoku Hill. He nods and we move away from the built-up area.

Never on a hundred years did I see this day coming. Having to fight this man again after he defeated me twice prior. I can't let him think I'm weak. I grip my Zangetsu with courage.

He unsheathes his own sword. "Are you ready...young boy?"

I reply in cocky fashion. "Firstly: don't call me boy, I am Captain Kurosaki Ichigo of Eleventh squad..." I place my sword in front of my body aiming forward. "And Second: BAN-KAI!"

*****

NEARBY...

MASANE:

I sense it. The power is drawing me. It is like before but I hear Higouchi's voice telling me to control the demon inside me. I have to fight it, but I have to fight them as well...

"Too slow bitch!" I slide out of a nearby blade. A lady in a white tunic shows of much flesh and a wicked knife. She licks the trail of blood in an erotic manner. I notice she grazed my left arm. _Dammit, my thoughts are distracting me._

"You cannot possibly be the same woman I fought before...You are too weak." I recognise the depraved voice to be one of the Neogenes I fought back on earth. This one in particular was most troublesome due to her lust for fighting. I will have to be cautious.

"Hey handsome." Another Neogene approaches from behind. She wears more tasteful clothing but seems darker in personality.

I return my composure. "So you two wanna take me on eh?"

The first one sharpens her knife. "Asagi will just watch as I, Shiori Tsuzuki cut you down." She lunges at me with her hunting knife but I easily evade. I try and use a hook punch with my hardened right arm but she blocks with her knife. Amazingly I don't feel any pain when pressing my hand into the blade but I withdraw in caution.

I observe bubbles oozing from the wound and enveloping the cut. It has completely healed. But I must focus now as she is in the air and falling with her knife aimed. I roll away and claw her mid section, tearing her already minimal clothing. Blood trickles from her scratches but she arches her back in seduction.

"Oh that's it! Now I can have some fun!"

"Get a hold of yourself masochist." I hear Asagi mumble as she sits in the background.

"Hyah!" I instinctively charge my left hand thinking I have my sword with me but I must have left it behind.

"Humph looks like you'll have to use your Witchblade then..." Shiori smugly comments as I rear up for another strike with my bone arm. I flex my fingers but feel a strange sensation around my palms. It is like a gale is forming around my hand. _What is this feeling?_

"You're distracted again!" My cheek is grazed by her slash.

_Dammit_

Again I flex my fingers and the sensation is greater now. It is becoming almost too painful to hold. I must release this tension.

_"HAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" A red orb grows from my palm and swirls around my hand. What have I just..._

Asagi laughs. "So it seems you can create Cero as well."

_Cero?_

"HYAH!" I release the charge of energy at my opponent who only moves slightly – meaning she took some of the blow. Her right side is partially singed and her clothes are now torn. She breathes heavily as she curses my name.

"Hurry up Shiori or I'll have to step in."

"Fuck you I'll finish this myself." She raises her knife then with one swift vertical swipe her blade transforms into a monstrous crescent blade which almost eclipses her own height. Some white body armour has also formed over her torn clothes making her look almost identical to her cloneblade form on earth.

"I won't let you do that little trick on me again." She thrusts her strange blade at me with tremendous speed then flashes behind me making a strange sound. I can't avoid the large slash to my back and I double over in pain. Blood showers over my body as I cough out blood.

"Pathetic. I will end your worthless life." Shiori places the inside of her crescent blade under my neck ready to..._Oh no! She's gonna kill me!_

"Wait Shiori!" I hear the other's voice raise in concern. "Maria wanted her alive."

"What does it matter? You can see she hasn't got the blade on her hand any more just a weak replacement that can do Cero.

_She's right...I have lost the blade when I need it the most._

Asagi sighs. "Fine I guess it won't matter anyway."

_No! _

See several figures flash in front of me. One is a woman with spiky black hair and another is a male with rather neat features, behind them are several Shinigami.

"Espada..." The man sighs.

"Let her go!" The spiky haired speaks with a voice of authority

"Go ahead, she's weak anyway." I feel a hard kick impact my tailbone. I lay helplessly on the ground feeling more worthless than ever.

The man steps forward. "As representative of Soul Society you two are under arrest." He jerks his head to the chestnut haired lady behind him and she runs over to my aid.

"Hello I'm Orihime Inoue and I'm going to heal you..."Her voice is soothing and like a princess. "Just hold still." I nod and she starts performing a strange procedure. Two flashes escape from her hairpieces and engulf me in an orange barrier. I turn my head and see the large gash on my back rapidly heal itself – no it's more like it is reversing the process as if rejecting that it ever happened.

Meanwhile I hear the others arguing with the Espada. "Arrest us eh? You have to be kidding." Shiori raises her large weapon. "I am Sixth espada Shiori Tsuzuki and my friend here is Fifth Espada Asagi, we would rather die than be arrested by you weaklings."

Asagi stands up and sighs whilst her finger is in her mouth. "Oh what a bother."

The man introduces himself as Uryu Ishida tenth squad captain and the spiky haired lady is Tatsuke Arisawa of thirteenth. "A shame I have to kill a woman but I have no choice." Tatsuke has already engaged fighting with Shiori with her three subordinates support but Uryu remains in a stand off with Asagi.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Asagi twiddles her fingers and bares a look of indifference but so too does the Shinigami captian, I watch on in amazement at there cool heads in a time like this.

"You see I'm faced with a dilemma..." Ishida continues. "I was a Quincy before I died and now that I have become a Shinigami I have shamed my family and all those Quincies before me. So I'm waiting for you to strike me so I don't have to use my sword."

"I'm not familiar with Quincies and stuff but if you're that desperate to die then I'll grant your wish. She unsheathes her sword and uses the flash step to appear inches from the Captain.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime yells in despair but the cool headed captain had a trick up his sleeve. His sword glowed blue and blocked her incoming strike.

"It was all a ruse." He smirks as he parries her away.

"What about your honour or whatever..." Asagi tries to put him off but she staggers. "Dammit what's happening?"

"MANIPULATE...SEELE SCNEIDER!!!" Ishida grips his glowing sword; blue particles seem to be entering the sword but are also leaving Asagi. She curses whilst the strange substance is stolen from her.

"Although it is part Zanpakuto now, I still have maintained some of my Quincy abilities and this blade is one of them. I can use this to steal your reishi and use it to my own pleasure." He pinches his sword and it malformed into an almost bow-like shape.

"What...Is that?"

"This is my zanpakuto's true ability; I can use this reishi to create arrows." He let go of his bow and a glowing arrow fired its way into Asagi's heart. She flew in the air before falling heavily in the ground. I gave out a little cheer of praise.

"You were amazing!" Both I and Orihime shout out.

"I thought the eighth espada was tougher..." But he was soon to eat his words as she slashes him from behind with her sword. "Im...possible!"

"You forget one thing arrogant man..." she licked the Shinigami/Quincy's blood as it trickled down her sword."...We Arrancar don't have a heart." She lifted her shirt which showed not only the large number five tattooed across her body but also the gaping hole where her heart should be.

"Dammit how foolish of me." Uryu cursed as he fell, defeated.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime tended to her Captain. She stretched her orange barrier so it was covering the both of us now.

"That's an interesting ability you have girl..." Asagi walked over and caressed her cheek.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled but I was in no state to fight.

Tatsuke's subordinates rushed over and faced the Arrancar/Neogene. One of them had messy brown hair which already reminded me of Higouchi's; another was small with short black hair and the third was a woman with glasses and medium red hair.

"Oh so you three think you can take me on?"

The brown haired boy spoke to his comrades. "Chizuru, Miziuro, attack!"

"Oh how foolish..." I couldn't even see what she did, she was so fast but all three of them were nearly bifurcated as blood gushed from their mid-section. It was horrible. They only tried to protect us but were now facing death.

My hearing became fuzzy and I could barely make out Orihime and Tatsuke's cries.

_This is all my fault...I really am useless._

_"Let's take the healing girl with us." _I hear them grapples with her as she struggles. Tatsuke tires to stop her but Shiori easily cuts her down.

_"You were a challenge until you let your emotions distract you." _I hear Shiori in the background.

Asagi is creating a portal and steps in with Orihime.

I hear more voices coming but it is all in vain. One of them strikes me the most, a fiery orange haired boy but my world now enters a period of darkness...

*****

A SHORT TIME AGO:

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

Even in my Bankai form Ulquiorra can keep up with me and overpower me. He hasn't used resureccion yet so I can only conclude that he has definitely become stronger.

We lock blades and we both share deathly glances. I just want to kill him again.

Ulquiorra smiles faintly. "I must say your reatsu has improved since last we met."

I'm put off guard for a moment. "Huh?"

He grabs me and throws me. I'm hurtling down to the ground and feel a bone-crushing impact.

Ulquiorra averts his gaze I notice the flying sparks of battle in the distance. "I sense her presence; she must be using that ability of her's."

Orihime Inoue interrupts my thought process. "Dammit I won't let you have her again." I use my jet black sword to prop myself up.

Ulquiorra looks at me and sighs. He flickers his hands indicating one thing. "You have improved slightly...but not enough to match me." The blue Cero enlarges and he releases its full force on my position.

*****

ULQUIORRA:

_That is definitely her reatsu I'm feeling. I'm sure that boy couldn't avoid such a close range Cero but I'll deal with him later. I need to see her again...The woman who saved my life._

*****

EIGTH SQAUD BARRACKS

YASUTORA SADO:

"We better help those in battle." I say to my Fukutaicho. He nods and we head over to the rising reatsu.

_Masane. Why does your arm...remind me of my own ability?_

*****

RUKIA KUCHIKI:

For a while I was feeling the high levels of reatsu output from both battles but Ichigo's has suddenly dropped whilst one of the Arrancar's has spiked. I hope he's okay but for now I must fight this terrible Arrancar.

I address my co-Fukutaichos. "Sentauro, Kiyone, we're heading to the rising reatsu."

"Yes Kuchiki Taicho." Both say in unison.

*****

SECOND SQUAD BARRACKS

YORUICHI SHIHOIN:

There's been a second invasion of Soul Society just a day apart. Everyone's reatsu seems to be fluctuating; some are higher than an average Taicho whilst others are just faint.

As I sit on the porch I hear the voice of my Fukutaicho behind me. "Yoruichi Taicho, what should we do?"

I rest my head in my arms. "We wait here."

"But what about the-" She stops when she see my glare. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me."

"You worry too much Soi Fon." I laugh.

"We'll just wait here then." Soi Fon returns inside, grasping the stump on her left arm.

*****

SHUNSUI KYORAKU:

"Why are you still here Taicho?"

Nanao-chan interrupts my thought process. "It may already be too late for her."

"What are you saying Taicho." Nanao's voice is filled with passion. "You just lay around and did the same thing two hundred years ago...remember what happened then?"

_She's right. I lost Lisa-chan due to my apathy._

"I thought you would always protect a female comrade of the eighth...I thought you were the one who would save a damsel in distress." Nanao's face is polluted with sad tears. "I thought you were the strongest of the Taicho's...so why are you doing nothing."

I rub away her tears from under her eyes. "Please don't let me see you this upset again. Gomenosai Nanao-chan." she rests her head into my chest and grips my kimono.

"Good luck Kyoraku Taicho."

I force a weak chuckle. "Please Nanao-chan, just call me Shunsui."

*****

MAIN BATTLE

ORIHIME INOUE:

All my friends are falling around me. I don't have the power to save them all. I feel so useless.

Asagi picks me up and steps into the Garganta. _Please! Not this again!_

Sado-kun shows up with Yuichi. His arms have already transformed in preparation. "Let her go!"

Asagi smirks and says nothing. Sado-kun lunges with his left arm but is stopped by Shiori's blade.

"Sado Taicho!!!" Yuichi runs in to protect his captain but runs into Shiori's super kick which winds him.

"Shibata-san!"

"Die!" Shiori steps back and sends her blade in a horizontal arc, intending to halve Sado-kun.

"SADO-KUN!" Another sword blocks her blade and saves Sado-kun. I recognise her by her raven black hair and the bang which adorns her face.

"Rukia!"

"Let her go!" She addresses Asagi firmly. Two other Shinigami place their swords around Shiori, stoping her from fighting. Sentauro has his aimed at the neck and Kiyone has her sights on the spinal chord.

"Asagi just let me go and they won't hurt you." I plead with the Arrancar but she doesn't budge, in fact her sword is now in front of my throat.

"Don't come any closer or she gets it." Asagi seems desperate to retrieve me but all I can think of now is death approaching.

_This is bad...I will either die here or become a prisoner of Las Noches once more._

A man in white is now in front of me. He wears pale makeup and his face looks like it's always crying. My nightmare has been fully revived. Yet this was my entire fault out of sheer selfishness.

"It is good to see you again...Orihime."

*****

MASANE:

_"Mama...are you there mama?"_

_"Yes sweetie I'm right here."_

_"Where are you? I can't see a thing...its dark and...And I'm scared."_

_"It's okay Riko I'm right here." _

_"The scary man is back! No! Leave me alone! MAMA!!!"_

"HUUURRRGGGHHHAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****

ULQUIORRA:

Whilst the boy impressed me before this woman's something else. She was completely incapacitated when I arrived but now is surging with power. Her reatsu gives me a cold feeling, much like that of a hollow.

She stares at me with black-yellow eyes. Both of her legs and half her body seem to have transformed beyond recognition. The right jaw-line resembles that of a hollow mask and when she breathes it is raspy and beastly. When I fought the boy, he was struggling to control his own inner hollow.

"Masane Amaha...Just what the hell are you?"

**_It seems Masane's inner hollow is trying to take over. Is this good or bad news for the Shinigami, and will Ulquiorra get Orihime as he desires? I'll leave you hanging for a while as I work on the next chapter._**


	17. Shocking discovery

**_Warning for some course language and gore in the following chapter._**

17. Shocking discovery

UNDERGROUND RESEARCH LAB

NEMU KUROSTSUCHI:

Father is working hard trying to find more information about the Witchblade. I try to comfort him but he pushes me away. I simply stand aside and wait till he needs me.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho are you-"

"Shut up woman I'm very close."

"Never mind..."

After a few more minutes of finger dances he stops and leans back in his chair. "Dear God!"

"Taicho..."

"Oh how very wrong I was about this girl."

I massage his shoulders but he slumps in dismay. "What is it?"

"The only way for a Witchblade carrier's soul to live is for it to undergo hollowfication."

"Why hollowfication?"

"The hollow reatsu has the ability to...control the Witchblade's reatsu. Effectively making them a slave not only to the Witchblade but their inner hollow as well."

"But didn't she amputate the blade?"

"That will only delay the inevitable hollowfication process. The only way she can stop this is by defeating her inner hollow but that will reignite her Witchblade abilities."

"What if she can't?"

"Then both forces will overwhelm the body and eventually kill her."

I want to feel concerned but I can't show the expression for it. Mayuri shakes his head but I think that's more to do with his own miscalculation rather than empathy.

"Ah! You seem to know a lot about those Witchblades Kurotsuchi..." Another sadistic voice enters the dark chamber. I catch his pink hair in a blur before I feel a powerful punch to my gut. I barely have time to react to the impact and double over in pain.

"Szayel...How can that drug have failed on you...?" Mayuri seems more angry than horrified at the Espada's sudden arrival. "Tell me...how did those hundred years of pain feel?"

Szayel smirks. "You were foolish to leave me there after that battle and be ignorant enough to not consider that I may have had my own antidote to that drug." He averts his gaze. "Plus my fraccion were a godsend."

"So it seems Aizen has resurrected you creatures. Let me take your arm as a sample for analysis."

"I'm not here to be your guinea pig...and unfortunately I'm not here to fight either..."

Mayuri yawns. "Well I'm busy so come back when you're ready to lose again."

Szayel places his sword in front of father's throat. "I'm here for answers clown and you're gonna give me the data I need."

Mayuri is unfazed by the man's threats. "Looks like I'm already the better scientist if you're grovelling to me for information."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Then he lowered his voice. "I need to obtain data about the Witchblade's."

"Well I've been researching for twenty hours about the Witchblade and all I can surmise is that they shouldn't even be here."

Szayel scratches his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well the blade is passed on from one generation to the next...Masane shouldn't be here but she is. The only logical reason is because of the hollow within her."

"So that's why the Witchblade/Arrancars are possible."

Father spins to face the other madman. "You mean to tell me there is more than one Witchblade?"

"Yes freak...We have six new Arrancar and one of them killed Aizen."

"Ah yes we had a meeting about that...But surely they must be faux blades for only one wielder can exist at a time."

"I suppose so." It seems like these two sworn enemies are actually having a casual conversation. Such mad geniuses.

"Nemu..." Father stands up and addresses me. "Can you excuse us while we go to Hueco Mundo?"

_What is he saying? Why would he suddenly decide to go to such an evil place?_

"Sure. I will take care of things here."

"We really need to catch up some more." Father shows him the carriage he stole from Szayel and creates his own Garganta for them to enter. "I would like to see these Witchblade/Arrancars for myself and...Study them."

Szayel rubs his hands. "You will enjoy it as much as I did."

*****

MEANWHILE

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

This was a warzone. Bodies lay strewn everywhere. Three Espada were about to retreat into Hueco Mundo with Orihime as their captive; but perhaps most disturbing of all was this white-haired woman who was struggling to fight her inner hollow. She fell on her knees and pressed her hands on her ears to stop the voices from within. She tried to drown them out with screams but they just shout louder. I should know since I went through the same suffering myself.

"GGGGRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Every scream she takes sound more and more inhuman and resembles that of a hollow cry.

I hear Ulquiorra to my side. "Let's go, I'm over this lost cause."

"Wait! Give us back Orihime!" I shout out and try to reach for Orihime's hand but it is to far away.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Before the portal can shut I run through to try and pursue the Arrancar.

I see the trio running. They are within range.

"GETSUGA..."

BBSSHH. A white figure stands in front of the enemy. Its back is turned but it looks like a Vasto-lorde due to its humanoid size and shape. Its white armour is minimal, only covering the shins, elbows, pelvis and chest region. It slowly turns and I see its mask. It is smooth with a V shaped plate and one long slit for two red dotted eyes to appear. The skin is more of a cream complexion and I notice the hollow has breasts partially covered by the armour.

_It's the woman from before._

"GRRAAAOOOOWWW!!!" I take a step closer but am hindered by a crimson curtain of blood. The three Espada were defeated in an instant, but I also notice Orihime had been injured in the process.

"Inoue!" I shout for a response but only caught the hollow's attention. She is fast; I can't even block so I have to dodge and retreat slowly back into Soul Society.

The Garganta has been sealed. I'm trapped in limbo with a powerful enemy.

I decide the only way to stop her is to don the mask. You have to fight fire with fire. If I did this in Seretei the place would probably collapse but its okay here.

She strikes me with her dagger claws but now I can block her. She resorts to her other set of claws and manages to tear away a bit of flesh.

"UWAH!" I grab my arm which seems to be hanging by a thread. Meanwhile she opens her jaws and consumes my bodily parts.

_Dammit it may be too late for her._

She pulls back her arm ready to impale me but it falls away from her body. It is then I see an injured Ulquiorra sheathing his sword.

"Ulquiorra why are you saving me?"

"I'm not saving you. I'm saving myself."

I remember my battle a century ago where Ulquiorra revealed his true power is regeneration so that explains why he seems unaffected by her attack. But she too can regenerate as I notice her arm repairing itself.

"She can regenerate but like me cannot replace internal organs." He points his blade at her. "Strike her body and head."

"But that might kill her." I say but he does not respond. He begins attacking her but she holds him back with one arm. I come from behind and stab her in the thigh, missing her organs. I'm not sure if I can kill her, she could still have a chance.

_Please fight it...Please fight it...Please fight it..._

**_Masane has fully hollowfied. Will she be able to fight her inner hollow? Or is it too late for her? Find out in the next chapter as we enter Masane's world._**


	18. The battle within

18. The battle within

?????

MASANE:

_Where am I? Why do I feel so strange? Where is everyone? I'm alone and scared..._

I'm standing on a floating piece of rubble. The sky is orange as dusk never fades. The buildings seem to be almost submerged in an ocean of blood. It's almost like Tokyo, just after the Great Quake.

But I shouldn't be here? I was battling Shiori and Asagi but now I'm here, back where I once lived. But not only have I returned to this place. I seem to have returned to this one moment.

I notice the seagull hover in flight; they don't move. Some debris also appears suspended in air.

_Am I dreaming?_

_"You're not dreaming Masane." _

_A voice – wait. How did they hear my thoughts?_

_"I heard your thoughts because you're currently in your sub-conscious."_

_Subconscious?_

_"That is right. This entire world was your creation."_

_Creation?_

_"Please listen to me Masane. You are in grave danger."_

_What?_

_"Your hollow self is trying to take over your soul and if you don't fight it you will suffer a fate worse than death."_

_A fate worse than death?_

I hear a loud howling noise in the distance. A pale blur is hopping from building to building, each leap sinking the building further into the abyss.

_"It is coming! Masane you need to hurry before this place crumbles. I will help you if you give me another chance."_

_Another chance? What are you talking about?_

"**Hello Melon-lady**." The blur appears as a pale-skinned person. She looks almost identical to me apart from some striking features: her skin is pure white, paler than an albino; her eyes are black with yellow orbs as pupils; her lips and teeth are jet black and her heir is also white. She dons a white kimono and wields a black katana.

"Are you my evil twin or something?" I say in angst.

She spits back words. "**You really are a ditz. I'm your inner hollow, stupid**."

"Hey! I was just asking." I feel like punching this lame attempt at a copy-cat of me.

"**Have you even comprehended what I just said yet? Or is your reaction time a little slower than normal people**"

"What do I have to comprehend? I don't know what the hell is going on here-" I'm cut off by her sudden strike. I dodge but my kimono is slightly torn at the arm. "What are you doing?"

"**I am taking over this body**"

"You can't just do..." I stop and remember what the voice from before said to me.

_"Your hollow self is trying to take over your soul and if you don't fight it you will suffer a fate worse than death."_

"So you're my inner hollow then?"

"**I don't even want to dignify that with a response**." Trying to sound clever at every opportunity but I have a comeback in mind.

"Yeah well ya just did ya dork so nerh."

"Please stop acting immature." The voice that was calling me before arrives. She reminds me of someone...

_Long red hair, body armour...oh crap!_

"Not you! I won't allow you to take over my body again."

"Please Masane I'm trying to reason with you." My Witchblade form tries to intervene as some sort of peacekeeper. Much different to the way I remember it.

"So you set this whole thing up so I'd let you come back. An idiot could see right through that one."

"No Masane, I'm begging you to reconsider. If you don't utilise my power she will take over instead."

"So it's the lesser of two evils?"

"We can learn to co-exist like the early days."

"**I'm comin' for ya!**" She lunges forward with her blade. I dodge desperately each time but 'm getting exhausted. Why won't my Witchblade come over here and help me herself.

"I cannot physically help you. I can only give you back the power of the Witchblade."

"Dammit. She's fast." My kimono's turning into chop suey and the hollow me is starting to connect with scratches on my flesh.

"MASANE YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP YOU!"

"I can't bear to relive the nightmare."

"Then what about your daughter?"

_Rihoko?_

"That's right. If you don't take my power it will merely transmit to her. Remember what you swore to yourself before you died?"

_"That's right...I'll die...But I'm taking you with me."_

"You bitch. How can you play with people's lives?" I sob but the tears sting my wounds. The hollow me kicks me onto a ledge. I can't hold on much longer.

"**Hah! You weren't much of a challenge. And I thought you were the king.**"

"Please don't kill me. I'm begging you."

"**Oh I'm not going to kill you. Why would a king kill their own horse?**"

_"Masane can you hear me?" _Another familiar voice. It can't be...

_Higouchi if that's you please save me._

_"I want to give you the strength to beat this chick, but the only way for it to work is if you let her help you."_

_But she's the one who stole my life in the first place_

_"Don't worry. I will make sure she stays in line. Though I may be dead, my memory lives on in you."_

"**So are you ready to serve me?**" Her black katana descends like a guillotine. But I stop it with my armoured hand.

"I'll give you another chance. But remember...both of you...who the king is."

"**Impossible how can you...?**"

"I'M THE KING OF MY OWN BODY!!!"

I impale the impostor in the chest then raise the blade upwards. Black blood oozes out more like a paste than fluid. I don't need her as a horse when I have the Witchblade.

"**You will regret this big-brea****s****ted-bitch!**" One of her halves still curses whilst her body slowly dissolves. "**Your only gonna end up a slave to that thing again**"

"I understand the price I have to pay...But I cannot bear to see Rihoko suffer the same fate."

"**Your captain...Your friends...**Y**our daughter...everyone will die...because of you!!!**"

Her face finally fades into the breeze. I feel normal even though the blade has returned to my arm like before.

_Higouchi...Tozawa...Shunsui...Rihoko...I won't let you die._

"I think we better head back now don't you think?" I talk to my blade which shimmers in anticipation for battle.

**_Masane has fended off her inner hollow...for now, but in doing so has allowed the Witchb;ade to reclaim power. Will she be able to have control over her inner demons? ZOr will she submit to the lust for battle? Find out next chapter!_**


	19. Odyssey to nowhere

**_I'm so horrible, leaving you all waiting for another update. Worse still it's only a short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Enjoy!_**

19. Odyssey to nowhere

GARGANTA EN ROUTE TO HUECO MUNDO

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

I pant as I take a brief break from fighting the fierce hollowfied woman. Ulquiorra has released once and is also struggling to fend off the powerful hollow. I'm hoping in a way that he will either die or be significantly wounded from this battle so I can finish him off afterwards.

"What are you doing Kurosaki!? Help me already!" His voice has changed from calm to more of anxiety.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath and rake my fingers across my face to produce my mask again. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

She uses Sonido to dodge the energy blast and is now within range of my right side, but I've left an opening for her. She claws at my ribcage; four thick red lines scar my right side as I wince in pain.

"Dammit boy you're useless." Ulquiorra pushes me aside and points his finger at the hollow. "Let me end this pathetic fight.

_He's going to use cero!?_

The hollow woman slouches from exhaustion. I notice a small crack appear in her mask, then another, finally her whole mask appears as a mosaic.

"STOP! SHE'S FIGHTING HER HOLLOW!" I rush over but Ulquiorra ignores me, set only to kill the threat before him. The green orb of destruction is almost complete.

I see a speck of her eye as her starts to flake away. "ULQUIORRA!!!"

I barge into the Arrancar with minimal force but it is enough to knock off the aim of his cero blast. He looks at me with acidic daggers. "**Do you have any idea what you have just done?**"

"I had to save her. I could see her mask disappearing." I try in vain to defend my actions but he hits me with a bone-crunching punch to the sternum.

"**Not only have you interrupted my fight, but you have ****become**** my enemy once more.**"

"But you already were my enemy..." I say confused.

"To think I actually allied with a boy like you. I need time to think, you can stay here and die." His arm aims for my heart. Oh how I hate that feeling...

_Here it comes...almost there..._

"What!" A metallic hand blocks Ulquiorra's strike. I look up and see a fiery woman with long brown hair and a tough-as-nails glare.

"She...saved my life." I say as she grapples with Ulquiorra.

"You really are a strange woman. I no longer have interest in fighting you." Ulquiorra retreats to the other girls and helps them up – including Orihime.

"Wait! You can't take Inoue!" But they have disappeared in a sea of darkness.

I feel low. I also thought that the two of us could find a way to console old feuds. Maybe we could prevent another major war and prevent more unnecessary deaths. But because I saved her, Inoue is gone and a second war seems imminent.

"Let's go." I hear her voice. She picks my sorry self up. "My name's Masane Amaha. Sorry about the wounds."

I grip my thread of an arm. "It's alright. You were just fighting your inner hollow weren't you?"

"Yes I was...but how did you know."

"Because I once had to do the same thing."

"So who are you?"

I proudly press my hand to my chest and shout. "I AM CAPTAIN OF ELEVENTH FIGHTING SQAUD KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

*****

MASANE:

"Kurosaki eh? Sounds like an interesting name."

"Yeah. People call me 'strawberry', 'berry boy', 'protector' and 'the substitute'."

I giggle as he recalls his strange nicknames but the last one sounds a bit interesting. "Where did you get a name like 'substitute'?"

"Well when I didn't become a Shinigami through ordinary methods. I skipped the years of training and reishi building and became one in an instant."

I become more intrigued at the boy's story. "So how did you become a Shinigami?"

"A girl named Rukia Kuchiki gave me her powers by stabbing me in the chest."

"Hey that's how I got my powers as well." _So this must be the other boy who __received__ the power transfer. _"But isn't it a crime to give humans Shinigami powers?"

"Yes it is. In fact, she was sentenced by the Central 46 and nearly executed."

"Wow! I mean, I'm sorry to hear that."

He smiles a cheeky grin. "That's okay, because I saved her anyway."

"You stopped the execution yourself?"

"Yup, blocked the flaming bird just in time."

"She must really like you for doing that." Ignoring the 'flaming bird' statement.

"You'd think so but she's a noblewoman now and can be a bit stuck up at times."

"Oh well."

"Do you have any special people in your life?" He throws me a question.

"Actually I have a very special person in my life. And I would die a thousand times just to meet her one more time."

"Sister?"

"No...My daughter Rihoko."

"Well if we wanna see anyone we have to find a way out of here first."

It is only now that I pay close attention to my surroundings. Everything is black; there are no landmarks or land for that matter. It feels like we're just floating in space.

"I think we took a wrong turn." I comment but Ichigo isn't laughing. "What's wrong?"

"That bastard Ulquiorra..." he clenches his fist. "He took Orihime from me again...DAMMIT ULQUIORRA WHICH WAY DID YOU GO!!!!!???"

"I'm not sure what we should do?"

"Soul Society will come and find you. But I've got to continue forward and find Orihime." He leaps forward, ready to set off in no apparent direction but I grab his hand.

"Wait! Let me come with you."

"Masane, you have no idea how powerful the enemies are that you will face if you continue."

"I don't care. I want to help you." Besides it's better than waiting here floating around till they fish me out."

"Fine, but please try not to get too involved in the fighting."

I snap. "Who do you take me for, some helpless damsel?"

"No it's not that it's just...You only just suppressed your hollow, you should avoid battle for a while to recover."

"I'm not coming to be a spectator, I want to fight."

"Oh boy..." He curses under his breath and sighs. "Come on then."

"Do you even know the way?" I say as I'm sceptical of the boy's intuition.

"There has to be an exit somewhere, we'll take it from there."

_What a stupid child...yet I can't be more indebted to him than ever before. Just like Higouchi...you saved me from myself..._

**_So it seems Ichigo and Masane are trapped in a Garganta. Will they find a way out, or will they be stuck in limbo forever? You'll have to wait for the next chapter._**


	20. To be a god

**_Here's another chapter. Don't expect regular updates but I will try and do at least one a week at this point._**

20. To be a god

LAS NOCHES

MARIA:

YAWN. This is getting boring very fast. I hate lazing around this throne if I'm not doing anything.

"Hey Aoi."

"Yes Miss Maria?"

"What's taking those guys so long? I only sent them over there to find the Witchblade woman. How hard can it be?"

"Sorry for our late return Maria-sama." Ulquiorra pants as he stands at the doorway carrying three girls.

"What happened to them?" I ask though I really don't care if they die. They are only really in the way of my true goals.

"Masane attacked them...She...is...strong."

"So what about the Witchblade?"

"She doesn't have it."

"What?" _But she is the __blade bearer__._

"When we arrived in Soul Society she was in the later stages of hollowfication. Perhaps her Witchblade powers have been replaced by that of a hollow."

"NO SHE HAS TO HAVE IT! I WANT THE WITCHBLADE!!!"

"My my, your replacement leader is quite noisy…" A croaky voice appears from a nearby Garganta. A freak of a man in a white coat steps out flexing his bony fingers. Szayel is beside him.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and..." Addressing my subordinate. "When did I ask you to leave here?"

"Mayuri insisted on paying us a visit. I wanted to find information about...uh...the Oken."

Everyone seemed to light up as Szayel mentioned the word – I only did because I had no idea what it was.

"Ah you creatures are eager to continue Aizen's legacy and find the Oken eh?" Mayuri paces towards my throne and Aoi steps forward.

"Don't come any closer clown." Aoi is about to sheath her sword but I grab her hand.

"It's alright Aoi; please tell us about this Oken then."

"Aizen mustn't have told you about the key to the royal palace."

"Royal palace...like a king and queen?"

"No...More of a god or goddess."

_To be a god...That would be the ultimate power..._

"Do you have the key?" I ask with strong desire for the Oken.

He puts up his palm. "Tut-tut-tut-tut it is not that simple. The Oken requires 100,000 souls within a 2 Reiri radius for it to be created."

"I already knew that." Szayel plays 'who's the smarter (or crazier) genius'

"So just kill some people and we have it right?"

Mayuri continues his rant. "Well you can't just find 100,000 people and randomly kill them then expect the Oken to show up; it only works in a special area in the world – the Jureichi."

I cross my arms indicating my impatience.

"Okay so you Shinigami wannabes wanna know where this Jureichi is then?"

"That would be great Mayuri." Szayel wraps his arms around the other scientists shoulder. _I really worry about that guy._

"The current Jureichi is located in...*****"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Mayuri inspects his fingernails as he cunningly sneers. I notice he has one larger than the rest, it looks like a claw. "Oh I have my reasons."

"Then I shall send Stark and Reina as envoys to this Jureichi and obtain data about the area."

"Hmm...I can see why you were able to topple Aizen." He continues to sneer. "You seem to have the nature of a true leader, or at least a very ambitious one. Though you only appear to be a girl I underestimated your intelligence and spiritual levels. I would love to study your characteristics in more detail sometime."

"Piss off you creep."

"I'm devastated. Oh well I'm sure your loyal scientist will supply me with more specimens."

"We'll see about that..." And the two mad scientists finally dismissed themselves. Ulquiorra brought out the third girl. She had long chestnut hair and no mask so she wasn't one of my subordinates.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Orihime Inoue, a Shinigami...and a rejecter of reality."

"So you brought her here thinking she would pose as a new henchman." I wave my hand. "I don't need her take her back or just kill her."

"Please Maria-sama, she could be very useful."

"Then why doesn't she reject this 'thing' stuck on my head." Pointing to my grossly large mask. I originally enjoyed it and thought it was cool but knowing that it associates with that man, it bothers me now.

Ulquiorra gently shook the girl in an attempt to rouse her. "Hey Orihime." She slowly opened her eyes. They look soft yet sad.

"Where am I?"

"Come forward little girl."

She looks dazed and confused at her situation. She turns her head to Ulquiorra, her hair dropping as it weaves through his arms. "You brought me back here again didn't you?"

"I had to Orihime."

"But why?"

"To serve my new master...and myowndesires." He mumbles something as he averts his gaze but I can't decipher his words.

"Ulquiorra told me about your rejecting power and I want you to test it on myself."

She pouts as she stands up. "You Arrancar just use me. Everyone just uses me."

I tap my white mask. "Please remove this abomination from my head."

She continues to murmur. "Funny how you say please, it makes you sound like you're asking me to. But if I refused to you would just hit me or kill me anyway."

I want to sheathe my sword and cleave her at this point but just looking at her smooth face and soft eyes; her draping hair. _I must not think of it!_

She flattens her hands around my head. They start to glow golden as she chants something. "Sotten Kasshun I reject." She says with anything but enthusiasm. Two sparks fly from her hands and form an orange haze around my vision.

But something else is happening...The black in the corner of my vision fades and I see clearly now. My head feels lighter as the weight is finally reduced.

"There we are..." She says with apathy. _Why can't she lighten up? Sure she's being __he'd__ here against her will but no need to be so melancholy._

"Couldn't you finish the whole mask?" Ulquiorra says in a more soothing voice. _Ever since that girl came he's __changed__._

"I'm sorry but I need more strength. I think she looks nice anyway."

_Really._

Aoi cocks her head towards so I can see her. "Well Miss Maria she has removed a lot of your mask so I think she has passed the test."

"Yes I believe so...Ulquiorra, find her a room to stay in, preferably a comfortable one, let her feel at home."

"As you wish master." He bows and escorts the enchanting girl away.

_What is with that girl? Why does she make me feel this way? She is just a ditzy girl with healing powers. And yet, her simplicity seems to only further emphasize my...no I won't say it...for her. Her eyes, her hair, her sad face, her voice, her...body..._

"Miss Maria!"

I stammer as I slip in my chair. "Huh-oh-uh-I must have daydreamt for a moment there."

"Stark and Reina have left for the World of the Living. Shiori and Asagi are being tended to. Would you like to see your new look?"

"Oh that's right. The girl fixed my face; I haven't seen my true face for so long I might have forgotten what I look like."

Aoi chuckles like an innocent schoolgirl. "Ok I'll pass you the mirror...so what do you think."

My face is finally clear. I can see my eyes, my nose, my ears, everything that makes me – well – me. The only parts of the mask that remain are the two drooping horns; they still remain as a reminder of what I am, an Arrancar, and a demon.

"I just love it! ~"

*****

ULQUIORRA:

_"You will sleep here. These are your new clothes. Please see me if you have any problems." _

_"Thanks..." _

_"Orihime..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please don't hate me over this...I promise things will work out here."_

_"I don't hate you Ulquiorra..."_

_"I know."_

_----- _

Orihime is now settling in her new abode. I must head to Szayel's lab to check out this Shinigami visitor. But all I can think about now is her. I told my master I brought Orihime to service her but in reality, it is all part of my selfish desire to have her around. I can't let that boy have her, nor can I truly let master have her.

I peer into the door way and see the two scientist idly chatting about body tissue and dissecting specimens. Ironic...those two were once sworn enemies, now they seem to be benefiting from each other's knowledge. Perhaps Mayuri will join us; after all, he did reveal the Oken's whereabouts.

I find my room. Its dark with only one slit of light from the small window. The light pierces my bed and table. I collapse onto my bed and place my hands behind my head in rest. I dream of Orihime for the remainder of the eternal night...she will never leave my sights for as long as I live.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

REINA SOHO:

_"The current Jureichi is located in..."_

I can't believe it is here. Of all the places in the world. Stark scratches his mopped hair. He seems to hate doing jobs, he hates doing anything though. But this is more pressing. Why do we have to be here to obtain the Oken? I have so many memories here. This was my home.

_"The current Jureichi is located in...Tokyo Japan."_

We step down onto the street. There are so many people. If they saw me like this they would laugh and stare. But noone is looking – in fact noone seems to acknowledge my existence.

"The humans cannot see us." Stark tells me before he bumps into a man that looms somewhat similar to him. _So they can feel us though_.

The human looks confused as he rubs his head. Stark also peers into his eyes but the human is looking at noone.

"Dammit something just hit me outta nowhere." The human sounds very informal as he addresses a group of stranger looking people. _Maybe I don't need to worry about standing out in this crowd._

One man is very fat and wears an orange Hawaiian shirt; another person, a petite young gothic woman, waves a fan; there's also an old man who seems to dress like a teenager and an overweight woman in a red nightgown.

_Wait a minute...these people...have I seen them before?_

"You ape-head, you're just feeling things that aren't there." The woman yells.

The old man looks around in concern. "Hey we lost the other two. Hey where are you guys?"

_I wonder what he could mean._

"Come on Reina, let's move on.

We weave through the crowd, though it's pointless since they can't see us. Stark grabs my hand as we navigate the sea of people. If Maria needed 100,000 souls it would not be hard to find 100,000 here.

"Ow! Daddy something hit me." The sound of a young girl. I look around and see an unkempt man kneel over to pick up a fallen child. The child is a small girl with medium navy hair. She has two red bows and a blue dress with white shirt. Her shoes are pink. And her face tells me this person is someone very close to me.

Stark stands in front of me but my gaze is still focused on the girl. "Hey Reina why are you spacing out over a little girl?"

"She is not just a little girl...She is Rihoko...She is my daughter..."

**_Maria has discovered her sexuality, Ulquiorra is haviing relationship problems, Mayuri and Szayel are best of friends and Reina has encountered her (biological) daughter! What can possibly come out of all of this? Rihoko's gaurdian angel is not around this time. Stay tuned for the next dramatic chapter!!!_**


	21. The third wave: death

**_Man! I've finally gotten off my backside and finished the latest chapter. This is now the second long hiatus this story has had. I'm sure a few of the fans will look forward to this chapter. I'm eager (now that the holidays have started) to finish this story soon. Now enjoy the 21st chapter, then perhaps review._**

21. The third wave, death's grasp

RIHOKO:

I feel something strange around me. It's similar to the one I got when the monster showed up a while ago. I can make out a mirage of what looks like a person; she's crouching down and stretching her arms. Could it be…?

"MAMA!"

*****

REIJI TAKAYAMA:

I call out to my daughter. "Rihoko. What are you talking about?" She walks forward in a strange trance. Why does she keep calling out to her mother? Has she forgotten that she passed away? Perhaps she is just doing this for comfort – no, this is different. She is literally walking in one direction towards 'Masane'.

"Rihoko get back here." I negotiate the many people to try and find her. Each step I take she is further away. "Rihoko...Rihoko! RIHOKO!"

"Hey man we've been looking for you pair." Tozawa – a friend of Masane, stops when he realises Rihoko is missing. "Where did the little girl run off to now? She's such an explorer."

I get anxious. "Dammit help me find her!"

"Okay! Okay! Just chill she used to go wandering when Melony was alive. She'll be fine."

"No this was different." I begin to feel agitated about my daughter. "She was in a sort of hypnotic state, determined she was talking to her mother."

"Well we can leave the chit-chat for later, let's look for her then." Soon we get the help from the others but it seems useless. I had begun to fear the worst scenario. Was she kidnapped?

-----

"So can you describe your daughter for us?" A policeman holds a pen and pad of paper in his hands as I describe my angel of a daughter. I sometimes wish that Masane never brought me back into this child-rearing. Once you get attached, you lose a part of yourself when you lose your child. After the collapse of Douji industries and the loss of Masane, Rihoko's all I have left. How would I cope if she never came back?

"We will try all we can to find your daughter." The officer tries to reassure me but I still feel hopeless about this whole situation. If only I was more watchful.

"Th-th-thank you..." I mutter as I drown my throat with some hot coffee.

"This is just terrible. Poor Rihoko's out there somewhere lost and scared." I hear a concerned Cho. Mariko sits down next to me and rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Mr. Takayama. They'll find her before dinner and she can make us a feast as punishment for getting us all worried!" She cast her gaze and I could hear her sniff back her tears.

"You don't need to pretend to be happy for me." I respond. "We're all upset about this, we just need to have faith that she'll return."

"Yeah." Mariko clutches my hands and whispers a prayer. "_Please be okay Rikoho._"

"Hey Takayama." Tozawa returns trying to maintain his cool. He dons a pair of sunglasses – possibly to hid his tears. "Can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Thanks Mariko." I get up and walk a few metres away from the police and the group.

"Y'know that thing you said about a trance? Her following someone she _thought _was there..."

"Yes."

"Well..." Tozawa scratches the back of his mopped hair allowing white skinflakes to snow down. "I think I may have seen someone as well."

"Who." I impulsively grab him.

"Well its strange coz he's dead too but I swear I saw my dad right in front of my eyes."

"What?"

"My Dad was talking to me. He complained how I 'copied his style' or something then walked off. I was too shocked to say or do anything until now."

"But maybe you were just thinking about him in front of you."

"No I literally felt his presence. I actually bumped into him – I felt the impact and it hurt. Actually." He pulls of his sunglasses. "He punched me and said I should grow up."

Could this be related in any way? I observe Tozawa's dark ring circling his right eye. If this were true, then maybe someone is involved.

"We should tell the police."

"Nah. They would say it's ridiculous and arrest me for drug abuse. I mean maybe I was just hallucinating as a result of a gas leak I dunno but I just felt like telling you my story."

"Okay then thanks." Tozawa returns to the group. My mood of despair has changed into one of interest. The only reason I may believe him is because...well I thought I may have felt a supernatural presence more than once. When a mysterious explosion occurred a while ago, Rihoko was briefly surrounded by a shimmering aura which I initially thought was a hallucination. Only she seemed to be hovering in the air. Could this kind of phenomenon have been responsible for taking my daughter?

_Perhaps a bio-weapon or...no they were all wiped out last year. And why would they be invisible to everyone else? Such technology has not been developed yet. It seems I have a choice now: continue to mope around in despair and hope someone else finds my daughter, or revive my other passion and try to find Rihoko._

_*****_

?????

RIHOKO:

_Where am I? It's cold and dark. I'm scared but I can't move. Everything seems to be swirling and growling noises enter my ears. _

"MAMA!!!"

*****

MASANE:

"Rihoko!" I swore I just heard her voice. I could almost pinpoint the direction if not for this barren landscape.

"Ichigo!"

"Eh?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"A hollow?"

"No it sounded like a person – I think it may be someone I know."

"Well where did you here it?"

"How should I know dummy? We're in the middle of nowhere." I'm beginning to become agitated at this boy's lazy attitude. Yet it reminds of Higouchi ever more. "Ah forget it." I shrug the thought off and follow Ichigo into the eternal darkness...Until.

"A LIGHT!!!"

We begin to quicken our pace. It is only faint, no bigger than a lone star in the night's sky, but it's definitely something to look forward to.

Slowly, it grows larger, larger, and larger.

The light engulfs the two of us and it takes a while to regather our senses but soon we can see our surroundings. It is a dark landscape; full of desert far reaching beyond the horizon with some dead trees to add to the otherwise bleak scenery.

"Where are we?" I ask the Shinigami.

"Haven't you been here before?" He responds to me like I'm an idiot. "This is Hueco Mundo. The world of the hollows. Somewhere in these plains is our destination – a palace called Las Noches."

"Then we will find a way home right?"

The boy groans. "Yeah sure."

I cheerfully salute to the frozen lands. "TO LAS NOCHES!"

*****

REINA:

My daughter remains in a state of suspended animation while my comrade and I transport her to the palace. I know we have failed our intended mission but perhaps Maria will be interested in this token.

Suddenly my skin burns at the sit of contact with Rihoko. I instinctively drop her and yelp in pain. Stark manages to grab her before she falls.

"What gives lady?"

"I'm not sure." _Actually I'm afraid I might know. Her reatsu has heightened ever since we brought her here. It is radiating something unlike a normal human's would but rather something closer to..._

"She is ready..." I state to Stark.

"For what?"

"To inherit the Witchblade."

**_Gasp Rihoko's been kidnapped and sent to the scariest place of all - Las Noches. Now Reina has hypothesised that she may soon obtain the mighty Witchblade. What effect could this have on Rihoko? Masane? Or even the fate of the world? Let's find out in the next exiting chapter!_**


	22. Revival, rejection

**_I know it's a short chappy but it just felt right. Next one might hopefully be longer though._**

22. Revival, rejection

HIROKI SEGAWA:

My phone rings, someone finally wishes to speak to me. Ever since losing my job at Douji I seem to have become a recluse. I have nothing to live for.

"Hello." I groan as I pick up the telephone.

"Segawa." I recognise the voice instantly.

"Mr Takayama!"

"Get back to office immediately. You're late for work.

"You mean..."

"I'll explain it when you get here now please hurry!"

"R-r-right away sir."

_Yes!_

_----- _

It seems the place is no different to when we left. Apart from the obvious lack of ex-cons and I-weapons I would say it feels like my real home now.

"Segawa I'm glad you're here." It's Mr. Takayama.

"Yes sir."

"I have some startling information to share with you."

"Sir if I may ask how exactly you pulled the strings and got this place re-established..."

"...It's a long story now shut-up and listen." He can be impatient at times but he's still a loyal friend of mine.

-----

"Souls? Are you serious?" I am a bit sceptical but he seems very passionate about this ever since he lost his ex-wife.

"If you still don't believe me then let me show you something else." He takes me to one of the labs where a few people seem to be working on something. The room is blue and it is hard to see anything.

"Look over there." Mr. Takayama points over to a glass window where a human subject appears to be restrained. He is not moving and I fear the worst.

"No put these on." He hands me a pair of strange goggles.

"What am I supposed to...?" I almost faint when I see a man walking around the corpse. A chain keeps him locked to his body. The man appears as a blue haze but I know it must be.

"So now do you believe?"

"But...how?"

"We simply manipulate light waves to project an image of displaced particles we like to call spiritrons. This is what essentially makes up the 'soul'."

"So what do you plan to achieve with all of this?"

"I plan to find whoever or whatever it was that took my daughter."

*****

MASANE:

"Can we please take a break? I'm exhausted." I whine to the orange haired boy, but he seems to ignore my pleas for a rest.

"We don't have time to rest. We must hurry."

"We've been walking this aimless desert for three days straight. My legs are killing me."

Ichigo sighs for a moment. "Fine we can sit on that rock for a while."

"Ahh thank you." I can finally take a nap. I lay on the rock but for some reason I feel something cold and wet sliding up my kimono.

"Ichigo please stop it tickles." I giggle with a strange pleasure as I close my eyes and moan in a feeling of ecstasy.

"What are you talking about Masane?"

"Huh?" I look down and see a large tongue protruding up my clothing. "GNAAGGHH!"

"Look out!" That rock was actually a large hollow. It rises up from the sand and takes the appearance of a giant centipede.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo makes easy work of what was a giant creature. To think I could barely match up against a hollow half that size once.

"Thank you Ichigo." We now resume our trek to the castle of the sands. Speaking of which.

"Look Ichigo." I point out the giant palace in the distance.

"That's Las Noches." he explains to me about how it holds the Espada and the closer you get the further away it appears.

"Amazing."

"So why are you so intent to follow me again?" Ichigo talks while we travel.

"I'm really not sure why but I'm hoping this will lead to a way for me to find my daughter once more."

"But I did tell you of the risks involved."

"Yeah but it just feels right to go with it. It's almost like...no that's silly." I have to stop before I laugh.

"No it's okay, tell me."

"Well I guess it kinda feels like it's my destiny."

"Hmm...Fair enough."

"Thanks for understanding."

*****

MEANWHILE IN LAS NOCHES:

ORIHIME:

It feels like deja vu being locked away in a dark and unforgiving palace. I rest on my bed as I see the crescent moon. It never sets; it just hangs there in the sky, frozen in time.

"Get up girl." I hear Ulquiorra at the door.

"What is it?" I say as I rub my eyes.

"The boy and the other woman have arrived."

"Really?" I feel something light up in my heart again. Knowing that they have come to save me.

"Yes but don't bother getting too cheery."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Ulquiorra sits on my bed next close to me but not touching. "Because you're one of us now."

"You said that last time!"

"Indeed I did, and you always have been. That is why I had to bring you back. You don't belong with those Shinigami. Even if you escape your heart will remain with this place forever after it has crumbled."

I rest my hands on my chest. "I know where my heart lies and it is with Ichigo."

"Humph. One day you will realise. Until then we must fight to defend our leader."

I begin to become confused. "WE?"

"Yes WE_. _As in you and I."

"What?"

"Well why else would we bother to keep you here? If you weren't of any use we would have killed you long ago."

"But I can't fight Ichigo! I just can't."

"I wasn't asking you to fight Ichigo; I'm asking you to reject something."

I sniff up my tears which cloud my vision. "You want me to use my rejection powers again?"

"That is correct."

"What do you want me to reject?"

"The Witchblade from Masane's body."

**_Rejection of the Witchblade. Could Orihime possibly consider Ulquiorra's demands. Will she fight against Soul Society? Will Ichigo and Masane even reach the palace? And what does Reiji Takayama pplan to do with his new soul-seeking technology? Could this all lead to an epic showdown? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	23. Invasion

23. Invasion

MARIA:

"Dammit." I curse to Aoi. "Where are my two envoys to Tokyo?"

"Sorry we're late Maria." Mother (I mean Reina) summons herself along with Stark who seems to be carrying what looks like a child.

"Uh what the hell is that?" I point at the small thing in his arms. "I didn't ask you to bring back souvenirs."

"This is my daughter...don't you remember."

I look at the child's eyes and see the very thing that ruined my heart and soul. I remember it now, and I loath it so very much.

I stand and begin to walk over. "Well done, I'm glad you brought her here so I could personally END HER LIFE!"

"No!" Reina's cries are in vain as I am within striking distance. I send one of my tentacles towards her but they are repelled.

_What? How can she...? Some sort of force field perhaps._

"Dammit why can't she die!?" I resort to my sword hacking at the egg that shields Rihoko.

"Please Miss Maria-"

"NOO!" In my fit of rage, I inadvertently attack my own subordinate. She lies on the ground, sobbing tears of blood.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry about all of this..."

"Maria, she is more useful to us than you may think." Mother continues.

"Some immortal baby won't be useful."

"No you don't understand she is preparing her body and soul for the Witchblade."

My initial attitude has now changed. "Well this could be a great way to obtain the Witchblade...It would be as easy as taking candy from...a baby MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-----

"Milady some invaders are approaching the castle gates." Szayel and Mayuri enter with some bad news.

"How many?"

"Just two."

I have to laugh at his exaggeration. "Please remember Szayel that two idiots are not 'invaders', they are just pests that need to be squashed. Send out Nora and a few of your foot-sisters."

"Yes Milady." He bows before leaving with that other repulsive scientist.

"Oh and Szayel." I call him back for one more message.

"Yes Milady."

"We leave tomorrow."

*****

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

We finally reach the front entrance of the palace. Strangely the giant sandman doesn't appear like last time. Perhaps something else will be coming for us.

"I don't like this place." I hear Masane say softly.

"Yeah I don't like it either."

"No I'm serious Ichigo...ugh!" She collapses to her knees and pants heavily.

"What is it Masane?"

"I...can feel it...they're coming!"

"Huh-" But I'm cut off by a sudden swing of a sword. I recover and see one of five identical ladies with masks covering the upper half of their head like visors. They wear typical Arrancar robes.

"HALT INTRUDERS!" They speak in unison.

"Oh so they brought out their footsoldiers then."

"Actually the correct term is 'footsisters'." Another Arrancar approaches, however she looks different to the others and has her own customised uniform.

"So you must be an Espada." I conclude as I unravel my sword.

"That's correct. I am the Septima Espada Nora."

"Humph. Shame they sent out only a seventh rank." I boast.

"What boy?" Her voice grows deeper.

"Well I've killed a Sexta and a Cuatro over a hundred years ago so what could you possibly do to-" I stop when I see a blade penetrate my body. She must have resurrected as six of these strange blades now come from her back.

"That's it? A little prick. You forget that I'm in the fighting squad and THIS will not be enough to deter...me..." My voice becomes slurred when I notice the flesh around my wound turns purple. "What...is...this...?"

"You think we Espada are useless? You forget that I have obtained both Witchblade and hollow powers. This poison will give you a slow and painful death.

"You...Bitch." I raise my sword but one of the foot sisters blocks.

"Ichigo."

"Ma...sane" I feel drowsy but notice Masane's reatsu radiating.

"HUURRGGHHAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Her Witchblade form is unleashed and she makes quick work of the foot sisters. Leaping and stepping around and slicing them in an amazing display of stealth. She even licks her lips as their blood sprays in the air.

"W-w-what? How could you?" Nora is now the only one left. Her blade is released from my body and I fall heavily to the ground and watch as the battle resumes.

"I hope you put up a better fight than those little girls." Masane breaths heavily and her body moves with each breath. She is ready to fight to the very death, and gain some sort of erotic pleasure on the way.

"I'll make you pay for that injury you gave me back in Soul Society." Nora lifts her dress, revealing a large scar.

"Shame, I think it looks prettier than you face." Masane' begins to taunt her opponent – no, her prey.

"YOU WILL DIE!!!" Nora thrusts forward with her poison blades. She lunges with each succeeding blade striking at Masane. Masane is not too fussed and lightly steps and dodges each strike. She stands on one hand as the remaining blades glide past her body. Using her momentum, she performs a back heel kick to Nora's face, sending her flying twenty metres into the castle walls. The force was so strong that it broke the entire front wall, creating an immense arch for us to enter Las Noches.

As the crumbling rock rained down on the two opponents the fight grew more ferocious. Nora punching and grabbing Masane, throwing her into rubble, whilst Masane continued to laugh with eroticism. Masane would kick up dirt and throw rocks at Nora – essentially toying with her.

"I WILL FINISH THIS NOW!!!" Nora produces a multitude of blade-like limbs from her back, giving her the appearance of a mutant spider. Her mask changes and fangs form over her hair, like horns. Thick white silk shoots from all directions surrounding the area. Masane is now trapped in a spider web of death; and I am now paralysed by the poison.

"You cannot escape from this web. You are now a fly trapped in the spider's web. I will poison you and turn you into my next meal."

"You know once you get used to it this is actually quite comfortable." _Why is Masane talking like this? Has she any idea how serious this situation is?_

I don't think I can watch what will happen next. Nora creeps up ever closer to a helpless Masane. She retracts her horn fangs ready to deliver the fatal blow.

I close my eyes knowing the inevitable fate but instead of hearing the squelch of a fang penetrating flesh, I hear a spray of blood. Curious, I open my eyes to face our fate.

Masane is unharmed whereas it is actually Nora who has fallen prey. She falls back, sending her mass of limbs with her as blood rains down, bursting from her mid-section. Closer observations actually show that she was literally halved from her abdomen to her head. As much as I enjoy fighting, Masane is indeed a brutal Shinigami.

Once the crimson rain subsides I notice Masane's hollow mask crumble away. _She must have used hollowfied to free herself from the spider web. _Her Witchblade also withdraws and she returns to her normal appearance.

Her facial expression surprises me though. No longer is she happy, or feeling pleasure but it is more melancholy, as if she is upset about something.

"Please be okay Ichigo." _She's worried about me? Although she can be a __berserk__ at times, she seems to have a soft side._

"I'll be fine." I reassure her. "Because we'll find Orihime and she'll heal me."

"Well let me carry you then." In my position I cannot refuse. She picks me up like a rag doll and places me on her back as she Shunpoes into Las Noche's dark corridors and into an uncertain future.

*****

SERETEI

NEMU:

"The preparations are complete. You should be able to enter Hueco Mundo now." I face several Captain-class Shinigami.

"Amazing..." Shunsui Kyoraku comments. "But I still don't understand why you're going through all this effort for us."

"I just want to see Ichigo, Orihime and Masane safe." I lie.

"Well thank you for doing this for us." Rukia smiles as her two vice-captains hobble behind her.

"Yes I think we'll finally be able to fight the Espada on our terms." Yasutora Sado punches his fist in anticipation. His vice-captain is also alongside him.

"What about you Taicho Ishida?" Rukia looks for the wiry Shinigami. "Why don't you come along, just like old times?"

"Someone needs to stay here and defend Seretei. If too many leave then Seretei will be vulnerable."

"Understood." Shunsui tips his rice hat. "But why don't you come with me Nanao-chan?"

"Because I've already explained to you I don't like the dark."

Shunsui purses his lips. "Oh but if you hold onto me tight enough I might protect you from the monsters." Shunsui stops when he is punched in the nose by a provoked Nanao. "Okay so no from you."

"I would like to come along too." Ichigo's tomboyish sister arrives.

Shunsui smiles. "Ah! Karin-chan, you can replace my Fukutaicho for the journey – ow!" Nanao stomps on his foot to prevent his flirtatious ways.

"I want to prove to my older brother...and captain, that I can be a strong fighter as well. And convince him I'm worthy of vice-captain."

"Well enough talk we must go now." Shunsui seems to lead to group. But then again he is the oldest captain out of them all.

Once the final of the Shinigami leave I destroy the Garganta. I really don't care if they return or not, but I just hope they make Mayuri-sama suffer for betraying Seretei and betraying me.

*****

THE NEXT DAY:

SZAYEL:

"What an interesting city! I've never analysed a pure human before."

*****

AOI:

"Please focus on the mission."

*****

STARK:

"If you chicks wanna fight, I'll stay here and take a nap till it's over"

*****

ASAGI:

"Hey if I have to fight, then so do you"

"Aww!"

*****

MARIA:

"It's hardly fighting if the enemies are pathetic humans I may not even need to rely on that girl in the end."

*****

LAS NOCHES:

REINA:

_"I entrust you with the girl until I give the signal. Make sure she at least doesn't die until then."_

_"Yes Maria"_

I wonder what she could possibly plan with Rihoko. I'm not sure I could even live up to that order. I wanted my daughter back but not so she could be exploited.

"Please don't get too attached to that girl." I hear Ulquiorra.

"How can't I?" I cry. "She is my daughter."

"But she may prove to be the key to success in Maria's goal."

"How can you just blindly follow her, you know you are more powerful than her." I try to convince him. "And now that she's gone, you're essentially the king of Las Noches."

"I follow whoever I see is the strongest. My eyes don't lie."

I tilt my head confused.

"Do you want to see how powerful Maria has become?" Curious I nod.

Ulquiorra pulls out one of his eyes which makes me retch. He then crushes the eye into a million tiny pieces. The fragments glow and hover towards me. I feel heavier, like I'm being overwhelmed by something. _Is this Maria's power?_

"Now do you see?" Ulquiorra interrupts.

I pant heavily as I comprehend what a diabolical leader we have followed. She needs to be stopped before she gains any more power. I may be the only one who can.

_No Maria! I cannot let you have Rihoko, even if I have to kill her to stop you._

**_It seems the invasion of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo and Tokyo has begun. With the majority of the strongest warriors on the move who will be left to defend these places? Find out what happens in the next exciting chapter!_**


	24. The fourth wave: impossible battle

24. The fourth wave: impossible battle

SKIES OF TOKYO

MARIA:

The cityscape looks different from above. Buildings, as tall as they may be, appear as small blocks of concrete and glass. The people really do look like ants. Oh how insignificant they really are. Have they any idea how close they are to death?

I call out to my underling. "Aoi!"

"Yes Miss Maria." She hops along like the loyal servant she is.

"Show us how many people you can take down with one cero blast."

"Yes Miss Maria." As Aoi forms a cero in her hand I feel a strange elevation in reatsu.

"Wait a minute." I stop her and listen carefully as multiple tears begin to appear in the sky. The inhuman growl of hollows drains my ears.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear Stark say behind me.

"Humph." I rest my hands on my hips. "It seems our reatsu has attracted the rodents. We can let them do all the hard work for us then."

Stark seems happy with doing nothing. "Okay then."

Asagi feels the same. "Okay let them kill the stupid humans."

I watch on in amazement as the rodents feast upon the ants. Picking at their flesh and sucking out their life soup. Soon the cityscape is painted red.

But then the screams fade away and the sound of gunfire takes over.

"What the hell?" I peer down and see that a lot of the hollows are disappearing. Something down there is wiping out the rodents. "Dammit what the hell is down there? Aoi go investigate."

"Yes Miss Maria."

*****

AOI:

This is most strange. I did not sense the presence of any Shinigami, so what could be killing all the hollows?

I land on the blood soaked streets. I have entered a warzone. Noone appears to be around.

I turn a corner and narrowly avoid a missile blast. _Shit what was that?_

"TARGET CONFIRMED SOUL SEEKING MISSILE INTITIATE." Another missile heads towards me. I counter it with my own form of artillery – the cero.

"Show yourself!" When the smoke clears I observe a large tank, its cannon is directly aimed towards me.

"Hey how can you see me? I should be invisible to humans?"

*****

REIJI TAKAYAMA:

Good thing we had a few remaining I-weapons. I knew they would come in use one day. Now with the spiritron vision and soul seeking missiles we cannot lose.

"Sir one of the souls is trying to communicate with us." Mr. Hanson reports to me.

"What are they saying?"

"They want to know how we can see them."

_Interesting. _"Ask them why they are attacking us."

"Yes sir."

After a few minutes he gives me a response. "Sir they are mentioning something about a key or something but I'm getting the idea that she's clearly nuts."

"Well eliminate her then."

I watch Mr. Hanson's unit as it engages with the supernatural enemy. With the spiritron vision goggles I can make out the image of the woman leaping and blocking the missiles.

"She certainly is strong." One of my comrades comments nearby.

"Sir I can't get her she's too fast AGH! AGGGHHH! AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!"

"Hanson what's your status? Hanson dammit...answer me!" But the only response I recieve is static.

"What's the status of our other units?" I call out to my officers.

"Units 32 and 45 are currently engaging the female soul and all other units are engaged with other souls.

"Patch me in with Unit 35." But they also seem to be unresponsive "Quick Unit 45." Same sound of deathly static. "That bitch is strong, but why is she different to the others."

"Sir, the image analysis has confirmed the majority of souls take an inhuman shape."

"Really, but the one that defeated units 35 and 42 appears more human."

"That's right; perhaps a pattern is emerging in the strength of our enemy."

Frustrated I guzzle a glass of scotch nearby but soon I'm hearing more bad news.

"Sir, visuals in the sky confirm more of these humanoid souls."

"Shit..." I curse loudly. "What is their status?"

"Their currently stationary but look like they could attack at any time."

"But our weapons are only newly adapted, they can't handle powerful opponents." I grasp a charm around my neck that Rihoko gave to me a while ago. Now would be the best time to have faith.

_***** _

_AOI:_

"Is this all they got! These humans really are insects! HAHAHAHA!" I smash and vaporise more and more of the tanks as they try in vain to shoot at me. Once you get used to the projectiles they are easy to evade.

_***** _

_MARIA: _

_What is holding up Aoi? _"Dammit someone go down and get her." My subordinates seem unresponsive and almost asleep. "Fine I'll go." _Good for nothing..._

*****

AOI:

_Miss Maria will be so pleased with me when she sees what I've done. _"Mwahahahaha! Is anyone out their strong enough to defeat me?"

"Perhaps I can meet that request." I hear a female voice and suddenly face a woman aiming a sharp gauntlet at my chest.

_Sorry Miss Maria. I was foolish for running into battle without thinking properly assessing the enemy's strength. _

*****

MARIA:

I find Aoi crouching as she faces a female Shinigami.

I gasp as I shout out to my fallen friend. "AOI NOOOOOOO!!!!"

*****

SOI FON:

_What is going on? I struck her with the Suzemabashi but she still stands. I step back once I notice the butterfly mark is actually on my body and not hers._

"What did you just do Arrancar?"

She calls out to her nearby comrade. "Don't worry Miss Maria I got it under control." She shows me the flat of her resurrected blade; I can see myself in the reflection. "Don't you see Shinigami woman, my hollow power is mirror. I can reflect any attack inflicted upon me onto your own body." I curse under my breath when she reveals to me her power. "So essentially it is impossible for anyone to defeat me. I guess that's why I'm now the Tres Espada."

I laugh as I clasp my wound. "Well I don't have to worry since I already beat a second rank espada."

She retorts with her own bluffing. "Well that was the OLD espada, but how can you pre-judge the strength of the NEW espada; equipped with Witchblade and Hollow powers."

I have to concede. "Well I guess you'll test my Onmitsukido skills to the limits then." I pull off my Shinigami robes revealing my Onmitsukido uniform underneath. "But please don't underestimate me just because I'm a vice-captain."

"I'll try not too if you impress me. Let's go!"

_***** _

_STARK: _

_Ahh! This is the easiest battle I've ever had to participate in. _I twiddle my fingers as I rest.

The slumber is brief as my bitchy boss returns with unfortunate news. "The real battle has begun."

I sit up groaning. "What do you mean?"

"Soul Society's pests have arrived"

*****

MEANWHILE IN SOUL SOCIETY:

CAPTAIN COMMANDER GENRYUSAI SHIGEKUNI YAMAMOTO:

"Captain-commander the Tokyo Preservation Task Force has begun battle."

"Excellent." I reply as I stroke my beard.

"Most of the captains are already in the world of the living" The messenger continues."

"Where are the rest of them?" I speak with anger making the messenger anxious.

"Well second, third, fifth, ninth, tenth and thirteenth squad's captains have already infiltrated-"

"NO THAT"S NOT GOOD ENOUGH WHERE ARE THE REST OF THEM?"

"Umm...well their reiatsus have disappeared so I can't tell you."

"Get out my sight." I grow frustrated that almost half of our forces have disappeared when the Espada have struck in the world of the living. It seems I may need to go down and help out the kids.

"Sasakibe-san." I address my subordinate who rushes to my side. "Prepare a senkaimon I'm not looking forward to what I might see by the time I reach Tokyo."

*****

BACK IN TOKYO:

TATSUKE:

I wish I went with the others to Hueco Mundo. If I knew earlier I would have joined them. At least Ishida is here. Some of the other Captains are here and it looks like we're in for a tough battle.

"Hello puppets of Soul Society" I see one of the Arrancar leaders stand before us with her underlings. "You just had to show your faces and make this more of a hassle for us."

"Shut up you hag!" I spout back. Ishida holds me back and assures me not to fall for their taunts.

"Oh well I guess we could do with a bit of a warm up." She charges up her reatsu and charges towards us, her subordinates following. "LET'S FIGHT!"

I respond by unsheathing my sword, the other's follow suit. "SUITS ME… HYAH!"

**_The epic battle in Tokyo has begun! Which side will win? What will be the consequences if the Shinigami fall? Next chapter will return to the events in Hueco Mundo so we can see how Masane and the others are doing. So don't miss the next exciting chapter!!!_**


	25. Palace of pain

_**Whew! A chapter over 2000 words. Hope you enjoy reading.**_

25. Palace of pain

MASANE:

We had finally reached the palace of Las Noches, however Ichigo was severely wounded by Nora's poison. Our only hope was if we could find Orihime and get her to use her healing powers to reject the venom from his body.

The corridors were dark and had a creepy aura to them. I didn't feel safe when I couldn't see where our enemy might strike next. But I had to push on. Something inside of me was urging me to continue.

"M...Ma...Masane...Use your cero to light up the room."

"But won't that alert the others?"

"Masane. They already know we're here from our reiatsu, just form a ball of cero and use it as a torch."

"Um...Okay." I responded. _How do I do cero? Did I even use cero?_

I looked down at Ichigo. His head slumped over my shoulder as I carried him. I have to hurry.

"Masane." Ichigo's voice was becoming fainter as the poison spread through his body. "If I'm going to weigh you down...please don't hesitate to leave me here."

I'm shocked to hear his words. "Why are you saying that? You're not weighing me down. I promise I will find Orihime and you won't die."

Ichigo smiled and tried to laugh but coughed up his own blood instead.

"Ichigo!" I rushed to his aid.

"Too bad eh? He could really use some treatment for that poison."

_A voice. _"Who's there?"

Moonlight penetrates the room and I recognise the man from the previous battle.

"Ul...qu...or...ra" Ichigo spits his words.

"I think we could make a deal out of this Witchblade bearer." Ulquiorra drags from the darkness a young girl in white clothing. Her hands are tied and her mouth is gagged. She looks at me with eyes of despair.

"Orihime!" I shout out to her. Ulquiorra let her go!"

"Please don't interrupt." He raises his bony white hand. Let's say I give you back the girl...and Ichigo will be spared...but at a cost."

Knowing the current situation I respond with, "What kind of cost?"

"Ulquiorra wraps his hand around Orihime in an intimate manner, even though she seems most uncomfortable. "Orihime has a very special power. It is not simply healing, but the power to reject reality." He walks down the stairs. Each step he takes sounds more and more intense. "If I save your friend, you must let her reject your Witchblade powers."

A dagger felt like it had pierced my heart. He wanted me to exchange my Witchblade powers for Ichigo's life? What would he want with such a power? And could I afford to let him take that power. As much as I loathed the blade that had been bestowed upon me I was not suddenly willing to give it up to the next bidder.

_"Mama."_

"Rihoko!" My body froze in a brief trance before I returned to reality.

"Is that why you can't let go Masane?" Ulquiorra offered his hand. "Are you worried you will pass it down to your daughter? Is that why you have held onto the blade even in the afterlife?"

I clasped my blade tightly, recalling the battles and memories which came about through this thing. If I did want a future with Rihoko, should I give up the Witchblade?

"You know she would have a better life if we destroyed the blade once and for all. Your daughter would be able to live a life of peace."

"So we would destroy the Witchblade?" I murmur.

"Yes of course, that is what the power of rejection can do, once the Witchblade is gone, we can leave this conflict and return to our normal lives, the Espada will have no more qualms with you Shinigami, and Ichigo will live."

_Do I dare trust a hollow? I may have no choice. To save my daughter from this fate...I...I...I_

"I forfeit the Witchblade."

Ulquiorra doesn't react but nudges Orihime over to where we stand. "Orihime, you know what to do."

"Mmmffnnfffgff." Her protests are muffled.

I plead with Orihime. "Please Orihime, do this for me, and Ichigo."

She grabs my arm and rubbed her hands against the metallic gauntlet of my Witchblade. She gives Ulquiorra a stern look.

"Oh that's right you need to speak to summon your little fairies." He pulls down the cloth and she now calls forth her rejection power."

"SOTTEN KASHUN I REJECT." The orange aura that was once used to heal me was now healing me of the Witchblade. The arm was gradually feeling lighter as the blade flickered into many pieces and slowly decayed from my arm.

"Amazing..." Ulquiorra watched on in awe. "The Witchblade is disappearing...soon it will be completely removed from your body and you will be liberated from its bidding."

"Yeah." I was starting to feel a bit unsure about this. I mean it was great to think I had finally lost the 'thing'....But something didn't feel right.

"STOP THIS!" I hear a group of people rush through a wall, Orihime falls back in the melee and the rejection process is interrupted.

"WHAT!!!??? NO!!! YOU PEOPLE RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" Ulquiorra curses heavily and rises up to the ceiling. "I will make you all suffer for this. BIND...MURCEILAGO"

"Are you alright Masane?" I see Shunsui cradling me in his arms. I nod and notice the rest of the group. Rukia tends to Ichigo whilst Yasutora and Yuichi fight Ulquiorra.

"Wait Ichigo!"

"It's alright Masane; Rukia knows a thing or two about healing herself."

"How did you all get here?" I look up into his soft eyes. I feel safe when I'm nestled amongst his big chest. _Oh God I hope I'm not falling for him! He still needs a shave._

"Nemu opened a Garganta for us. We have to look for Mayuri-sama as well. He should be around here."

"Kill the intruders." A croaky voice interrupts the somewhat peaceful scene as a dozen footsisters attack.

"Hold on tight Masane, I wouldn't want you to get chopped up with these girls." He uses his free left arm to slash at the oncoming Arrancars. I heard something about how he tricks the enemy with his ambidextrous manoeuvres.

"Hoahhh!!!" Chad sends a blast of blue energy at his opponent while Yuichi backs his captain up with a kido blast.

"Your movements are sluggish, how did they make you captain." Ulquiorra moves freely through the air with his black bat wings. He forms a javelin out of energy and hurtles it at Chad. He blocks it with his shield arm. "Interesting...let's see how many it can fend in one go." Ulquiorra decides to send a flurry of the little spears at Chad. I can no longer see what is happening as the ground has been raised by the force of the energy spears.

"Please be okay Chad." Meanwhile Shunsui seems to be easily fighting the footsisters with me still comfortably in his grasp.

As the fog clears from the other battle I see Chad's lieutenant staggering as red goo dribbles from his body.

"Oh no!"

Chad call to his lieutenant; he is miraculously unharmed. "Yuichi why!"

"I owe you for saving me from Shrieker a hundred years ago. I'm glad I finally had the chance to truly thank you." His body spews red liquid as he collapses to the ground.

"NOOOO!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" But it soon becomes more tragic when Chad is slashed from behind. Ulquiorra had used sonido to strike at Chad's back. Blood fountains over his body as he succumbs to defeat.

Rukia cried out to her lieutenants to attend to Chad. Both of them were unfortunate to enter the fray and were tragically cut down by Ulquiorra's blade.

"SENTAURO! KIYONE!" Rukia engaged in battle with Ulquiorra swinging her sword erratically while she panted and cried for her slain comrades. "DIIEEE!!!!"

Ulquiorra stops her sword with one hand. Everything is silent for a moment. "I wish I could have met your brother. I bet he had more pride than to become a slave to emotions like you have."

"HHHHAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rukia's voice was enough to crack the walls, but it was no use in fighting a man as powerful as Ulquiorra. Now she was the next victim of the seemingly nihilistic foe. I had to do something but Shunsui still held me.

"Please let me go Shunsui, I must help them."

"But you need to be protected. You're very valuable Masane."

"PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I AM NOTHING." I punch his chest trying to free myself but he just holds me tighter.

He whispers in my ear. "Masane, you are very significant, perhaps the fate of the world rests with you."

I dry my tears. "What?"

"You are *****"

I gasp in shock. _Can this really be true? Surely not...__but why would Shunsui lie to me?__ No it must be the truth._

*****

KARIN KUROSAKI:

_I'll show Ichigo how strong I am._

"Hey goth-hard!" I call out to the Arrancar.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Ichigo seems surprised by my arrival.

"I came to kick some arse, that's what I'm doing here."

The gothic Arrancar looks unimpressed by my arrival. "A child...you want to challenge me...child."

"Say it one more time and see what happens." I try and make myself sound as tough as possible.

"If you wish to rush to your death then by all means go ahead............................CHILD."

I call upon my zanpakuto. "NIBBLE ON YOUR FEAST...KIBA WO REIJINGU"

An explosion of reiatsu surprises my enemy as he observes my zanpakuto. Since I'm in the fighting squad, physical swords are most widely used. My zanpakuto takes the shape of a dual blade sword with a handle in between the blades so I can wield it with precision and ease.

"No Karin he is too strong." Ichigo continues to doubt my power.

"You're in no position to tell me who's stronger bro; I'll finish this with one strike."

I spin my blades with ferocity. "KYAH!" Aiming for my enemy, he is helpless now. I have won this match.

What is this thing doing poking out of my stomach? I look in confusion as a blade protrudes from my body. _Why do I feel dizzy? I thought I had him. How can he just cheat like that?_

"Damn...it seems I lost."

*****

ULQUIORRA:

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ULQUIORRAAAA!!!"

So now the boy wishes to fight? How admirable, yet foolish. He has only just recovered from a serious injury. Oh well...I guess we can revive old times.

_WHAT!? This power is unexpected...he seems to be stronger than ever. How is this possible?_

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!" I may need to use my second form.

I transform fully and take the appearance of a demon with wings. It does feel refreshing to resurrect fully.

The boy charges up another Getsuga Tenshou. I must hurry before he becomes too powerful for even me to handle. "Orihime..."

Orihime faces me as I call to her.

"It is not like me to say this but...please retreat with your friends from this area...I would prefer it if you weren't caught in the battle."

"Yes." She hurry's and takes a couple of her friends with her. The other man takes a few more. A few have been left behind. I can understand – after all, they are already dead.

"It is now you and me Ichigo." I face my hundred year rival. "Let's finish this battle for good, the winner gets the girl."

Ichigo smirks. "Then in that case I will make sure I don't lose to a thug like you."

"Funny you call me a thug when you stole our hollow powers."

"Shut up and let's finish this. I have to avenge my sister and friends now."

"Okay boy. Let me finish this now..." I spread my arms and form an immensely destructive energy javelin. "Here we go....**LANZA DEL RELAMPAGO.**"

*****

MASANE:

"What was that?" I felt a massive explosion from the room we were in before. Is that how powerful Ulquiorra really is?

"Come on we have to hurry." Shunsui is now carrying me as well as Chad and Rukia; Orihime is following behind with Rukia. Unfortunately, Yuichi, Sentauro and Kiyone's injuries were too severe and it was too late for them. Not even Orihime can revive the dead.

We rush up an infinitely long set of stairs. A light appears but more and more footsisters charge at us. Shunsui cuts them down with ease, yet his once calm and collected appearance had changed into distress and exhaustion. I'm not sure if I was looking forward to what may lie ahead of us.

The light is almost within reach....Almost...Almost...Just a few more metres.

We seem to have arrived at the king's (or queens) throne room. The walls are white marble and a long set of stairs reaches to the throne.

"Urk." My face is soaked by blood. But it's not my blood...it is Shunsui's

"You were foolish not to sense my presence Shunsui. I always envied your lack of discipline." I fall from Shunsui's' arms. I feel like I'm made of lead as my body slams to the cold hard ground.

"Mayuri...How could you betray us?"

"MAMA! Mama is that really you?" My face stiffens as I slowly raise my head. The last person I would expect to see in such a dark and evil place. She was there, sitting atop the throne, her hands were chained to the seat.

The voice of Reina emerges from behind the throne. "I was hoping you wouldn't make it past Ulquiorra...I'd hate to see my own daughter killed as well...but then again...she is my daughter..."

_This battle with the Espada...has just gotten personal..._

**_Masane has faced some strong enemies lately. How will her fighting spirit be when she finally faces her daughter? How is the battle between the Shinigami/I-weapons and Neo-genes/Espada in Tokyo? We will return there for the next chapter which you cannot afford to miss!!!_**


	26. Battle of the immortals

26. Battle of the immortals

TATSUKE:

I clash swords with one of the Espada. The way she talked before, I'm assuming she's the leader.

"Not bad." She snickers.

"You're not so bad either." I throw her back with a parry.

"HYAH!" She stabs with her sword but I jump on top of it and kick her in the face. "Ouch, that was quite a nudge."

"I can do better." I twirl on her sword and spin heel kick her twice. She falls back but stays in the air. I know she's only going easy but so am I.

"By the way I have plenty of time so I'm open to playing this game while the other's kill each other." She spins her sword.

"I'll go all out as soon as you do." I respond.

"All right...I could do with a warm up anyway." She stops for a moment. "By the way you forgot to introduce yourself."

I slap my head. "Oh how rude of me...I'm thirteenth squad captain Tatsuke Arisawa."

"Ah I'm glad I got a captain, you won't disappoint me then." She lifts a bang of her hair revealing the number 1 tattoo. "I'm the self-appointed Primera Espada...You can call me Maria."

_Crap...so she is the strongest...AWESOME!!!_

*****

MEANWHILE...

SOI FON:

Aoi is a tough opponent. Every time I attack her the wounds reflect back to me. How can I possibly win...could the only way be...?

"You lost concentration." She brings down her wrist blades to which I block. She kicks me into a building which collapses; I hear the screams of innocent civilians as they get tied up in the melee. Why didn't we anticipate this earlier so we could freeze the area?

"You disappoint me...and you're meant to be a covert leader." She flies towards me ready to inflict the killer blow.

"No I am..." I'm saved by my captain.

"Yoruichi Taicho."

"Sorry I'm late Soi Fon...are you okay...?" Her voice soothes my pain.

"I am now you're here..." I notice Aoi from the corner of my eye. "WATCH OUT!"

I gasp when I see Yoruichi slashed in the neck and chest. She has been slain.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"No what...?" Yoruichi magically shows up behind Aoi. She used the old covert ops trick where she makes a clone of herself through Shunpo. Only her Haori has been cut.

"Little tricks like that won't be enough to defeat me...I'm the Tres Espada for a reason."

Yoruichi begins a flurry of punches and kicks mid-air. Aoi grits her teeth as she blocks the oncoming blows. She should be pretty bruised after all of that.

Suddenly Yoruichi's pressure points snap and break and she cries in pain.

"Taicho! She can mirror your attacks!" I call out to her.

She wipes the blood from her mouth. "Thanks, now that I know that I know what to do..."

_No she can't be serious..._

"Soi Fon I need you to do something for me...*****"

"No Taicho I can't I plead with her."

"Please do it...it is the only way."

"Would one of you two hurry up and fight me."

"We both will. READY!"

It seems it can't be helped. Yoruichi takes one side and I take the other. Aoi blocks as usual but this time will be different. Once we're in the right position Yoruichi gives the signal.

"SOI FON DO IT NOW!"

"HYAH!"

-----

Nothing happens for a moment but eventually I see the effect. The butterfly mark has finally showed up on Aoi. By stabbing Yoruichi with Suzemebachi I managed to trick her powers into mirroring the same attack onto her. Aoi falls heavily to the ground as she succumbs to defeat. However Taicho has also suffered the same wounds and coughs blood. I catch her in time.

"Please don't die Yoruichi Taicho."

"It's alright Soi Fon; it worked didn't it...now you can...be leader of the Onmitsukido again..."

"NOOOO!!!!"

*****

MEANWHILE...

AOI:

_Why. My powers weren't meant to fail. How could I not see that? I was so foolish..._

I see Maria, fighting in a blaze of glory.

_I hope you get everything you ever wanted...Miss Maria..._

*****

MEANWHILE...

STARK:

I seem to have picked up the scrap. All these Vice-captains I've never seen before are up against me. Don't they realise Maria is the strongest?

Come on everyone attack." A Shinigami with purple hair yells out to the rest of the group. A chick with brown hair and a chick with green hair attack me.

"Yawn can we stop the fightin' and start the lovin' soon?"

"Why you..." The chicks become more ferocious and bash their swords against mine. They are so weak but so hot I don't want to bother hurting them. I'll just let 'em tire out.

*****

ASAGI:

What a bunch of creeps I ended up with. "Hey what's you're name"

"I'm Kira Izuru and this here is Shuhei Hisagi. We're Third and ninth squad captains."

"Oh why bother asking, you're all gonna wind up dead or wishing you were anyway."

"Wow you seem a bit emo...what gives?"

I stammer. "I'm emo you say? Look at you pair. You have the fringe and he has the scars and you have the hide to call me emo!"

"Maybe it's just her T-O-T-M." Kira whispers to Hisagi who giggles.

"What's T-O-T-M meant to mean?"

"Oh never mind...we should really be fighting right now anyway."

"NO PISS OFF I'M FIGHTING SOMEONE ELSE" Angry I Sonido away and decide to fight that weak looking captain with the bun hair.

Hisagi blocks me. "Did I say you could fight her?"

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"T-t-that's irrelevant...now fight me."

_This is so annoying._

_***** _

MEANWHILE...

ISHIDA:

"Looks like we're the only ones left...Quincy boy." It seems I'm up against Szayel once again.

"So how did you survive anyway? I remember Mayuri gave you the superhuman drug."

"Good thing I only used my clone for that battle. I controlled him using my voodoo power but I still suffered a few scars afterwards. But I can assure you this is the real me."

"Great coz I'm over fighting mad Scientists anyway."

"Oh now that's a bit mean."

"Shut up and let's fight!"

"Ok let's fight...Quincy – oh wait a minute...you're a Shinigami now...oh this is rich!"

"SHUTTUP!" I cut his arm off with my blade.

"AH FUCK THAT HURT! You should really give me time to get ready that was a cheap shot." He laughs maniacally even though I sliced one of his limbs. "I'll have to thank that man later for this stuff." He takes out a syringe and injects the substance into his stump. The flesh bubble and regenerates into his arm.

"How did you...?"

"Oh had you forgotten...? Mayuri's on our side now..."

_I should have known never to trust Shinigami...especially the one who killed my grandfather..._

_***** _

BACK IN LAS NOCHES:

SHUNSUI:

Mayuri has betrayed us. As shocking as it may seem, I'm not surprised. He always was a basket-case.

"Heh-heh-heh." I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mayuri feels at unease by my laughter, even though I'm wounded.

"I think you're the perfect candidate to see my Bankai."

"What?" Mayuri stammers. "No get him Footsisters.

He throws more of his underlings at me. He retreats as I chase after him down the hall, slicing down the less than intelligent Arrancars. I don't care why he betrayed us, but I just want to see him squirm and cower.

"Get away." He drops some potions on the floor to try and halt my progress but in my current state I have nothing but a bloodlust – no I think it feels more like a game of tag.

"Please Mayuri; you'll miss the fun if you run away."

"NOOOO!!!" He's trapped now. "BANKAI" He releases his immense Bankai, it charges at me with its spikes and noxious gas. But I'm ready...this is the perfect spot.

"Bankai..."

*****

MEANWHILE:

MASANE:

My daughter has been kidnapped and held here? They can hurt me and torture me, but...

"NOONE LAYS A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!!!"

"MAMA!"

CRRSSHH. Another Espada appears in front of Reina. "I'm glad you made it this far, I would like to be the one who finally kills you."

"Shiori what are you doing here?" Reina calls out to her comrade. "Shouldn't you have joined the others in Tokyo?"

"Tokyo?" I but in.

Shiori looks at me and grins. "Oh you had no idea...Yeah we're just minding the castle while the big bitch gets some holy key and rules the world."

"You're going to destroy Tokyo? I WON'T LET YOU!"

Shiori stops me with her sword. "If you wanna go there you have to finish us first...or at least me."

"Tch."

"Mama what is this place? I'm scared." Rihoko cries out to me.

"Don't worry sweetheart everything will be fine...just leave this to me okay." I draw my Witchblade. "You guys are gonna wish you left that little girl alone." But the Witchblade doesn't appear to be responding as normal.

_Shit could Orihime have really rejected the Witchblade?_

"Pay attention gramps." Shiori knee's me in the chin. I fall to the ground and moan in pain.

"MAMA!"

Shiori holds me down with her foot. "Y'know, I have waited one hundred years to finally do this. It seems like a helpless situation. I couldn't even fight to protect my daughter.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" Her continuous cries make me weep at death even more. "PLEASE STOP IT! STOP THE PAIN FOR ME MAMA!"

_What is she saying?_

"They're calling my name...the voices...MAMA WHY WON'T THEY STOP."

"Rihoko..." Reina approaches her as Rihoko enters a state of convulsions.

"NOOOO!"

"RIHOKO!!!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright red light envelops the room and spreads to the entire palace.

_Could it be...? No please don't let it be..._

_***** _

KUROSAKI ICHIGO:

"Ahh! That light's so intense."

Ulquiorra doesn't seem bothered b y the immense light, but then again he is a hollow.

"Your battle is with me...don't worry about that."

"But what if this place falls apart." I must have spoke of the devil as tremors now run rampant throughout the palace. I dodge the falling boulders and pillars as Las Noches slowly collapses. "We have to get the hell out of here!"

Ulquiorra nearly stabs me with his hand. "We fight till the death, even if we both die as a result."

"Well I guess I wasn't chosen for the eleventh squad for nothing...okay let's resume."

*****

SHUNSUI:

Wow something trippy is going on here. I might have to cheek it out. I just hope Masane and the others are okay.

I look back at my defeated opponent. His death gaze haunts even me. His eyes are bulging and his face shows complete petrifaction. He was absolutely terrified at my Bankai and why wouldn't he? As a sign of respect, I close his eyes and allow him to rest in piece – no matter how crazy the man once was.

*****

REINA:

I'm horrified to see only the bottom half of Shiori's body still holding down Masane. I gasp in horror as I see who holds the top half.

Little Rihoko stares daggers at me as she grasps her defeated opponent. She licks Shiori's blood as it trickles down. I was dreading this would happen. If only I killed her, then I could have saved her from this fate... a fate bestowed upon by man over the centuries... a fate worse than death.

The fate of a Witchblade...

**_This cannot be...Rihoko seems to have inherited the Witchblade...Has Masane failed her daughter by allowing her to bestow such a fate? But most importantly which side will Rihoko choose? Don't miss the next truly truly epic chapter!!! Trust me it will be EPIC!!!_**


	27. Arrogance

27. Arrogance

RETURNING TO THE BATTLE OF TOKYO...

MARIA:

_What was that I just felt? It was like a surge in power...but nothing like that is occurring here...?_

"I got you now!"

"Shit!" I can't block in time and Tatusuke scratches my face with the edge of her sword. I respond by grabbing her arm and throwing her into a building. She bounces off the crumbling structure with her feet and leaps towards me with amazing speed. She arches her back, rearing her sword, but it is a trick, and she kicks me into another building.

"Tch. You said you were gonna go easy-" I'm cut off as she pummels me further into the concrete tower. Each battering I take only makes me madder, but now is not the time yet...I have to wait just a little longer.

But in the meantime...I throw some dust into Tatsuke's eyes and kick her away as I call out to my subordinates. "Hey where's Aoi?"

I search the city for traces of her reiatsu but she isn't emitting any at the moment.

"Dammit I can't see a thing with all these people and buildings...Where's my pet when I need him." I shout out to the skies. "YOGI! GET OUT HERE ALREADY!" I find the remote in my underpants and summon the tenth espada.

The skies are torn open once again as the black-clad espada shows himself. I should have remembered to bring him along in the first place to do the cleaning.

"**I'm at your service master.**" The thing spoke in his usual semi-robotic tone.

"OBLITERATE THIS TOWN...please."

**"Of course master." **He opens his jaw and unleashes a volley of his acid bullets on the city. I can slowly see the skyline blow away like a sandcastle in the breeze.

The screams of men, women and children make me feel warm inside. This place will soon be set for the creation of the Oken, and it will have required little effort.

"TARGET CONFIRMED NOW FIRE." What's this? Those stupid I-weapons again, I thought Aoi went down and destroyed them all. Now I'm a little bit concerned.

******* **

TOZAWA:

This one's very powerful. His razing the city by the second. We must stop him. "Focus all units on the sole target.

"Yes sir."

Using the soul-seeking vision I can see our enemy. He is amazingly fast, I can't trace his exact steps as it appears he almost teleports from one place to another. He begins firing at our units now.

"Sir Units 13, 20 and 39 have been destroyed...Units 08, 17 and 34 destroyed...UNITS 09, 16 and 51 DESTROYED"

It seems we are powerless to stop this superhuman; all our units are being decimated.

"How many do we have left?"

"Other then this one...just five."

"FIVE! Order an immediate retreat, we will find our chance larger."

Oh no! Unit 11 has just been destroyed. They can't get away in time...THIS IS TERRIBLE."

"Dammit pull yourself together we have to find a way."

"Sir it seems two other 'souls have begun battle with our enemy."

"What? Do you mean we have some on our side?"

"It appears so...let's hope they can win."

_I hope so too._

_******* **_

HISAGI:

I had to stop my battle with Asagi so I could stop this beast before it destroys the town. Kira is also with me.

I use Kazeshini to restrain the hollow and Kira slashes him a few times with Wabisuke.

"HADO 11..."

"HADO 31..."

"TSUZURI RAIDEN...SHAKKAHO"

Our combined attack should be enough to defeat the tenth espada. But it seems he has attained some armour around his body. Has he just resurrected? He breaks the chains of Kazeshini and his straight jacket and now wields a chain gun in one arm and a blade on the other.

**"GNARRGGHH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" **He fire menacingly at our position but we retreat to both sides, circling around him. One of the bala manages to hit my leg and I wince in pain.

"AGHH! THIS IS NO ORDINARY BALA, ITS CORROSIVE." I tear away the clothing and try to stop the acid spreading but it has now revealed bone. If I don't do something...

"KIRA CHOP MY LEG OFF..."

"What?"

"DO IT NOW...THE ACID'S SPREADING!!!"

When Kira see's my leg, which is now hanging flesh he instantly amputates the limb. "I better heal you."

"No I'll be fine...watch out for those bullets okay." But Kira's back is turned and the espada sees his chance to strike. He fires a bullet straight at his back.

"KIRA!!!"

Kira's body erodes until I can see the monster through a hole in Kira's ribcage. His organs fall down on my body as he slumps over in death.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!!!" I enter a frenzy and slash at the monster in all directions. I have lost all sense of swordsmanship and skill, now I'm just filled with rage. "GNAGGHH!!!!!" I bash his helmet until it begins to crack. I smile wickedly as I begin to see purple liquid ooze from his skull. I have surely won now.

GRAB. He wraps his arm around me and impales me with his blade arm.

"Urk." I slump down and begin to fade into and out of consciousness.

"Hisagi..." I notice Momo-chan out the corner of my eye. Please don't Momo I wouldn't want to see you die needlessly.

Asagi appears behind her. "MOMO! BEHIND YOU!"

"KYAH!!!" I close my eyes not wanting to see Momo-chan's body tainted with blood. But the sound of crackling flames provokes me to watch on.

"My my. I knew I should have come earlier to help you whelps out." Asagi seems to have been burned to a crisp. The Shinigami bears his battle-scarred body as he holds a wounded Momo. I feel safe knowing that our captain-commander – the strongest Shinigami alive, has finally shown up...Now we cannot lose.

*****

STARK:

_Oh great, the old fart has arrived; now I'll actually have to fight seriously._

The three chick vice-captains return to fight me. I finish them with one horizontal slash. I hope I didn't kill them but I need them to go to sleep for now.

*****

SZAYEL:

"Oh yes! The big boss has shown his face. How I'd love to analyse him." I rub my hands in delight.

"Oi your battle is with me."

"Oh sorry I forgot Quincy boy..."

*****

MARIA:

T_here he is! The strongest of them all! Now's the time._

"Hey did you forget our little battle." The tomboyish Shinigami has returned.

"Tch. I don't have time for you anymore. He's the one I'm after." I point up at the old man.

"Well you can't have him till you've defeated me."

_Shit...I don't have time to waste anymore...and I still can't find Aoi...I guess I'll have to fight a bit more seriously now_

"Fine let's end this stupid battle." I let her come to me and I use sonido to reappear behind her. I knock her back with a bala and then I form a cero. She can't possibly avoid this in time.

"That should do it." I say to myself as I begin to fly towards the old man. But she shunpoes ahead of me.

"That was quite a blast back there, but you should not leave your opponent behind until they're really finished." She clashes swords with me and kicks me back before she aims the tip of her sword at my eye. I arch back and knee her in the gut. She spits saliva before I use a hook punch to knock her into an already destroyed building. It seems Yogi did quite a number on this city. It reminds me of when the earthquake destroyed this city one hundred years ago.

"HYAH!" This woman is persistent. She begins a slashing frenzy. I easily block each strike but this little fight is getting old now.

*****

THE CAPTAIN-COMMANDER SHIGEKUNE GENRYUSAI YAMAMOTO:

The monster looks at me with red orbs as eyes. He was built to only be ruled by instincts. He has no character or emotion – only a bloodlust. He is a beast that needs to be tamed.

**"Hello, you'll be my next prey." **I see that he has one of my Shinigami skewered on his blade. I won't tolerate this anymore.

"HUNYAH!" I press my two fists against his body and push him back with ferocious force. His armour flakes away like dust in the wind. My Sokotsu was not enough to kill him but he appears severely injured. His flesh is grey and his mask has broken enough that I can see the face of a victim – a victim of Aizen's and now Maria's exploitation.

**"K-k-k-k-KILL! KILL! KILL!" **His body bulges and transforms into an inhuman shape. He growls as he morphs and extends his body. He grows several more limbs, each with a bala cannon of some sort and venomous fangs. Now his skin bubbles and oozes purple acid. He truly is an abomination. Now towering the tallest building. He roars with the instinct of slaughter. Shooting bala in all directions...he kills indiscriminately.

"I will put this poor creature out of his misery...NADEGIRI STRIKE ONE."

My precision slice has worked successfully and the beast separates in two halves. Acidic blood gushed out from his body and spills over the city, killing many more civilians and their souls afterwards. It seems this battle was doomed from the start. Thousands are already dead and soon this area will be set for the Oken to be created. I must end this battle before too many more die inadvertently.

"MARIA! SHOW YOURSELF."

Thirteenth squad captain is currently fighting her. Maria heeds my call and sonidoes towards my position. "I'm glad you called me, you're the only one here that's truly worthy of fighting me."

"I will end this with one of my stronger attacks." I gather an immense fireball on my sword intent to concentrate the flames directly on Maria.

*****

_This man is pretty strong...Maybe I can't defeat him._

"HUNYAH!" The flames approach me. From this distance the heat is so intense my hands blacken. But something or someone is blocking the flames.

"AOI"

She looks at me and smiles weakly. "Please win...Miss Maria."

"NOOOO!!! STEAL...ARROGANTE..."

I've finally used my resurrection. I've held back for this entire time. Hoping to save this power for a worthy opponent. Not even Lord Aizen deserved death at the hands of this power.

*****

YAMAMOTO:

Maria laughs wickedly as she injects me with several tentacles. I feel the power being drained from my body as the tentacles suck out my life fluids.

"What's this?" The flames are dispersing. My zanpakuto has been sealed. Where has the power gone?

"Aoi's death won't be in vain...I'll use this ability to steal your power and destroy the city."

_She's going to use Ryujin Jakka. Noone should be allowed to hold such power._

"Well then it seems I must sacrifice myself to prevent you from taking this power."

"You foolish old man I have you tied down what can you possibly do."

"HADO 96...ITTO KASO."

The forbidden spell. This will sacrifice my body and form a pillar of flames she cannot avoid.

I hope my death will not be in vain. If this fails, we really are doomed.

**_To prevent maria from stealing his power, Yamamoto has sacrificed himself. With the strongest Shinigami defeated, how can the Shinigami possibly win? You cannot miss the next exciting chapter!!!_**


	28. Theatre of the heavens

28. Theatre of the heavens

MASANE:

_Rihoko...little Rihoko...how could I let this happen to my daughter?_

"Hello mother." Rihoko speaks in a demonic voice. Her eyes are red with a bloodlust. Her body has transformed as black armour wraps around her arms and legs. Her hair twists and strikes out like a blade. She is almost unrecognisable.

"Rihoko...please..." I can't come up with the words as tears drown my voice.

"Thank you mother."

"What?" I gasp.

Before I can even blink she hovers around me with her blade aimed at my heart. "Thank you for this awesome power."

A part of me tells me to dodge but my heart keeps me nailed to the ground. This was my fault and I must suffer as a result.

"UNGH." But she doesn't reach me. Reina has come to my aid. "Masane are you alright?"

I shake my head. Knowing my daughter has inherited the blade was worse than the approaching death.

"We can still save her, but you have to help me."

I nod instantly, to save her from the Witchblade would be a godsend.

Reina transforms into her Witchblade form and so do I. My powers have decreased but I can still fight – especially if its for Rihoko's sake.

"HYAAHHH!!!" Rihoko comes at us with her claws. I block her while Reina attacks from behind. She slashes her black, spraying blood in the air. My motherly instinct kicks in and I'm now given the impulse to attack Reina.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

She stares daggers at me. "I could say the same...I told you we're saving Rihoko."

"Saving her but not killing." I dodge Rihoko's strike as I argue with Reina.

"It's the only way." She stipulates.

"No we'll find another way." Again dodging Rihoko.

"There is no other way." Reina now dodges.

"How can you just decide to kill her?"

"Believe me it's not easy...but if we don't stop her then Maria will get to her."

"Maria?" I leap in the air as Rihoko becomes more berserk.

"Have you forgotten about Maria? Her one goal was to obtain the Witchblade..." Reina explains whilst blocking Rihoko's blade. The grinding makes it hard to hear. "That's why she wanted to fight you Masane..." She struggles as Rihoko attacks with her other arm. "Now that Rihoko has the Witchblade she will fight her for it..." Rihoko uses her hair to stab Reina in the shoulder. She grunts in pain but continues to explain the situation to me. "What do you think will be better for her in the end? To die at our hands or Maria's?"

I walk over and whisk Rihoko's sharp hair. Then I look over at Orihime who is healing her friends.

_That's it._

"Rihoko won't need to die, because Orihime will reject the blade from her."

Reina looks over at Orihime. "But her powers may not even be enough to stop this, but if we can incapacitate Rihoko then we should be able to give it a shot."

I pull Rihoko away from Reina. "Sorry Rihoko, but this will hurt a little."

She roars like a beast. "GRAAAHH!"

I rake my face and call upon my hollow powers. Now with increased agility and speed I can try and subdue my daughter. I somersault over her as she runs past me. Reina takes the right side and I take the left. But Rihoko has at least four weapons to use. Combined, Reina and myself have only two.

"Looks like you girls need some help." An injured Shunsui blocks her two pigtail blades. With the three of us we can't possibly lose.

"Don't worry Rihoko we'll free you from this torment soon." We each run around her so she can't target one of us. She begins to strike wildly in the hope she'll hit something, or someone.

"Oh no! Orihime!" I shout out to her but she produces an orange shield which takes the full force of her blades. I sigh in relief before entering battle mode again.

*****

MEANWHILE IN TOKYO...

TATSUKE:

The captain-commander has sacrificed himself to stop the menace, Maria. I wait in suspense to find out if it was successful...or if his death was all in vain.

Yamamoto must be very powerful. He killed three Espada in one go, but if Maria is still alive then I would strongly fear her as the biggest threat since Sosuke Aizen.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

_No way! How did she survive that?_

Her body is severely burned. As she moves flesh appears to fall away like a leper. However her eyes indicate fury, and an even stronger intent to kill and plunder for power.

"UNFORGIVABLE!!!" She sways her limps arms, firing cero in all directions. This is bad...more deaths could arise.

"I'm afraid we're too late Isane." I look over my shoulder and see the two healing squad captains have arrived from a senkai gate.

"Please Unohana Taicho and Isane Fukutaicho, you have to-"

She hushes me. "It's alright dear Tatsuke, we are about to take away the injured for healing, you and the others just focus on her."

"Oh thank you." She strolls away with her vice captain on a giant manta ray. It's the first time I've seen her zanpakuto but it is astounding, it carries away the injured Shinigami but now that I look I can see that only Ishida and myself are left to fight three enemies – one of which is immensely powerful.

_But then again she is injured...perhaps this is the chance to end this._

I fly up with my sword ready to deal the fatal blow, but one of the other Espada gets in my way.

"Don't take it personally chick but I gotta protect my master."

"But she's almost dead. I am trying to minimise her destruction." I plead.

He yawns to my pleas. "While she's still alive I gotta protect her."

"Dammit move already." I shove past him but he sonidoes in front of me and slashes down with his sword. I block but am getting frustrated at this man's blind loyalty.

I tense n anger as he keeps his cool. Suddenly...

"Look out!"

*****

ISHIDA:

"You haven't really improved since we last fought." I say as I pant from our battle.

"Yeah I have focused so much on my experiments I haven't really trained too much." He checks his fingernails.

I notice the commotion going on with Yamamoto's battle. He appears to have used a high level kido but Maria is still alive.

The mad scientist rushes to her aid. "Oh no! She may die! I must collect one last sample before her body melts completely."

"Wait your battle is with me." I chase after him but he's edging closer to her position. It is a hostile area as she is firing cero in many directions. It's a wonder I'm not hit.

"Let me extract from you...dear Maria." He pulls out his zanpakuto. I notice Maria stares at her subordinate with flickering eyes. Her face (whatever's left of it) shows some kind of strange eroticism I can't quite describe. Before I can interpret anything she has struck Szayel with her tentacles.

_What the hell!? She just killed Szayel!_

_***** _

TATSUKE:

"_Watch out!"_

"_Huh!?"_

It's too late. The Espada has been impaled by the walking flesh of Maria. I'm not sure what's more shocking...the fact she's still alive, or the fact that she killed her own Espada.

Her tentacles seems to pulsate as fluid drains from his body. It is like the proboscis of a mosquito, sucking life fluid for sustenance.

I'm horrified to see scraps of her flesh piece back together as she slowly heals herself.

_Such a scary power...to be able to absorb one's own powers and kill them as a result. She really is the ultimate parasite._

"I must stop her before she completely heals." I say to myself as I cut away her tentacles. Purple blood gushes out and she screams demonically in pain.

"Ishida stop her from draining the powers!" Ishida responds by cutting her tentacles with his Shikai.

He twirls his Seele Schneider. "I'll use this to snatch her reiatsu." He charges at her but she swipes him away with tremendous force even I can't comprehend.

"ISHIDA!" He seems to descend slowly to the ground. Should I save him from falling or kill Maria while she has an opening?

"Thanks for the warm up, I feel a lot better now..." Maria is touching my body. I did not sense her speed. "...Shame you never showed me your zanpakuto."

"GRRR." I push her back. I watch Ishida reach close to the ground but thankfully Unohana catches him. With that problem out of the way I can focus on her. "So you wanna see my zanpakuto eh? I hope you ain't gonna steal it like the others."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Depends on how good it is. I really wanted the old dude's."

"So you like fire zanpakuto's then...well you're in luck..." I call forth my zanpakuto. "COME OUT...DANSUHOTARU!" My katana splits and transforms to take the shape of two chakrams. Fire spews from the dragon crested sides. "Though my fire zanpakuto is not as hot it is much faster then Yamamoto's so see if you can keep up."

"Sure, let's finish this for real." She attacks first. Her arm stretched out, I easily singe her extended limb and she retracts in response. She lifts her leg to kick but I dodge and counter by wrapping my leg around her's. She throws her other leg and I trap her. Now I can find an opening and finish this.

"You're finished now..." I have to admit I'm feeling confident at this point but her expression indicates anything but fear. "Why do you not fear death?"

She laughs in a creepy manner. "I have the power to obtain anything I want...NOW'S THE TIME!"

The sky turns black and lightning strikes the ground creating fireballs of death. If 100,000 souls were required for the Oken then surely you could make about 10 by now.

"I know what you're thinking...I've killed enough people so why haven't I made the Oken...Truth is, I never really cared about some key. This was all an elaborate ruse to set up the perfect chance for me to obtain the one thing I truly and always have desired." She looks over and smiles at the distance. A huge tear appears in the sky. It is unstable but some familiar people appear on the other side.

"I'm glad you could join us...Masane and the brat...now if you could hand me the Witchblade we'll end this childish fight."

_**The stage has been set for the final showdown. How will it result? Will Maria obtain the Witchblade? Will Rihoko be saved from the fate of many others before her - including her mother? I'm confident this story will end soon but even I'm not sure what will happen next so you mustn't miss the next dramatic chapter!!!**_


	29. Goodbye

29. Goodbye

TORN SKIES OF TOKYO

ORIHIME:

The battle has been a disaster. I look down at an unrecognisable burning metropolis. Many have probably died and I doubt even my power can restore this city.

Meanwhile I tend to the injured. Chad and Rukia are almost healed and Karin is stable as I reject her wounds. But now we face a strong enemy and I'm pessimistic about our side's chances of victory.

"Let me take the injured for you." Retsu Unohana glides past me and her strange zanpakuto swallows Rukia, Chad and Karin.

"Thank you Unohana." But the vicious Maria tries to attack Unohana from behind.

"NO! SOTEN KASSHUN I REJECT!" My shield has saved her but now I fear that I'm a target.

She flash steps till she touches my chest. "You know I would love you, but I think I love your power even more."

"AAAGGHHH!"

-----

"How dare you lay a hand on Orihime! I'll make you pay." I smile as my saviour arrives. He cut a few of Maria's tentacles. She licks her blood which makes me wretch.

"You should be careful boy, if you interfere you will be my next target."

"You are already my target." Ichigo fires up his Bankai ready to use... "GETSUGA...TENSHOU." At this range she could not have dodged that.

"Ulquiorra!" The Espada blocked the strike and saved Maria.

"Dammit get outta the way Ulquiorra." Ichigo barks as his nemesis hinders his progress.

"She is my master and I will serve her till I die."

"Ulquiorra you don't understand." It's Tatsuke. She rushes over to my side.

"Oh and you would? Young Shinigami."

I rest my hands on her cheek when I notice they're stained with blood. She continues. "She'll kill you unless you join us."

"Humph."

"I'm serious Ulquiorra-"

"Stop it." Ichigo interrupts. "Why are you trying to save him!?"

I cry out to Ichigo as Maria attacks. I shield him with my power but it shatters. I am helpless now.

But now Ulquiorra protects me. He uses his body to shield me and takes the full brunt of her blades.

"ULQUIORRA!" I embrace him as he grunts in pain. He's bleeding severely. I remember he said he could regenerate but not heal internal organs.

"Orihime...are you hurt?" He speaks softly and for the first time I feel safe being in his arms. When I shake my head, he smiles a little.

"What is the meaning of this Ulquiorra...she is mine...I love her." I would have felt happy if it was Ichigo who said that but instead it seems Maria is competing for my heart.

"Sorry Maria, I will serve you as my master and do your bidding at your call, but there is one exception to that rule...NO-ONE HURTS THIS GIRL."

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo surprisingly doesn't snap. Perhaps Ulquiorra's deed has shown a change of heart.

Maria chuckles in a demonic nature. "Well, of all my Espada I thought you would be the most loyal. I gave you number two instead of Aoi because of that...but now it seems you have betrayed me and gotten in the way of my ambitions. You're just Aizen's pet in the end of the day...and so is the girl." She charges towards me and Ulquiorra with her blades aimed. Ulquiorra throws me to Ichigo.

"Take care of her...Shinigami boy..." His final words to Ichigo before he fought the girl who overthrew Aizen.

"ULQUIORRA!!!"

*****

MASANE:

We don't have much time left. Rihoko's still under the spell of the Witchblade. Whilst Maria was distracted we had one last chance to reject the blade from her.

"You're daughter is strong." Shunsui lightly comments as he blocks with his two swords.

I wish I could laugh but the situation is very serious. Rihoko glares at me as she attacks. I block but each time I lose more and more morale. I never pictured myself in such a battle. And I cannot think about what the outcome may be.

"I'm afraid we're running out of time Masane." Reina urges me as we continue trying to find an opening.

I'm worried her little body might not be able to handle the power of a Witchblade. Cracks begin to appear in her armour.

"RIHOKO!" But I'm hit through that brief distraction.

"Masane?" Shunsui checks I'm okay but gets impaled by my daughter as a result. Now only two of us can fight.

Reina takes my side. "Masane...There's only one option left."

"No." I cry. "I can't take her life."

"Did you know the soul of Witchblade bearer dissolves after the body dies."

"Huh?"

"If we didn't remove the Witchblade now then Rihoko will not be able to live in the afterlife.

"Then if I do this, she can live on. An afterlife free of the Witchblade."

"Yes...I know this is tough for me too, but think about poor Rihoko in there, her heart is still crying."

"_MAMA!"_

"RIHOKO I WILL SAVE YOU." I cry out to her and hope she will heed my call as we both charge towards each other for the final attack.

"GRAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

"HHUUUURRRGGGGAAAAGGHHHH!!!"

-----

_Have I failed? Everything's numb._

"_MAMA! I'm so happy to see you again."_

"_Oh Rihoko...I'm so happy to see you're okay...we have so much to catch up."_

"_I'll make you a nice dinner sometime."_

"_That'd be great."_

"_Mama..."_

"_Yes Riko."_

"_Do you have to leave for work again?"_

"_No..." I sniff. "I won't have to work ever again."_

"_Will the monsters still get us?"_

"_No...not anymore...I've killed 'em all for you little princess."_

"_Wow! You're so good at your job."_

"_Oh thanks."_

"_And Mama."_

"_Yes sweetheart."_

"_Thanks for watching over me and keeping me safe."_

"_So you knew all along."_

"_Of course I did..."_

"_Goodbye Rihoko."_

"_Where are you going?"................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_**The 30th and final chapter will be published soon. Don't miss the final chapter...**_


	30. Epilogue of another prologue

30. Epilogue of another prologue

15 YEARS LATER...

RIHOKO AMAHA:

I still remember my mother. She was everything to me. She protected me from the monsters and most importantly, gave me a chance to live a second life. I miss so many people but I'm glad a few survived the Second Quake.

Oh yes that's right! Maria achieved her greedy goal and obtained the Oken. So many were killed that it was easy for her to infiltrate the Royal Palace. The world and Soul Society has suffered since her rule began.

My mother was given a military funeral with the many other Shinigami and souls who died that fateful day. Her sacrifice destroyed the Witchblade for good so not even the most evil could obtain it in the end.

These stairs seem to ascend forever. A golden carpet has been laid across the stairway into the heavens.

The scenery here is amazing and I can see why anyone would want to try and live here. However I must not get too encapsulated with the peaceful view because this place is home to a terrible evil...An evil I have come to stop.

Everything is silent. The winds hiss and my robes furl with the breeze. The clinking sound of boots catches my attention.

"So you've finally showed your little face brat?"

I have to laugh at Maria. "I have grown up far more than you have over these last fifteen years."

"Why you...!? Oh why am I getting so worked up? So what if you're a measly Shinigami now."

I grip my katana. "Not just a normal Shinigami."

"Oh." She places her hands on her hips. "And what would make you different to an ordinary Shinigami?"

"Because I have my mother by my side."

"HAH!" She loosens her black wings, ironically making her look like a dark angel.

"I see you still rely on others for power?"

"I never even needed that pathetic Witchblade in the end, I have all I want now and a little Shinigami squirt isn't gonna take it away from me."

I look down and muse for a moment; focusing on my zanpakuto. "Come on mama, let's get her."

Maria scoffs. "How admirable, I'll put you out of your misery with one strike." She draws her sword.

"You're the one in misery Maria...all this time you thought you had everything, yet there was one thing you lacked all along...a heart."

"HYAH!"

I clasp my sword. "Let's do this mama...HUURRGGGHH!!!!"

**THE END**

And so the saga comes to a close. It inevitably had to end and I'm sorry if the last few chapters felt a bit rushed but I was very eager to get this one completed. I have been working on this story for at least five months so I'm cheering for its end. Now's the time to review the story. Was it brilliant? Was it terrible? Do you want to give me any tips or constructive criticism? By the way I want to know what you thought of my writing style for this one. I devoted a scene to a different character and wrote in their first-person perspective. Did you think that was clever or just silly? Please let me know for next time. Thank you for following this story from begging to end. It Dies With You, and Lives On lives on in the fanfic world...


End file.
